


Aliens in Jasper

by TransformersPRangersFan



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other, Transformers Prime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 59,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersPRangersFan/pseuds/TransformersPRangersFan
Summary: In Sabrina Tucker's eyes, the problem with Jasper Nevada is that it's so small nothing exciting happens. One day she had to pick up her little brother from preschool. On the way home, they get attacked by a Decepticon. They get rescued by Cliffjumper.  What other things will she discover after becoming a member of Team Prime?





	1. A New Danger

**Author's Note:**

> All I own is my character Sabrina Tucker and her family. All other Transformers Prime characters belong to their respective company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I own is my character Sabrina Tucker and her family. All other Transformers Prime characters belong to their respective company. Also, I'm not following the show in any way — a big Thanks to a fellow author called DemonPredaqueen for helping me out with editing.

'I wish something interesting would happen in Jasper' is the only thought on sixteen-year-old Sabrina Tucker's mind as she looks at the clock in the band room at the local high school.

Sabrina does like living in this small town. It is ideal for families since everyone is friendly, well, except for Vince the neighborhood bully that is and some people live two blocks away from Little Ram's preschool that doesn't want anything to do with children. Sabrina misses her mom a lot; she was deployed overseas two months ago. She asked her to help her dad take care of the house and her four-year-old little brother Brandon.

Her father texted her during lunch telling Sabrina she has to pick up Brandon from preschool today since he has to stay late at work for a meeting. Sabrina looks back down at her sheet music and goes back to playing the violin her parents bought her for her tenth birthday. The teacher, Mr. Howell, told the class that Friday is the tryout day for the first chair in each instrument.

Sabrina was close last year, but her rival, Priscilla Collins, distracted Sabrina. She nudged Sabrina's side so hard with her elbow that she'd play the wrong note. After playing the final measure of the song she is going to play at the recital next week, Sabrina looks up at the clock to find that she has two minutes to pack up her things.

She lowers her music stand and puts her violin into the case. She closes the music book, puts it into her book bag and carefully puts it on her back. She then picks up her violin and starts to leave the room, looking over at Mr. Howell. He nods and motions for her to get going.

'Dad, this would be much easier if dad would buy me a car. I have my driver's license for Pete's sake.' Sabrina thinks as she walks down the hallway to the front door.

She's about to open the door when Vince calls out one of his famous taunts, "Hey Band Geek."

Sabrina knows she doesn't have time to fire back a response since Brandon is waiting for her. Vince is annoyed since she never responded to him, so he walks up to her and yanks the violin case from her hand.

"Vince give that back, please." Sabrina snaps quickly turning around and jumping up into the air trying to get her violin back. "I have to pick up my little brother from Preschool."

"Sorry, Tucker, no can do," Vince smirks.

Sabrina knows her dad would be furious with her if she started a fight. She growls through her teeth before stomping on Vince's right foot. As he winces in pain, Sabrina catches her instrument and dashes out the door, doing her best not to look back, so Vince doesn't get another chance to steal it again.

Twenty minutes later, Sabrina arrives at Little Ram's Preschool. Brandon is standing outside with his teacher, Mrs. Sampson. As soon as Sabrina gets to the door, she is attacked by Brandon who gives her a bear hug.

"Hey, little brother," Sabrina chuckles, "How was school?"

"Great. I made you a picture in art class." Brandon answers.

"I can't wait to see it," Sabrina groans as her brother hugs her tighter, "But could you let me breathe."

Brandon nods, releasing his big sister from his hug and takes hold of her free hand.

"Don't forget this," Mrs. Sampson says handing Brandon his lunch box. "Have a good rest of the day you two."

"We will." Brandon smiles as he happily pulls his sister down the sidewalk. "Thank you, Mrs. Sampson."

"You're welcome." Mrs. Sampson says.

Meanwhile aboard the Nemesis, Knockout types away on one of the computers in the bridge the Decepticon is a bit confused when the scanner picks up a faint energon signal moving away from the preschool.

"That's odd," Knockout mutters as he hits a few keys to change the camera to show a picture instead of a thermal image.

"What did you find, Knockout," Megatron asks as he walks over to the medic.

"Our scanners picked up a faint energon signal." Knockout replies.

"What is the source of this signal?" Megatron asks.

"It appears to be a human female youth." Knockout answers as he moves to his left to allow Megatron to see Sabrina on the screen.

"We must bring her here to see why this human is giving off an energon signal," Megatron smirks.

Sabrina and Brandon get about two blocks away from the school which is the area filled with senior citizens who hate children and loud noises. Sabrina starts to get a little on edge when she sees a purple car with a strange symbol on the grill following them from the corner of her eye. She lets go of Brandon's hand and kneels in front of him.

"Brandon, you remember what mom and dad told us to do if we ever were followed by a strange car?" Sabrina asks.

"Yes, we run and try to find another grownup to help us." Brandon answers. "But, Sabrina, we're in that part of the city where the people living on this street don't like kids."

'Darn it, he's right, now what do we do?' Sabrina thinks.

"Sabrina, the car just turned into a robot that has blasters," Brandon says in a shaky tone.

Sabrina figures that his imagination is working overtime since she knows cars can't do that. Sabrina turns around to make sure that he is telling the truth. Brandon gives her another bear hug, this time she didn't care if he squeezes all the air out of her lungs again since she knows he is frightened. She is terrified too, but she did not want him to see that.

"I won't let this thing hurt you, I promise," Sabrina promises. "Run!"

Sabrina sets down her violin case and takes out the pepper spray her father bought her. He usually is a 'tad' bit overprotective. Right now, Sabrina hopes that it will work on a giant metal robot that's about to kill them. She hears the load ref of a car engine and a few seconds later, watches a red Dodge Challenger with two horns on the hood speed up. It crashes into the purple robot, knocking it to the ground. After a few seconds, Brandon starts to loosen his grip. She turns around in time to catch him before he hits the pavement. The last thought on the terrified teenager's mind as she carries her brother over to a safe place to hide is 'Why did that thing attack us?'

Sabrina chuckles as she hears him mumble, "I'll protect violin." She quickly but carefully walks over into the alleyway and sets him up against the wall behind the dumpster. Leaving to retrieve her violin, she runs up to the case and picks it up. She then turns around to see the purple robot has called for one of its friends. A new robot runs up to her and reaches out to snatch her off the sidewalk. Before it has a chance, a blue motorcycle drives up and turns into a robot with a different symbol on its shoulder.

"I don't think so, Decepticon!" The new, female-sounding, robot says.

Sabrina watches in shock and awe as the female robot repeatedly punches the other robot that had tried to kidnap her.

She wants to check on her little brother, but this was too cool, she wants to see who would win. She watches the match a bit longer before she runs back to the alley. A smile appears on her face when she sees her little brother run up to her. Sabrina hands the violin case to him.

"Sabrina, is it safe to go home yet?" He asks.

"I'm not sure buddy. Stay here." Sabrina says as she tiptoes back to the entrance of the alley.

She peaks around the corner. The distinct loud sound of a semi truck horn causes Sabrina to quickly cover her ears with her hands as it drives up to the other robots before turning into a robot as well. It's mainly red and blue and much bigger than the red robot and the blue female robot.

"Hey, Boss." The red robot says.

"Cliffjumper, you were fortunate that you didn't cause any damage to the buildings in this area." The red and blue robot warns.

Then Brandon runs out of the alleyway towards the robots.

"Brandon! Get back here!" Sabrina shouts.

Brandon ignores his big sister and keeps running towards the robots. She is happy to see him look both ways twice to check for cars before he hops down off the curb and onto the street.

'Okay, this is officially the weirdest day of my life.' Sabrina thinks.

Cliffjumper sees Brandon running up to them. The four-year-old is about to run into Arcee's leg, so he picks him up.

"Hey, kid, watch where you're going," Cliffjumper says.

"Sorry, Mr. Red Robot, sir. Thank you for saving my big sister and me." Brandon says.

"Who's your big sister?" Cliffjumper asks.

"She must be that girl hiding in the alleyway over there." The female robot says.

Sabrina still has no clue what is going on. She tries to remain calm as the female robot approaches her. She sees the robot kneel in front of her.

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you." She says.

"Thank you for all your help, ma'am," Sabrina says.

"Call me, Arcee, okay, kid? "Arcee says.

"Okay, Arcee," Sabrina says.

Sabrina slowly steps out of her hiding spot. She and Arcee walk over to the other robots. Arcee sees Sabrina's eye nearly pop out of their sockets when she sees Brandon on Cliffjumper's shoulder.

"Brandon, be careful. If you fall, dad will ground me till I graduate high school." Sabrina says.

"Don't worry Sabrina. Mr. Cliffjumper won't let me fall." Brandon says.

"So who is the semi truck robot?" Sabrina asks.

"I'm Optimus Prime, and you and your brother will get a better explanation of why my teammates and I are on your planet tomorrow," Optimus says.

"Aw, I can't wait that long." Brandon whines.

"Sorry Brandon, but we need to get home," Sabrina says.

"Cliffjumper, you will escort Sabrina and Brandon to their home," Optimus says.

"Yes, Sir," Cliffjumper says.

"Yeah, I get to ride in the front seat." Brandon cheers.

"No, you won't. You're not tall enough or old enough to ride shotgun." Sabrina says.

Cliffjumper takes Brandon off of his shoulder and places him on the ground next to Sabrina as he transforms back into a car.

"Sabrina, please, I won't tell dad, I promise," Brandon begs as he makes his eyes sparkle and quivers his bottom lip.

"Now I regret ever teaching you that look." Sabrina sighs.

Sabrina and Brandon walk over to the car. She opens the passenger side door and helps him up onto the seat. After she buckles him in and sets her things down on the floor in front of her brother's feet, she looks up to see the seat belt start to adjust to fit him properly.

"Whoa, Cliffjumper, why didn't you tell me that you could do that?" Sabrina asks.

"Don't know, I guess I forgot that I could do that. I can also turn off the passenger side airbag too if you'd like." Cliffjumper says.

"That would be great," Sabrina says as she closes the door.

She sits down in the driver's seat and buckles herself in and places her hands on the steering wheel. The only thing on Sabrina's mind as Cliffjumper starts to drive away is.

'Okay, Mr. Genie, sir, who granted my wish for something interesting to happen in Jasper. Could you take back my request, please?' Sabrina thinks.

Sabrina unbuckles her seat belt after Cliffjumper pulls up to the garage door.

"Sabrina, humans call this a driveway, right? So, why am I parking in it?" Cliffjumper asks.

"The humans who invented the word were confused too, I guess," Sabrina says.

"Don't human kids usually have two parents?" Cliffjumper asks.

"We do, but our mom is in the military. The past three months without her have been hard." Sabrina explains. "So, I've been helping my dad out around the house, and looking out for Brandon."

"That seems like a lot of pressure to put on a kid your age," Cliffjumper says.

"Maybe a bit, but my mom asked me to help out in her last letter, so I'm not going to let her down," Sabrina says as she gets out.

She walks over to the passenger side opens the door and watches Brandon hop out. They gather their things and head inside. They watch from the living room window as Cliffjumper drives away.

"Sabrina, do you think we'll see him again?" Brandon asks.

"I don't know Buddy. How about I make some Mac and cheese for dinner?" Sabrina replies.

Sabrina puts her things down on the coffee table and heads to the kitchen to start making dinner.

'I wish there were another way I could thank Cliffjumper for what he did for us - I mean he saved our lives.' Sabrina thinks.


	2. A Family Argument

Sabrina wakes up the next morning to her dad calling her name, asking her to get dressed for school. She hasn't told her father about the strange dreams she had the past few nights of a planet made of metal and the two small robots playing at daycare. The one she had before her father woke her up this morning. She was surrounded by blue light and the half of the robot that has a long beard looking down at her. All it said was you are Cybertronian.

Groaning, she tosses off the covers and slowly trudges over to her closet, and taking out a pink college sweatshirt, a red v neck tank top and a pair of black platform ankle boots. She walks over to her dresser to get out a pair of ripped jeans. As she closes the drawer, her eyes seem to dart to the picture of her and her mother on the wall. She never noticed it before, but she didn't anything like her.

'Could what Vince said the other day be true? Am I adopted?' Sabrina thinks.

After she gets dressed and walks over to her desk, she puts on some waterproof mascara and light pink liquid lipstick. Sabrina heads downstairs and enters the kitchen. The first thing she sees is her dad's furious face as he notices what shoes she is wearing today.

"Sabrina Lilah Tucker! Go back upstairs and put on a different pair of shoes, right now young lady!" He says sternly.

"But Dad, that will ruin my outfit." Sabrina pouts as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I don't care. You could twist your ankle." He snaps.

"I'll be careful Dad, besides I walked down the stairs just fine, didn't I?" Sabrina says.

"Don't sass me, young lady. Go back upstairs and change your shoes now!" He angrily exclaims.

Sabrina leaves the kitchen and lets out a frustrated groan as she sits down on the bottom step of the staircase and takes off her boots. Carrying them in her right hand, and she mumbles "why can't Dad treat me like an adult," as she goes up the stairs back to her room before approaching her closet.

_'_ He never had a problem with me wearing those shoes when Mom was here. Why is he acting so differently? I'm going to show him, and everyone at school that I can be rebellious.' Sabrina thinks.

Walking over to her bed, she sits down to put the boots back on. She then grabs her book bag, violin, and purse. She is happy that her time management skills are top notch because she finished all her homework in school yesterday, so she has enough room in her bag to store the violin case safely inside in the second pocket away from her back. She zips it closed and puts it on her back.

Then, as quietly as she can, she walks over to the window and opens it. After removing the screen, she takes out the fire escape ladder. She places the ladder onto the window sill and quietly unrolls it. She slides her left shoulder underneath the strap of her purse and climbs down the ladder. She lets out a big yawn before she glances down at her watch and sees that it's 5 am.

'Dad, just because Mom is in the military, that doesn't mean you need to wake me up before sunrise. I don't even have to be at school till 8:15.' Sabrina thinks.

Sabrina decides to take a morning walk to clear her head. Once she is three blocks away, her cell phone starts to vibrate. She removes it out of the front pocket of her purse and sees her father's number on the screen.

"I'm sorry Dad, but I don't want to talk to you right now." Sabrina snaps, ending the call before he has an opportunity to reply.

She shoves it back into her purse and keeps on walking. Once getting to the stop sign, in the corner of her eye, she sees Cliffjumper drive up towards her. He stops and opens his passenger side door. Looking around to ensure that no one's around, she gets inside, quickly takes off her book bag and purse, sets them on the floorboard before then buckling up.

"Hey Cliffjumper, what are you doing here?" Sabrina asks.

"I was on my morning patrol, and I saw you." He says calmly in his western tone.

"It's too early to go to school. Do you think that we could go back to your base? I want to get a bit more sleep." Sabrina says, through another big yawn. "My dad thinks I function better if he wakes me up before sunrise."

"Why are you walking around Jasper this early?" He asks.

"I got into a fight with my dad. He didn't want me to wear my boots to school." Sabrina replies.

A few seconds later Sabrina hears a rumble of thunder and sees some dark clouds rolling in from the reflection in the rearview mirror. She lets out a sigh in relief realizing she'll be safe from getting soaked. She leans back and closes her eyes before falling asleep instantly as Cliffjumper pulls away.

Cliffjumper activates his holoform and looks over towards the passenger seat as he soon pulls into the base. He sees Sabrina fast asleep. After he tries and fails to wake her up, he picks her up. He then carries her over to where the TV is before laying her down on the couch. He turns off his holoform after he gathered up her belongings and put them on the table beside the sofa. After transforming into his bipedal mode, a few seconds later Ratchet and Arcee walk up to him.

"Why did you bring that human here?" Ratchet asks.

Cliffjumper puts his finger to his lips, "Shh, Ratchet you'll wake her up. She needs a place to sleep other than her house."

"How come?" Arcee asks.

"She said that her dad freaked out about what she was going to wear to school." He whispers to the two of them.

Arcee walks over to the railing and sees what Sabrina decided to wear to school.

"I don't see anything wrong with her outfit. It's within the school's dress code." She says as she looks back to Cliffjumper.

"Cee, how would you know what the school's dress code is?" Cliffjumper asks.

"I was doing some research to get to know this planet better when I stumbled upon it." Arcee shrugs.

They walk away from Sabrina so she wouldn't hear any more of their conversation. Hearing a buzzing sound around an hour later, they turn around to see Sabrina waking up. She reaches over to the table and takes out her cell phone from out of her purse. The buzzing sound stops as Sabrina sets her phone down on the table. She slowly sits up on the couch and turns around when she hears Cliffjumper walking over to her.

"Morning, Sabrina," Cliffjumper says.

"Hey Cliffjumper, I take it Ratchet is the orange and white ambulance robot that isn't fond of humans?" She asks even though it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes," Cliffjumper says.

Cliffjumper puts his right hand in front of the couch. Sabrina is unsure what he wants her to do, so she looks over at Cliffjumper with a confused look on her face.

"Am I supposed to jump on or what?" Sabrina asks.

Cliffjumper nods before she hesitantly hops off the couch and lands on his hand. She holds on tight to one of his fingers as he sets his hand onto his shoulder. Sabrina slowly let's go and slides down on Cliffjumper's shoulder before she sits down. Sabrine is a tad anxious sitting on the shoulder of a two-story tall robot as Cliffjumper walks back over to Ratchet and Arcee. A few seconds later, a loud growling sound can be heard.

"What was that?" Ratchet asks.

They look down at Sabrina to see her cheeks begin to turn red.

"Sorry everyone, that was my stomach. I'm a little hungry." She says.

"I can take you to your house," Cliffjumper says.

"No thank you, Cliffjumper. I'd rather pick something up from the diner." Sabrina says. "If you are aliens, don't you want to maintain that a secret from everyone else? Don't you have some program you can use to make you look like a fake human or something? So the citizens won't think we have haunted cars driving around Jasper." Sabrina asks, looking among the three alien robots.

"We do have a program that creates holoforms." Ratchet answers.

"Really?" Sabrina gasps.

"I'll show you what mine looks like," Cliffjumper says.

Cliffjumper sets Sabrina onto the floor before transforming into his vehicle form. The driver side door opens to reveal his holoform. He sees a slightly unimpressed and worried look on Sabrina's face when she sees a twenty-year-old man wearing a t-shirt with a picture of a bull and the phrase, 'You mess with the bull you get the horns' on it, a pair of ripped jeans and black leather cowboy boots with spurs on the heels.

"Not bad, but if my dad sees this walk me to the door, he might freak out and call the police," Sabrina says.

"What do you suggest?" Ratchet asks.

"I think you should try to look like a high school student. Then you could tell him that you graduated early and came back to Jasper when you found out at the college you applied for and attended; the staff didn't treat you with respect, so you had to drop out." Sabrina says, making up the description.

"That is a pretty accurate and long explanation," Arcee says.

"Well, I'm a terrible liar, at least this sounds realistic so that he won't get suspicious," Sabrina says.

"Shouldn't I have a human name so we can keep up this ruse?" Cliffjumper asks.

"How about Clark?" Sabrina suggests.

"Sounds good," Cliffjumper says.

"Sabrina, you might have to help Ratchet with reprogramming Cliff's program to make him look like a high school student," Arcee says.

"Okay, if Ratchet is fine with having me as a temporary partner." Sabrina smiles.

"Fine, fine, let's get this over with, I need to get back to scouting for energon," Ratchet says waving his hand slightly annoyed.

Cliffjumper picks Sabrina up again and puts her on his shoulder. Even though it was her second time, Sabrina still thinks it feels kind of weird riding on the shoulder of a two-story tall robot. Ratchet plugs a cable into Cliffjumper's head, and Sabrina sees the program appear on the screen in front of them.

"What should the holoform look like?" Ratchet asks, glancing at her.

"You can keep the face structure the way it is, but you need to soften a few of the features and a little less facial hair. The hair should part to the left but have it be a clean cut it, and also the hair should be a light brown, and the eyes should be hazel instead of the color blue they are now. Most human boys aren't that muscular, so tone that down about ten percent." Sabrina says giving her viewpoint on what Cliffjumper should look like and smiles as it appears on the screen.

"Anything else?" Ratchet asks.

"Nope," Sabrina says.

Ratchet updates Cliffjumper's program and unplugs him from the computer. As they walk back over to Arcee, Cliffjumper holds up his hand before Sabrina climbs onto it.

"How about we take my new holoform for a test run?" Cliffjumper says.

"Sure Cliffjumper, that sounds like a good idea to me. I need to eat something before I go to school. Otherwise, I won't be able to focus on anything, but food." Sabrina says.


	3. An Embarrassing School Day

Cliffjumper pulls into the school parking lot and parks in the spot a few yards away from the school's front door. Sabrina gets out to see her crush, Graham Burton, walk up to her. He's wearing his usual white button-down shirt, faded blue jeans and tennis shoes. A light breeze blows his short, black hair, away from his green eyes. Her throat starts to get dry, so she swallows the spit in her mouth to wet it as her heart starts to race as he gets closer to her.

"Hey Sabrina, I can't believe that your dad finally bought you a car. It's awesome." Graham says.

Sabrina tries to come up with a lie that he would believe, but when she opens her mouth, only a little squeak escapes. She turns away to conceal the fact she feels her cheeks start to get warm since she is blushing. Cliffjumper adjusts the side mirror and thinks that Sabrina may need a little help since she hasn't said a word since Graham approached her. Cliffjumper's holoform gets out and walk over to her.

"Thanks, dude, but this is my car. I rescued her from getting kidnapped last night. Sabrina talked to her dad and told her that I'm part of the 'Big Brother' program at the community center. He said it was okay if I became her big brother. I'm Clark by the way." Cliffjumper smiles.

"I like your choice in cars, Clark. Sabrina, I'll see you in Chemistry class, partner." Graham winks as he walks away from them.

Sabrina nods and lets out a sigh of relief as he walks into the school.

"Why did you freeze up like that?" Cliffjumper asks as he hands Sabrina her violin. "And why did he call you, partner?"

"I'm not very good at talking to Graham outside of Chemistry class since we are partners for class," Sabrina admits.

"Okay. I have to go, but I'll pick you after school." He says, getting into the driver's seat of his alt mode.

"Why exactly?" Sabrina asks.

"Optimus's orders." Cliffjumper answers.

After Cliffjumper drives away, Sabrina goes to her locker to put her things away. She turns around and accidentally bumps into Jack Darby. Her books fall out of her arms and plummet onto the floor.

"Sorry Jack, I didn't see you," Sabrina says nervously.

"No problem." He says, helping her gather up her books.

Jack gives back Sabrina her chemistry notebook; they soon head to class as the warning bell rings. Jack and her walk into Mr. Henderson's chemistry class before Graham walks up to them.

"Hey, Sabrina." Graham smiles.

"Hey, Graham," Sabrina says shyly.

"So, are we going to get the highest grade in the class on this project like we usually do?" He grins.

Sabrina nods, agreeing to his boasting since she forgot how to speak after he puts his arm on her shoulder.

"Great, but the only reason we get the highest grade is that you always triple check that we did the math right. That's why you're the best lab partner." He smiles.

Sabrina is rescued by the bell literally when it rings, and Jack gently nudges her, bringing herself back to reality. After Graham walks back to his seat, she shakes her head in disbelief of what just happened.

"Hey, I still can't talk to Sierra either," Jack says.

"Yeah, I noticed that yesterday at lunch." Sabrina chuckles.

She walks over to her desk before Mr. Henderson takes attendance.

"Okay, class, your results on what cations and anions are present in the compound I gave you on Monday will be due tomorrow. Now, go back to the lab tables and get to work." He tells the class.

Sabrina gets up and walks back to the lab table Graham, and she is working at he brought over the test tubes as she gets the distilled water and everything else they need for the experiment.

"Let's get to work, Sabrina. we'll be the first to turn in our results." Graham says.

"We sure will," Sabrina says in a squeaky voice.

"Sabrina, are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sabrina says in the same tone.

'What is happening to me? I've always been able to talk to him in class without any problem. Why can't I talk to him today?' Sabrina thinks.

Sabrina has never been so happy when the bell rings again to signal the end of class. She turns in the results of the experiment to Mr. Henderson and quickly leaves the room. She gets to her locker and puts away her chemistry notebook. Taking out her geometry book and everything else she needed for her next class before she turns around as Miko runs up to her.

"So, have you asked Graham out yet?" She grins, trying her best not to get overly excited.

"No, Miko, I haven't. For the record, to ask him out I need to be able to have a conversation with him." Sabrina sighs.

"How did it go today?" She asks, leaning up against the lockers.

"Terrible, all I did was squeak, or if I did say something, my voice sounded like I was one of the Chipmunks." Sabrina answers.

"Wow, and I thought you were overreacting," she says.

Sabrina makes it through geometry class and happily leaves. The funny part is that math is her least favorite subject in school but is the class she excels in and has tutored a few students as well. After grabbing her purse and everything she needs for Spanish class from her locker, Sabrina heads to the cafeteria. Her cheeks start to feel warm as she notices that Graham saved her a spot in line. She smiles and walks over to him.

"Thanks," Sabrina says in her chipmunk voice.

"You're welcome. " Graham smiles.

Today is build a burger day. Sabrina orders a turkey burger with onions, peppers, on a Potato Roll, with Barbecue Sauce. She also gets a side of sweet potato fries and a bottle of water. As she gets to the register and takes out her wallet, she realizes that she spent all of her money buying breakfast at the diner and forgot that she wouldn't get paid till tomorrow.

"Miss. Wood, I'm short on cash could we do an I Owe You?" Sabrina asks the cashier.

"Sorry, Miss. Tucker." She says.

"Don't worry Sabrina. I've got this." Graham says.

Graham hands Miss Wood the money to pay for both of their meals. They sit at their usual table near the window.

"Thank you. I'll pay you back once I get paid tomorrow." Sabrina says in her chipmunk voice.

"Hey, you helped last week when you tutored me in geometry. Buying your lunch is my way of thanking you." He says.

Sabrina mentally slaps herself for acting like this around him. They've been going to school together since kindergarten, and now she can't talk to him. A few of his friends wave for him across the room signaling they want him to join them at their table.

"You don't mind if I go sit with them, do you?" He asks.

"No, not at all, go ahead," Sabrina replies.

After he leaves, Sabrina picks up her bottle of water and take two big sips. She then begins eating and takes out her phone to text her dad. She knows it's lame to text him to say 'I'm sorry about what happened this morning' and that it isn't the most mature way to apologize, but she will feel bad for the rest of the day if she doesn't do it now. She opens her phone and starts a conversation with her dad. Knowing that he isn't up to date with the text lingo, she has no choice but to write everything out in full, grammatically correct sentences. She is glad that her parent's plan has unlimited texting.

'Hey, dad, I'm sorry about how I acted this morning. I shouldn't have snapped back as I did.' Sabrina texts to him.

Sabrina hits send and takes another bite of her burger while she waits for his reply.

'It's okay sweetie. I shouldn't have freaked out about your clothes either. You've grown up so fast. I'm still stuck in the 'You're my little girl' phase. So where did you go?' her father's texts back.

Sabrina smiles and sends him her reply. 'It's okay, Dad. I know you're watching out for me. I went for a walk and ran into Clark; he gave me a ride to his place to wait out the storm. I would have called you, but his house has terrible cell phone reception.'

'Okay, sweetie, I knew you would have found somewhere to ride out the storm. Also, you don't have to pick up Brandon from preschool today. I have the day off.' He replies.

'Clark is picking me up after school, is that okay?' She asks.

'Sure, be back home by curfew. I love you.'' He replies.

Sabrina quickly closes her phone as Miko, Jack and Raf walk up to her.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" She asks.

"Nothing much, so who were you texting?" Miko asks.

"My dad and I fought this morning, and I wanted to apologize." Sabrina answers.

They sit down and starts eating. When the group finished eating their food, they throw away their trash before heading to their next class. Spanish class is Sabrina's favorite class, but today she couldn't stay focused at all since the only thing on her mind is, 'Does Graham think I'm stupid?' Several lines of her notes are, 'Does Graham think I'm stupid?' translated into Spanish.

"Senorita Tucker. How do you say 'training' in Spanish." The teacher asks.

"Entrenarse," Sabrina says, only slightly paying attention.

"No, Senorita Tucker, it's 'formación,' can you try to pay attention please?" The teacher says.

"Yes, Senior Santos," Sabrina says quickly hiding her face in her notebook as the rest of the students start to chuckle.

Graphic Design, History, and English class went as well as Spanish. She is so distracted whether or not Graham still thinks she's smart or if she's as intelligent as a bag of rocks that she makes a fool of herself in front of the class. Sabrina heads to band class after stopping by her locker to get her violin and the folder that contained her sheet music. She opens the band room door and bumps into another student. She catches a blue clarinet case before it hits the floor.

"I'm sorry. I've been distracted today." Sabrina says, handing the student their clarinet case.

"Me too." The student says.

"Graham I didn't know you're in Mr. Howell's band class." Sabrina smiles seeing Graham holding her violin case in his hands, "Nice catch by the way." l smile.

"You're welcome," Graham says as he hands the violin back to her. "I like hearing your real voice and not the chipmunk version." He adds.

"Thanks. So do you know if Mr. Howell would let me have a spare key so I could practice for the first class violin test?" Sabrina asks.

"He's a reasonable man. I'm pretty sure he would." Graham starts to answer. "But, the school doesn't allow students to stay after school without a teacher present." He finishes.

"Rats, I forgot about that rule." Sabrina sighs.

"I have study hall, but I finished all my work from my other classes," Graham says. ''I'd love to hear you play."

"Really?" Sabrina gasps.

"Yes, after what I heard when you played at last year's school talent show. I think you are a much better violin player than Priscilla Collins." Graham says. "How did she win first chair violin last year?"

"That girl cheated and thanks for the compliment," Sabrina says as she starts to play with her hair because of her nerves from being around him. "I have been playing longer than she has. She still doesn't know how to play a g sharp on the d string. You don't have to stay you know."

"I know, but I want to. I'll watch Priscilla Collins too, and make sure she doesn't try anything funny." Graham says.

"Thanks, I have to see if my dad remembered not to text me during school hours other than during lunch. I'll be inside in a second." Sabrina says.

Graham nods and a small smile comes to his face before he goes back into the room. Sabrina can't believe it for the first time today, she talked to Graham and didn't make a complete fool of herself.

'That was amazing, I rock.' Sabrina thinks with a smile.

Sabrina walks in the room, still very proud of herself, until Priscilla Collins walks up.

"Hey, Sabrina Out-of-tuneker." She says with a sneer.

"If you're trying to come up with a musical pun using my last name, you're going to have to come up with something else because that was lame," Sabrina says.

"Whatever, I feel sorry for your crush," Percilla smirks. "I can't believe he decided to give up his study time to hear you play. He should have reconsidered the only place you'd sound good is at the bottom of a well."

"That would be you, Priscilla. I've been playing since I was 10. You've only started playing last year." Sabrina says.

"Then how come I'm the first chair and you're not? " She smirks, slyly raising an eyebrow.

"You cheated, and you know it." Sabrina snaps. "If I were you, I'd get ready to move down a chair after the competition on Friday. I'm going to be sitting in your seat."

"I doubt that." Percilla chuckles as she goes to her seat.

Sabrina is excited that the school day is over as she goes outside to wait for Cliffjumper. She sees a yellow and black muscle car and a blue motorcycle with pink details that she recognizes as Arcee, parked next to the muscle car. Sabrina hops down off the ledge after Cliffjumper pulls up. After buckling up, Cliffjumper starts the engine and drives to the base.

"Thanks for helping this morning." Sabrina says, "Even if you didn't rescue me that whole 'Big Brother' program at the community center angle, I'm one hundred percent sure that Graham bought it."

"You're welcome," Cliffjumper says. "So, how was school?"

"It was the same as always - boring." Sabrina answers.

"So from the way you froze this morning. I'm guessing that you like that Graham kid?" Cliffjumper asks.

"I might like Graham - a little," Sabrina admits.

"A little, I think you're crushing on that Graham kid," Cliffjumper says.

"How would you know what a crush is?" Sabrina gasps.

"I might be an alien, but we share some of the same emotions you humans do." Cliffjumper chuckles." Trust me. I have made a fool of myself in front of quite a few female Cybertronians."

"So, if you like a girl, your heart beats super fast," Sabrina says.

"For us, it's called a spark, but yes, it acts the same way," Cliffjumper explains.

"That's good to hear, but I've talked with Graham four times today. Three out of the four times. I embarrassed myself by talking in my chipmunk voice." Sabrina sighs. "I think I'm going give up on telling him how I feel and secretly crush on him. Then pray that another girl asks him out."

"Don't give up now. Graham likes you for you." Cliffjumper says.

"You must be seeing things, Cliffjumper. Anyways, why was Arcee and that muscle car at the school?" Sabrina asks.

"That's Bumblebee. Two other kids saw him, and Arcee fight some other Cons before she came to help me." Cliffjumper answers."Optimus wants to tell all of you at once."


	4. Questions Answered

They soon arrive at the base. Sabrina sees Miko and Jack get off of Arcee before then seeing Rafael gets out of Bumblebee.

"Arcee, you said there were two boys," Ratchet says.

"Miko, probably just eavesdropped on a conversation and saw Arcee," Sabrina says.

"Wow Sabrina, you're good," Arcee says.

"Thanks. So is Optimus going to give us the rundown on why you guys are here? I need to practice my violin so I can prove to Priscilla Collins that I am a better musician than she is." Sabrina says.

"Who is this Priscilla Collins person?" Cliffjumper asks.

The group turns around when Optimus walks in the room.

"Cliffjumper, you will have to wait a few minutes before Sabrina can answer your question." The leader speaks.

"So what planet are you robots from?" Sabrina asks.

"Cybertron." Cliffjumper answers.

"Is Cybertron made of metal and has a building where little tiny robots play like Earth daycare?" Sabrina asks.

"Yes, it is. How did you know that?" Cliffjumper asks.

"I've been having weird dreams lately that's all," Sabrina replies.

"Why are you and the others here on Earth, Optimus?" Rafael asks.

"Cybertron does not have the means to support life after centuries of war." Optimus answers. "And we are also here to protect your planet from the Decepticons."

"I take it the Decepticons are those purple cars that tried to blast Brandon and I yesterday," Sabrina says.

"Yes. Where is your little brother?" Optimus asks, not seeing the child with Sabrina.

"Dad is watching him. I only babysit Brandon when dad is working late." Sabrina says. "Besides I can tell by Ratchet's response when Jack and the others arrived. He wouldn't like having another human in the base that is younger than we are. Not to mention extremely energetic and incredibly annoying," Sabrina adds.

"Come on Sabrina. The kid can't be all that bad." Cliffjumper says.

"What caused the war to break out on your planet? What were you fighting over?" Raphael asks.

"Over our planet's supply of energon." Optimus answers.

"I take it energon is your version of blood. If you don't have it flowing inside your body, you can't function." Sabrina says.

"Exactly, Sabrina. Wow, you are smart." Cliffjumper compliments, gaining a smile from Sabrina.

Optimus continues to explain what had happened during the war on Cybertron. Miko starts to get bored and asks if there is going to be a quiz after he finishes his lecture. Sabrina gives her a friendly shove before she asks the most critical question of all.

"Why did you bring us here? We didn't do anything wrong, except for Miko; the rest of us were in the wrong place at the wrong time." She asks Optimus.

"I fear that Megatron may return to seek revenge. If he does, your planet could become like Cybertron, barren and unable to support life." Optimus says.

"I'd be okay if Megatron could erase all little brothers in the world," Sabrina mumbles under her breath.

"Sabrina, as much to your and Ratchet's dismay, I believe that Brandon should be here as well so we can protect him and the rest of you until we can figure out what the Decepticons are planning," Optimus says.

"Optimus, not to sound ungrateful or anything, but bringing a four-year-old here is not a good idea. He would get hurt, and I'd have to take the heat since I'd be in charge of him." Sabrina says.

"Sabrina is correct, Optimus. If these human children get caught underneath our feet." Ratchet starts to say.

"You could squish us." Sabrina finishes.

"We will be careful where we walk," Optimus says in a reassuring tone.

A few seconds later, an alarm goes off. Honestly to Sabrina, it's much less annoying than her alarm clock in the morning - well the mornings her dad lets her sleep in, that is.

"I thought that they would have deactivated all the security measures on this missile silo. Considering the Army abandoned it several years ago." Rafael says.

"We reactivated them when we moved in," Cliffjumper says.

Ratchet pulls up the image from the camera.

"It's Agent Fowler along with Agent Tucker and his wife." He says.

"Agent Tucker?" Miko asks.

"Sabrina, your last name is Tucker, right?" Jack asks.

"Yes, but my parents aren't cool enough to be secret agents." Sabrina answers.

"Optimus, I thought me, my friends, and Brandon were the only humans that knew you existed," Jack says.

"Agent Fowler and his teammates were assigned to be our liaison to the outside world," Optimus explains. "They only come if there are issues."

"I guess you want us to hide." Sabrina sighs.

Optimus nods. They run away and hide underneath a fleet of stairs close to where Arcee and Bumblebee are standing. They lean against the wall before Sabrina pokes her head out when she hears the elevator door slide open. She quietly gasps as her mom and dad exit right behind Agent Fowler as he walks out.

"Prime, what are you 'Bots doing out there?" Mr. Tucker snaps.

"I had complaints from my superiors about a three-hour traffic jam." Agent Fowler adds.

"Not to mention the seven accidents and thirty-four fender benders. Also, reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make." Mr. Tucker continues.

"You forgot about them mentioning a custom black-and-yellow muscle car." Agent Fowler says, finishing Mr. Tucker's rant.

"Calm down you two; no one got hurt. I'm sure Optimus has everything under control." Mrs. Tucker says.

Sabrina quickly leans back against that wall as she attempts to wrap her brain around the fact that her mom never went to fight overseas. She and her dad have been keeping it a secret that they are working for the government as secret agents.

'I guess their lesson that secrets and safety don't go together was a lie.' Sabrina thinks.

Sabrina sets the violin case down in between her and Miko before Miko accidentally kicks it away from the wall with her right foot.

"Miko, way to blow our cover," Sabrina whispers.

"Sorry," Miko whispers back.

A few seconds later, the teenagers and Raf hear the universal signal that kids know you're in trouble when they hear Sabrina's mom shout, "Sabrina Lilah Tucker, get out here right now!"

Sabrina slowly walks over to her violin and picks it up. Then goes over to the stairs and stands in front of them looking down at her feet. She is anxious and scared of what she is about to hear.

"Agent Fowler, we have to talk with our daughter." Mr. Tucker says.

"I understand. Prime, please do all of us a huge favor and handle this under the radar before we resort to using the military." Agent Fowler says.

After he leaves, Sabrina's parents turn their attention back to their daughter.

"Sabrina, how did you get involved in this?" Mr. Tucker asks.

"Yesterday, when you told me to pick up Brandon. When we were walking home, we got attacked by Decepticons. Cliffjumper showed up and saved us." Sabrina answers.

"Thank you, Cliffjumper, for saving my family." Mrs. Tucker says.

"You're welcome, ma'am," Cliffjumper says.

"Dad, did you hire a babysitter to watch Brandon?" Sabrina asks.

"Yes, I did." Mr. Tucker answers.

"I guess I have to say goodbye to everyone, don't I?" Sabrina asks.

"No, Sabrina. I believe that Optimus is right. The Autobots are more capable of protecting you from the Decepticons than your father and I can." Mr. Tucker says.

"Thank you, Mom," Sabrina says.

"You're welcome, but remember I want you home before 10:15 tonight." Mrs. Tucker says.

"I will be home on time, I promise," Sabrina says.

After her parents leave to meet up with Agent Fowler, Sabrina walks back down the stairs to join the others and sees a shocked expression on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asks.

"I can't believe you have a 10:15 curfew on a school night," Jack says.

"Why is that so unbelievable?" Sabrina asks.

"Because my curfew is 10 pm." Jack answers.

"My parents are slightly less overprotective than your mom, I guess," Sabrina says.

Sabrina walks over to the area where the TV is and sets her things down and takes the sheet music out of her book bag as Miko walks up.

"Sabrina, have you noticed that you don't look like your parents?" she asks

"Yes, I have Miko." Sabrina snaps as she turns around. "It's bad enough that Vince said the same thing a few days ago. I don't need to hear it from you too, Miko. That I'm adopted, and I was left at an orphanage because my birth parents didn't love me and threw me away." Sabrina adds as her emotions suddenly take a 180 and she runs away crying.


	5. More Questions Arise

Sabrina's vision quickly becomes blurry as the tears continue to roll down her cheeks as she desperately tries to find somewhere to hide and calm down. She finds an empty room the only problem is, everything is robot sized. Sabrina doesn't mind as she goes into the back corner, slumping down onto the floor before she pulls her knees into her chest and cries into her hands. Back in the main room, Jack walks up to Miko.

"Great job, Miko," Jack says.

"I thought her parents would have told her by now that she's adopted," Miko says.

"If they did, Sabrina wouldn't have gotten so upset," Rafael adds.

"Does it matter if a human child looks like their parents?" Cliffjumper asks.

"To most humans, it doesn't," Jack says. "But there are a few, like the school bully, Vince. They like to contently bring it up to make whoever it is upset, so that person's confidence and self-esteem gets shattered."

"Cliffjumper, since you saved Sabrina, I'm going to assign you as her guardian," Optimus says.

"Yes, Sir," Cliffjumper says.

Acree takes hold of his wrist and drags him away.

"What's wrong with you 'Cee?" Cliffjumper asks.

"You need to get to know Sabrina, and she can help you learn more about Earth," Arcee says.

"Is that part of my job as her guardian?" Cliffjumper asks.

"Yes," Arcee says.

"I don't even know how to help Sabrina with what she is going through right now," Cliffjumper says.

"For now, all Sabrina needs to know that you're her guardian," Acree says.

"That may be true, but how are we going to find her?" Cliffjumper asks.

"Let's just follow our audio receptors since she is crying," Arcee replies.

Cliffjumper and Arcee walk down the hallway, listening carefully to hear for Sabrina crying. Inside the room where Sabrina is hiding, she realizes that the sound of her crying echoes so loud in the empty room. She doesn't care. Right now, all Sabrina wants to do is cry as it is the only thing that helps her feel better. A minute later, she hears the door to the room open before she looks up as she uses the back of her hand to dry away some of the tears from her eyes. She soon sees Cliffjumper and Arcee walking in.

"Hey, Cliffjumper, Arcee, what's up?" Sabrina sniffles.

"Optimus assigned me to be your guardian," Cliffjumper says.

"What other things do you have to do other than protecting me from the Decepticons?" Sabrina asks.

"I'll let you know when I think of another reason besides the one you just mentioned," Cliffjumper says. "Sabrina, I know this isn't a good subject, have you ever brought up that fact you think you may be adopted with your parents before?" Cliffjumper adds.

"No, Cliffjumper, I haven't. Now that Miko and Vince have brought it up I can't stop thinking about it." Sabrina says.

Sabrina doesn't know why, but suddenly she feels so many different emotions flowing through her body; a bit more anger mixed with a touch more sadness, rejection, and several others she can't place. She slowly stands up, and the only thing she feels like doing is crying again. But, she doesn't want Cliffjumper to think she is a crybaby. She does her best to hold back the tears that start to build up in her eyes.

"Sabrina, are you okay?" Cliffjumper asks.

"Cliffjumper, I'm all right. Why do you ask." Sabrina answers.

Arcee walks over to Sabrina and puts her finger on Sabrina's shoulder.

"I think he's asking because you look like you're about to cry," Arcee says, causing Sabrina to look up at her slowly. "Sabrina, closing yourself off from others when you feel upset won't help anyone," Arcee says.

"Is that your way of saying keeping all my emotions bottled up is bad?" Sabrina says.

"She's quoting me," Cliffjumper says.

"I don't see how crying is going to make me feel better," Sabrina says. " I don't know who I am anymore or where I was born. If I ask my parents about this, I'd feel like I'd be betraying them." Sabrina's voice starts to crack as a few tears begin to roll down her cheeks again. "They've accepted me into their lives, and this is how I'd be returning all the love they gave me for the past sixteen years by asking 'Mom, Dad, why didn't you tell me that I'm not your biological daughter?' It would break their hearts." Sabrina adds hiccuping as she tries to get herself to stop crying.

After Sabrina regains her composure and wipes away the last of her tears, Cliffjumper puts his hand down in front of Sabrina. She climbs onto it before he puts her onto his shoulder. Then he and Acree walk back to join up with the others. Jack hears the Autobots walking back into the room. Cliffjumper sets Sabrina down in front of the steps leading the sitting area where Jack is sitting on the couch. He gets up from the sofa goes over to Sabrina after she walks up the stairs. She notices Miko is gone.

"Miko went home early. That's odd behavior for her." Sabrina says.

"I know. But I think Miko feels bad about bringing up about you possibly being adopted." Jack says.

"I'll apologize to her at school tomorrow. I shouldn't have snapped at her." Sabrina says.

"Sabrina, I just want to let you know, no matter what your parents tell you, Miko, Raf, and I will still be your friends," Jack says.

"Jack, I appreciate what you just said," Sabrina says. "If Julian and Elena aren't my biological parents, where are my birth parents? Did they even love me if they gave me away to another family?" Sabrina wonders aloud.

"Maybe you should try to talk to them," Jack suggests.

"Jack, you have five minutes to get home before your mom sends out a search and rescue team to find you," Sabrina says, quickly changing the subject as she takes out her phone and see that it's 9:55 pm.

"Sabrina, my mom is a worry wart that's all," Jack says.

"I remember she blew a gasket when you bought that Moped when you were thirteen," Sabrina says.

"I've matured a lot since then," Jack says confidently.

Sabrina slyly raises her eyebrow.

"Sure you have but talking to Sierra is a different story." She says.

"Whatever," Jack says, lightly punching her left shoulder.

"I should get going too, or my parents will ground me till the next report card comes out," Raf says.

Optimus tells the others which human they will be protecting as their guardian. He tells Bumblebee that Raf's well being is in his hands now. Sabrina knew that Arcee doesn't want to be Jack's guardian when she rolls her eyes before walking over to him. Sabrina goes and gathers up her things before she heads home as well, since practicing for the first chair test, or the upcoming recital are not something she is up to doing anymore. Cliffjumper transforms before she gets in the passenger seat. After driving into town, they soon arrive at Sabrina's home. He slows down before stopping in front of the driveway. After she closes the door, he rolls down the window.

"Do you have school tomorrow?" He asks.

"No, we get the weekend off. All of the teachers forget that and assign homework anyway." Sabrina answers, turning to look at the red Dodge Challenger.

"So do you get to stay in recharge longer... I mean sleep in." Cliffjumper says.

"Yup." Sabrina smiles.

"Cool, I guess I'll patrol the streets until you get up," Cliffjumper says.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Cliffjumper," Sabrina says.

"Sabrina, we are friends now so that means you can call me Cliff," Cliffjumper says.

Cliff rolls up the window and waits for her to close the front door before he drives away. Sabrina goes into the living room and picks up one of the family photos off of the shelf next to the TV from Brandon's birthday last year. She never noticed that Brandon and her 'parents' don't look alike either.

'I can't believe it this means Miko was right. I am adopted. I thought this is where I belong. I don't think I should talk to Julian and Elena about don't love me. They don't love Brandon either since he's most-likely adopted too.' Sabrina thinks.

She sets the photo down and goes to her room. She places everything down on her desk before changing into her Pj's and walks to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she goes past her parents' room, she catches bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Elena, I'm not sure if Sabrina is old enough, and Brandon won't even understand." Mr. Tucker says.

"She is sixteen, Julian. We have to tell Brandon as well. We've kept this a secret from them long enough. They deserve to know." Mrs. Tucker says.

"I know. Elena, you're right. We'll have a family meeting tomorrow after breakfast." Mr. Tucker says.


	6. Running Away from The Truth

Sabrina knows that listening in on their conversation is wrong, but Mr. and Mrs. Tucker told her that secrets and family don't go together. She figures that it's a lie and they don't consider her an actual member of the household. She's just another family's mistake they choose to take in and raise instead. She looks in the mirror and frowns as she sees her reflection in the mirror.

'Should I stay to let "my parents" explain why they did not want to tell me that I'm not their biological daughter and Brandon isn't their biological son?' Sabrina thinks.

Sabrina picks up her toothbrush and refuses to smile when she brush her front teeth. Two minutes late she goes back to her room and sees the glow in the dark stars that Mr. and Mrs. Tucker put up over her bed when she was three to help her overcome her childish fear of the dark. They spell out, "I Love You." She lets out a long sigh and decides it's time to take them down.

'Just another thing on the list of stuff "my parents" forgot to do. They should have taken them down when I was six, so I have to do it myself.' Sabrina thinks.

She tiptoes down the stairs and gets the step ladder and everything else she needs for her project. Then goes back to her room to get started. By midnight, she's happy with her work. Sabrina even managed to remove all the glue off the ceiling without taking much of the paint with it. She puts a fresh coat of paint on it to be on the safe side. She then heads back downstairs to put everything away. Sabrina angrily throws the stars away in the trash can outside so Mr. and Mrs. Tucker can't find them.

She then goes to bed around one am since her mind refused to shut down. Sabrina wakes up from a dream about finding out that her birth parents are searching for her almost like they didn't want to send her away. She realizes that she's not emotionally ready to hear the truth and why her adoptive parents kept this information a secret. She grabs her phone off the nightstand before seeing it's 5:30 am. She sets the phone down and stretches before getting out of bed. She changes into a plain blue t-shirt, jeans and a pair of hiking shoes.

Sabrina grabs the Army backpack she got last year for her birthday and packs it with all the items she needs to run away from 'home.' She takes out the portfolio from the desk drawer and puts it in the outside pocket. She then sneaks out through her bedroom window - again.

'I should leave a note. I don't want anyone to find me. I need time to figure things out.' Sabrina thinks before writing a quick note, laying it on the bed.

Sabrina looks back one more time before she runs away. She's afraid that once her "parents" tell her. All she is going to do is want to find out everything she can about her birth parents.

'It's better for everyone if I leave. That way, they can have another daughter who can do everything I can't, like passing on all their good genes to the next generation. I'm better off by myself. I need to figure out what my purpose is and who I am.' Sabrina thinks.

Twenty minutes later, Sabrina gets to the woods and finds a place to make camp. She builds herself a shelter from twigs and pieces of bark scattered on the path like she read about in a survival manual she checked out from the library a few years ago. Once done with the frame, she places a tarp over the roof and ties it tight so that it won't move, and so it blocks the wind.

Her phone is off to save the battery since she doesn't know how long it will take to charge using the solar battery charger Mr. Tucker bought her for Christmas last year. She takes out her sleeping bag before crawling into it and tries to get some more sleep. A few rays of sunshine hit her face, so she rolls away from it before hearing voices.

"Cliff, we're out here scouting for energon," Arcee says.

"I know Cee, but I stopped by Sabrina's house to pick her up, but she wasn't there," Cliffjumper says.

"Cliff, I'm sure she's okay. " Arcee says.

Sabrina groans and gets out of her sleeping bag before hiding behind a tree. A few seconds later, she hears Arcee and Cliffjumper enter the campsite.

"The source Ratchet's scans picked up is just up ahead. Cliff, what's wrong? Why did you stop?" Arcee asks.

"Cee, I think I know where Sabrina is," Cliffjumper replies.

"Where?" Arcee asks.

"Hiding behind the tree over there next to that shelter," Cliffjumper says pointing over to her hiding spot.

Sabrina sighs and walks out from behind the tree before she slowly goes over to them.

"Cliff, how did you know where I was hiding?" Sabrina asks.

"You should have tried harder to cover your tracks." Cliffjumper answers. "Why are you out here?" Cliffjumper adds, voicing his concerns.

Sabrina looks down at her feet and mumbles, "I might have run away from home."

"You ran away?" Arcee gasps.

"I don't want to talk about it. Don't you two have a mission to complete?" Sabrina says. "I can take care of myself. I'm not a defenseless little kid. There is no way the Decepticons can find me. The path is too narrow for a car." Sabrina continues.

"Sabrina, I admire your confidence, but you can't stay out here. It's not safe. The Decepticons can find you from above." Arcee says.

"Wait, since when can they fly?" Sabrina asks.

"There are two kinds of Deception troopers. The ground vehicles and the seeker planes. We can't risk them spotting you when you make a fire at night." Arcee says.

"Arcee is right, Sabrina. You should come with us back to the base. Plus, Optimus would rip out my spark out if I failed to protect you since I'm your guardian." Cliffjumper says.

"Fine, I'll go. Cliff, you have mastered the guilt trip." Sabrina sighs.

Cliff picks Sabrina up and puts her on his shoulder. The group soon heads towards the energon Ratchet had detected.

"Sabrina, yesterday, you mentioned having a dream about Cybertron?" Cliffjumper asks.

"Yes, but I did have an even stranger one than that about these two little robots being put inside this container and voices saying 'Don't cry sweetsparks we'll be a family again. We Love you.'" Sabrina says. "Then a lid closes before everything fades to black." She finishes.

"That container must have been a stasis pod," Arcee says.

"Stasis Pod?" Sabrina asks.

"Explanations will come after we get back to base," Arcee says as they approach the energon.

Sabrina gasps when she recognizes the shape of the crystals and the color.

"What's wrong?" Cliffjumper asks.

"The energon looks like the crystals on my violin," Sabrina says.

"Really?" Cliffjumper asks since he hasn't seen the instrument before.

"Yes," Sabrina says, sounding 100 percent certain.

"Cliff, let's get to work collecting it before the Decepticons come after us," Arcee says.

Sabrina's eyes widen in awe as a ground bridge opens in front of them.


	7. A Message From Alpha Trion

"Sabrina, the ground bridge works for humans. You might feel dizzy after we get back to base." Cliff warns.

Sabrina prepares herself to feel nauseous as Cliff walks into the green portal. They exit and walk over to Optimus and Ratchet.

"Sabrina, how are you feeling? The other children have said that they felt their bones vibrate after going through the ground bridge." Cliffjumper says.

"I feel fine." Sabrina replies.

"So, why are you up so early. I remember you said that you hate getting up early." Ratchet adds.

"I do, but I overheard Mr. and Mrs. Tucker talking last night. They said that they're finally going to tell me that my brother and I are adopted." Sabrina says.

"I thought you wanted your parents to tell you about how you came to be a part of their family." Optimus says, slightly confused.

"I do. I'm starting to have this feeling again that even though I look like a human, I'm not, and that this isn't where I belong." Sabrina says.

Optimus helps Sabrina down off Cliff's shoulder before he sets her down on the floor. Cliff and Arcee start taking the energon to the storage area. Cliff tries to carry ten pieces at once. The top two bits fall off the stack and land on the floor. Sabrina goes over to them and picks one up without the 'Bots noticing. When her fingers touches the shard, she feels a sharp jolt of electricity flow through her body. She screams in pain and quickly drops the energon.

Sabrina is pretty sure that this is a dream since she's not in the base. Instead, she's surrounded by that same blue light and the same half of a robot that has a long beard looking down at her from her dreams.

"How are you? Am I dead? Are you my robotic guardian angel or something?" Sabrina asks, unsure of what's going on.

"I am Alpha Trion, young one. No, you are not dead and I am not an angel." Alpha Trion replies.

"Okay, Alpha Trion, sir, why are you here?" Sabrina asks, trying to be as polite as she can be.

"I am here to tell you that you are part Cybertronian and you need to find your sister." Alpha Trion says.

"That's impossible, I look like a human." Sabrina says. "And what do you mean find my sister?" Sabrina adds.

"That is how the other Primes and I decided to disguise you so the Decepticons could not find you." Alpha Trion answers. "Those dreams you have been having are memories of the beginning of your life." Alpha Trion continues. "Your Cybertronian life."

"How am I supposed to find my sister?" Sabrina asks.

"You must get help from your human family." Alpha Trion says.

"That's not going to happen." Sabrina snaps. "They've been keeping the secret that I'm adopted my entire life." Sabrina adds.

"I'll contact you again." Alpha Trion says.

"Alpha Trion, wait!" Sabrina shouts.

"Sabrina, wake up!" She hears Cliff shout.

"Cliffjumper, relax, she is fine." She then hears Ratchet say.

Sabrina slowly opens her eyes. Everything is blurry for a few seconds until she sees Cliffjumper's holoform looking down at her. The next thing she knows, he picks her and hugs her. Cliffjumper is so happy that Sabrina is awake that he ignores the loud buzzing sound.

"Cliffjumper, you're suffocating her!" Ratchet shouts.

Ratchet takes Sabrina out of the holoform's arms and puts her back down on the bed. She coughs a few times before her lungs start to fill with oxygen and can breathe normally again.

"Sorry, Sabrina. I forgot you humans need to breathe to function properly." Cliffjumper says.

"It's okay, just be careful next time alright. I'd like all my bone and internal organs to stay where they are supposed to be." Sabrina says.

Ratchet pushes Cliff's holoform away and scans her again.

"By the Allspark... I'm picking up a faint trace of energon flowing through Sabrina's body." Ratchet gasps.

"How is that possible Ratchet? Sabrina is human, not Cybertronian." Cliffjumper says.

"All of you might think I'm crazy..." Sabrina says clearing the huge lump in her throat. "But Alpha Trion contacted/talked to me while I was unconscious." Sabrina adds.

"Why would one of the original Primes speak to you?" Ratchet asks.

"All he said was I'm part Cybertronian and that I need to find my sister." Sabrina answers.

"That would explain why my scanner picked up a faint energon pulse." Ratchet says.

"Why did that energon shard shock me? Was that supposed to happen?" Sabrina asks.

"I'm not sure Sabrina, raw energon is highly combustible but it shouldn't have generated an electric pulse like it did." Ratchet explains.

"Do you think I have a unique ability that allows me to pull energy from raw energon?" Sabrina asks.

"I'm not sure, or it could just be your body is trying to adjust as your Cybertronian side is beginning to surface." Ratchet replies.

"Great, Cybertron's version of puberty has started. This stinks." Sabrina sighs. "I hope I don't have to sit through a Cybertronian version of Sex Ed because Earth's is terrible. The first class I had was when I was ten." Sabrina continues.

"It's that young for humans?" Cliff asks.

"No, for a girl it usually starts between the ages 8 to 15 and for boys it's 10 to 14. So, in fifth grade, we had our first sex education class of many. Before students can take the course, the parents had to sign a permission slip." Sabrina says. "After they had been turned in, the teachers split the class up, boys in one group and girls in the other and told us was what changes were going to happen to our bodies. It didn't make it less awkward when it did happen, but it did take away a bit of the fear, though." She continues.

Sabrina soon has a strange feeling that she's about to get her first lesson, so she tries to make her escape. She quickly sits up before realizing that was a terrible idea. Multiple copies of everything appears in front of her as the room spins around. Ratchet puts his finger on her shoulder and pushes her back down on the bed.

"Ep, Ep, Ep, you're not going anywhere. I need to run a few more tests to make sure that zap you received from that energon shard didn't harm any of your internal organs." Ratchet orders.

Sabrina tries to shake off the dizzy spell and gets up again. Ratchet gently pushes down on her shoulder to keep her from moving, again.

"But, I need to practice for the first chair competition for band class." Sabrina argues.

"Sabrina, the more you fight it, the longer it's going to take me to finish." Ratchet says.

"Fine, but I'm ticklish so I am going to squirm when you do the abdominal exam." Sabrina sighs as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Meanwhile, in the next town over, another sixteen-year old girl named Natasha, is sitting in her room doing her homework. She leans back in her chair and rubs her temples.

"Time for a break, I've been working on my essay for an hour." She says.

She gets up from her chair before she's suddenly hit by a dizzy spell. Natasha catches herself on the corner of the desk. She closes her eyes and opens them to see half of a robot that has a long beard looking down at her.

"Who are you? Did I pass out?" Natasha asks.

"No, my dear, I am contacting you through what humans call a daydream. I am Alpha Trion." Alpha Trion says.

"Okay, Alpha Trion, sir, why are you contacting me?" Natasha asks.

"I am here to tell you that you are part Cybertronian, and your Cybertronian form will fully activate in the next few weeks." Alpha Trion says.

"So, is there anyone out there who can help me?" Natasha asks.

"Yes, but you need to head to Jasper." Alpha Trion replies.

"Why do I have to go there?" Natasha asks.

Before Alpha Trion can answer, he disappears as Natasha hears her mother calling her downstairs for dinner. Natasha pushes herself away from the desk and goes to the kitchen.

'Should I believe anything this Alpha Trion just told me? I can't be Cybertronian can I? What exactly is a Cybertronian? Besides, I look and function like a normal human.' Natasha thinks.


	8. We're not family Anymore

Ten minutes ago, Ratchet released Sabrina from the medical bay. Her and Cliffjumper went back to her campsite to get her gear. After returning, she goes over to the platform where the TV is and takes her violin, music stand, and sheet music out of her bag. She sets up the music stand next to the big chair before she places the sheets with her scales on top of the folder with "Canon in D" that Mr. Howell gave Sabrina to practice for the competition.

"I'm going to need your help, Cliff. Could you record me while I play "Canon in D?" If I make one mistake while I play it during the competition, I can kiss first chair violin goodbye. I'm not going to let Priscilla Collins beat me this year. She didn't even deserve to win last year." Sabrina says.

"Is Priscilla Collins your rival?" Arcee asks.

"I guess you could say that, but she also cheated her way to get the first chair for violin," Sabrina says.

"But how did Priscilla Collins cheat?" Cliffjumper asks.

"While I was playing she walked past me and 'accidentally' poked me in the stomach with her bow," Sabrina says. "She did it so hard I ended up playing the wrong note," Sabrina adds.

"How come the teacher didn't say anything?" Arcee asks.

"The rules say that all Mr. Howell is allowed to do during the competition is to listen to the students as they play. He can't even look away from his score sheet, or the competition is over." Sabrina answers.

Sabrina opens her violin case and realizes it looks different than it did yesterday. She looks at her name to see the energon crystals seems to be sparkling brighter than usual.

"That's weird," Sabrina says.

"What's wrong," Ratchet asks.

She picks up her violin and walks over to the railing as Ratchet and Optimus walk over to her. She hands the instrument to Ratchet before he and Optimus take turns looking at it.

"This isn't going allow the 'Cons to track me is it?" Sabrina asks.

"No. These bits are too small that our tracking system would have a tough time picking a signal from them." Ratchet says.

"Yes, Ratchet is correct, you will be fine," Optimus adds.

"But if these small bits of energon won't show up on a scan, but the even smaller amount inside me can..." Sabrina starts to say. "Doesn't that give me the right to freak out even a little bit." she continues.

"Relax, Partner; everything will be fine. I promise." Cliffjumper says.

Optimus hands the violin back to her before Sabrina walks over to the music stand. She lets out a shaky sigh before she puts her chin on the rest and nods to Cliffjumper who begins to record as she starts to play "Canon in D." He stops when she places the violin down on the coffee table. After she listens to the recording, Sabrina realizes that she played the wrong note on measure ten, and is flat three times throughout the song on top of that.

"This song isn't that difficult. I should be able to play it without making a single mistake." Sabrina sighs.

"I didn't hear any mistakes," Ratchet says.

"Yeah, it sounded great," Cliff adds.

"Thanks, you two, but I've been playing for six years. I can tell when I play the wrong note or when I'm out of tune." Sabrina says.

After she plays it two more times, the proximity alarm goes off. She puts everything away and walks down the stairs and watches the video on the screen and sees 'her parents' and Brandon walk over to the elevator. She turns around and tries to leave when the door opens and gets about three steps away from the tunnel that leads outside before Cliff reaches down and picks her up.

"Cliff, what are you doing?" Sabrina asks as she tries to get out of his hand.

"Sabrina, you can run away forever, but you need to let them explain why they didn't tell you that you're adopted," Cliffjumper says as he sets Sabrina down in front of them.

"Cliffjumper is right, sweetheart." Mr. Tucker says.

"Sabrina, your father and I meant to tell you that we adopted you and Brandon years ago, but our mission got in the way." Mrs. Tucker says.

"So, using your job as an excuse to keep this a secret from me. Neither of you felt any guilt for the choice you made? I thought you loved us, but I was wrong," Sabrina says.

"We did feel guilty sweetheart, but we love both of you." Mr. Tucker says.

"Did I do something to my other mommy and daddy? Did they hate me?" Brandon asks.

"No, Brandon, your birth parents loved you a lot. They went to the doctors for your one-month check-up, but on the way, your parents got into a car accident." Mrs. Tucker says.

"Your mother passed away, and your father was severely injured. The only injury you got was some scratches and a few bumps. One day, while he was recovering, your father asked your mother and me to visit him. He said that he knew that once he got out, he won't be able to take care of you properly. So, to make sure that you'd have the best life possible..." Mrs. Tucker starts.

"He asked your mother and I if we can take of you in and raise you." Mr. Tucker finishes.

"Was my daddy sad?" Brandon asks.

"He was, buddy, your daddy was trying not to cry." Mr. Tucker says.

After hearing the story of how Brandon become a member of their family, Sabrina feels more anger mixed with a bit of sadness and confusion begin to build up inside her.

Her voice changes from a moderate tone to shouting, "Mrs. Tucker and Mr. Tucker when you brought Brandon home, all you told me was you were fostering him till another family adopted him. You lied to me then, so why should I believe a word either of you say?"

"Sabrina Liah, I know you're upset with us, that doesn't give you the right to talk to either of us in that tone young lady." Mr. Tucker says.

Sabrina's voice changes one more time as it cracks while tears start to stream down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tucker, but I don't have to listen to you or your wife. We are no longer a family." She says.

"Of course we are, sweetheart." Mrs. Tucker says as she moves closer and hugs Sabrina.

"No, we aren't. I got a message from Alpha Trion." Sabrina says as she pushes her 'mother' away. "I'm staying here with my fellow Cybertronians where I belong." Sabrina continues before turning to her left and running down the stairs towards the tunnel.

Cliffjumper tries to stop her with his right hand by placing it in front of her, but she spins around it before she continues to run out of the room.

"Sabrina, come back," Cliffjumper shouts, voice full of concern.

"It's okay Cliffjumper, let her go. She needs time to reflect on her emotions." Mrs. Tucker says.

"Elena, our daughter just disrespected us. We need to find her and ground her till she is eighteen." Mr. Tucker says.

"Julian, she may have raised her voice, but I noticed that she never called us by our first names, so she still respects us. Sabrina has every right to be mad at us. We kept this a secret from her for too long." Mrs. Tucker says. "I'm not sure if she'd believed us if we said that the owners of the orphanage said that they just found her and two other babies in a metal-like basket in the backyard one night." Mrs. Tucker continues.

"What happened to that other babies?" Cliffjumper asks.

"They were adopted by two different families. A boy and a girl." Mrs. Tucker says.

"Do you know either of their names by any chance?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes, his name is Graham. His parents work in Unit E as well." Mrs. Tucker says. "I didn't find out the girl's name though."

"Elena, you and your husband are aware that Sabrina is part Cybertronian correct?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes, but when we were contacted last night by Alpha Trion. My husband and I just thought it was a weird dream caused by that pepperoni pizza we ate before bed."

"Mrs. Tucker, I can assure you that Alpha Trion's message to the two of you was very real. The history of Earth and Cybertron are linked, so we must find Graham and the other child to protect them as well." Optimus says.

"Shouldn't we find Sabrina first?" Cliffjumper asks.

"Don't worry Cliffjumper, if Sabrina isn't still here in the base. I'm pretty sure she went to her secret spot in the forest that she likes to go whenever she wants to be alone with her thoughts. She'll be fine." Mrs. Tucker says.

"The 'Cons could spot her and take her to their ship." Cliffjumper gasps.

"Clam down partner, if Sabrina has done this before, I'm sure she has a route she takes that would make it hard for someone to track her," Arcee says.

"Arcee is right. We did find out where it is, although we did have to through some pricker bushes and the path is narrow it is hidden by some thick tree as well." Mrs. Tucker says. "If Sabrina wants to stay here to keep us safe from the Decepticons finding out where we live, that's fine. But make sure that she still goes to school," Mrs. Tucker continues.

"Yes, Ma'am," Cliffjumper says.

"Thank you, Cliffjumper." Mrs. Tucker says.

They soon walk back over to the elevator before they ride up and get into their jet and fly back to headquarters. After Agent Fowler helps Brandon inside his aircraft, he follows behind them.

'Sabrina, sweetheart, I'm sorry we did this to you. We've been terrible parents. I hope that you can trust us again.' Mrs. Tucker thinks.


	9. Wait, Graham, you're Adopted too?

Sabrina sneaks out through the door at the end of the tunnel once she sees Bumblebee enter. After the door closes behind her, she heads off to the forest. Reaching the path leading to her hiding space and realizes that the entrance needs to be a little bigger when a cut appears on her right arm after she crawls past the thorn bush as the path widens out enough for her to sit down. It was bleeding a lot, and it wasn't bad enough that she needed stitches. She rips off a few leaves from a branch near her, then places them over the cut.

'I knew I should use my shirt as a tourniquet, but this is my favorite I'm not going to destroy it just to patch up a small cut.' Sabrina thinks.

She slowly stands up and walks down the path until she arrives at the cave and sits down to rest.

Two minutes later, removing her hand off of her arm and sees that the bleeding stopped. The sound of a few pebbles shifts as someone walks up causes her to jump to her feet. Sabrina gasps when Graham enters the cave.

"Graham, how do you know about this place?" Sabrina ask.

"I found it last year; I like to come here when I've had an emotionally stressful day or week." Graham answers. "My Parents just dropped a bombshell on me, so what about you?" Graham continues.

"The past few days have been strange, and I don't know if you'd believe me if I told what happened," Sabrina replies.

"After I patch up your cut on your arm, do you want to talk about it?" Graham says.

"Do you have first aid training?" Sabrina asks.

Graham nods as he steps closer to Sabrina as her heart begins to race. He sets down his bag and takes out a first aid kit. Sabrina feels a spark of static electricity as he touches her arm. She looks down at him and sees the one part of his eye is energon blue and the inside is green. He finishes cleaning her cut and puts a gauze pad on it. Then wraps some a bandage around it.

"My parents told me I'm adopted," Sabrina says. "How come your eyes look different than they did yesterday?" Sabrina adds.

"My parents said the same thing today too, and I just noticed that they look different when I woke up this morning," Graham says. "I bet you're feeling mad, sad and just confused about what is going to happen next." Graham continues.

"Exactly, so how am I supposed to get past all these feelings?" Sabrina asks.

"Talking to someone usually helps," Graham says.

"That and having someone who is going through the same thing helps too," Sabrina says.

"Yes it does, so if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you." Graham agrees.

"Thanks, Graham. So did your parents have any information about your birth parents?" Sabrina asks.

"No, they didn't." Graham answers.

"That's weird, wouldn't the people in charge of the orphanage have the information on file?" Sabrina says.

"They do, but my parents said that I just showed up in the backyard one night in a metal-like basket with two other babies," Graham says.

"That is strange. Was there a note or something attached to the basket?"

Graham nods and hands a folded up piece of paper to her. She looks at it and recognizes that it's written in Cybertronian since it exactly likes what she saw on the computers back at the base.

"I have some friends that can help you find out what this says," Sabrina says. "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about them." Sabrina continues.

"Why?" Graham asks.

Sabrina tells him to trust her. He nods, and they leave the cave to head to the Autobot base. Sabrina leads Graham around the back of the base before they climb the side of the mountain. Sabrina bites the inside of cheek as she feels a sharp twinge of pain. She looks at her right arm to see the bandage tangled up on a branch. The edge went into her skin and now is lodged inside the cut. She reaches over and breaks it before she then keeps climbing Graham pulls her up. They soon sit down on a rock a few steps away from them.

"Man, Sabrina... bushes and tree branches hate you today." Graham jokes.

"Not the best time to crack a joke." Sabrina snaps.

"Sorry, we have to get you some help," Graham says.

He helps her stand up, and they go over to the elevator. Sabrina thinks her heart jumped out of her chest as the proximity alarm goes off when they step down on the landing pad.

"Isn't this place abandoned? Why are the security systems still active?" Graham asks.

"I'll explain everything once we're inside, I promise," Sabrina says.

Inside the base, Ratchet sees Sabrina and Graham on the monitor.

"What is that girl thinking?" Arcee asks.

"Cee, calm down, I'm sure Sabrina has a good explanation why she brought that boy here. Ratchet can you zoom in?" Cliffjumper says.

"Of course," Ratchet says.

"Guys, we don't have to look for Graham. Sabrina already found him." Cliffjumper gasps.

"How can you be so sure that's the kid we're looking for?" Acree asks.

"We'll find out in a minute since they should be arriving any second," Ratchet says just before the elevator door opens.

Ratchet and Cliffjumper walk over to the platform. They gasp in shock seeing an unconscious Sabrina in Graham's arms. Cliffjumper activates his holoform, and it runs over to them.

"What happened kid," Cliffjumper asks.

"Clark, thank goodness." Graham sighs.

Ratchet activate his holoform. Sabrina slowly opens her eyes and can barely make out a 5''6' man in his thirties with black hair and green eyes. He is wearing medical scrubs and a doctors lab coat. He then walks over to them.

"Cliffjumper, she needs medical attention. This boy can explain everything after we get her to the medical bay." Ratchet snaps.

Graham nervously follows Ratchet's holoform to the medical bay. He lays Sabrina down on the bed before he walks back over to 'Clark' and lets Ratchet to his job. Sabrina groans and slowly opens her eyes.

"Ratchet, you have a holoform too, why didn't you use it before? When did you learn human medicine?" Sabrina asks.

"Sabrina, save your strength. Yes, I do, it's going to easier for me to help you this way. Also, I thought it would be a good idea to learn about Earth science and medicine since we accepted you and your friends in our lives." Ratchet says. "I'm going to put in stasis... to sleep so I can safely remove the branch from your arm" Ratchet continues.

He attaches the IV drip and heart monitor before placing a mask over her face. When she is completely under the anesthetic, the medic gets to work. Ten minutes later, Graham gasps in shock when he sees Ratchet's holorform disappear and his robot form walk in. He scans her arms to make sure that there is no nerve damage. He sighs in relief and starts to stitch the cut closed. The medic, 'Clark' and Graham walk to the main room so Ratchet can tell the group about how the surgery went. Graham is trying his best to keep his composure seeing the two-story giant robots around him.

"How is Sabrina doing Ratchet?" Cliffjumper asks.

"The surgery went well, but she lost a lot of blood," Ratchet answers.

"Couldn't we just give some energon?" Cliffjumper suggests.

"That's too dangerous Cliffjumper. She only has a small trace of energon in her system now. If I introduce too much at once, she could go into shock." Ratchet replies.

"Then what are we going to do?" Arcee asks.

"I'll donate some of my blood to help her," Graham says confidently.


	10. Graham’s introduction to the Autobots

The Autobots looks down at Graham to see the outer part of his eyes are energon blue, and the inside is green.

"Are you sure kid?" Cliffjumper asks.

"Yes I am, Sir." Graham answers.

"Kid, call me Cliff, okay?" Cliffjumper says.

"Sure thing, Cliff," Graham says.

"How can we be sure that Sabrina's body won't reject your blood?" Ratchet asks.

"My blood type is O, I'm a universal donor which means my blood doesn't have A nor B antigens on red cells so it won't trigger Sabrina's immune system to attack the new red blood cells from my blood," Graham explains.

"Graham, go with Ratchet," Optimus says.

"Yes, Sir," Graham says.

Graham and Ratchet go back to the medical bay. Ratchet activates his holoform again and gathers everything he needs for the transfusion. Graham takes a bottle of water and a pack of cookies out of his backpack to eat after Ratchet finished taking the blood from his body. Ratchet scans him first so he could see how much energon is in the boy's bloodstream.

"This will work after I remove some of the energon from it. Right now, your energon level is at fifteen percent." Ratchet says.

"Is that why eyes changed color?" Graham asks.

"Yes, I'm afraid that they'll become completely blue when your energon levels reach fifty percent," Ratchet says.

"How long until that happens?" Graham asks.

"I'm not sure but, I should be able to run a test to figure that out. For now, I'll need to remove some of the energon from your blood before I can give it to Sabrina." Ratchet answers.

They glance over at Sabrina and see her start to wake up. Ratchet walks over to her.

"Ratchet, is my arm still attached?" Sabrina asks groggily.

"Yes, it is, Sabrina." Ratchet answers.

Sabrina tries to lift her arm but only raises it a few inches before it drops back down on the bed.

Still speaking in her groggy tone, "Why does it feel so heavy?"

"It's still numb from the medicine I used to turn off the nerves in your arm so I could remove the branch," Ratchet says.

She starts to giggle as the light above her starts to multiply and flicker like stars.

"Ratchet, I can see the big dipper." She says.

A few seconds later she goes back to sleep. Ratchet turns his attention back to Graham and gets to work on the blood transfusion. An hour later, Sabrina and Graham rejoin the group. A few seconds after, Cliffjumper picks Sabrina up and hugs her.

"Cliffjumper, be careful you could pop one of her stitches." Ratchet snaps, not wanting to redo his work.

"Ratchet forgot to mention you're also crushing my lungs." Sabrina groans.

Cliffjumper puts Sabrina down back on the floor.

"Graham, I am Optimus Prime. My friends and I are robotic organisms from Cybertron, also known as Cybertronians. I know we need to help Sabrina, but did you happen to have a dream where you received a message from a Cybertronian named Alpha Trion?" Optimus asks.

"Yes, Optimus. I had one two weeks ago, and two days ago, my parents told me that I'm adopted." Graham answers.

"What did Alpha Trion tell you?" Optimus asks.

"He told me that I'm part Cybertronian. I didn't believe him at first. When I noticed my eyes changed color last week though, I knew it was true." Graham says.

"Graham, I will introduce you to the others and continue this conversation after you help Sabrina," Optimus says.

"So Graham, I take it you've already met the Autobots?" Sabrina asks, motioning to the Cybertronians.

"Not all of them. Just Arcee, Optimus, Cliffjumper, and Ratchet." Graham says.

A few seconds later, Bumblebee and Bulkhead come back from their morning patrol. They transform and walk over to them.

"Perfect timing you two, the big guy is Bulkhead," Sabrina says

"I take it the yellow and black one is called Bumblebee?" Graham asks.

"You got it. Bulkhead and 'Bee, this is Graham." Sabrina says.

Graham says hi to them. Bumblebee kneels in front of him and holds out one of his fingers to shake Graham's hand.

*It's nice to meet you, Graham." Bumblebee buzzes.

"So, what did that note say?" Sabrina asks.

"What note?" Ratchet asks.

Sabrina takes the note out of her pocket and hands it to him.

"Where did you get this?" Ratchet asks.

"She got it from me. My parents gave it to me when they told me that they got it the day they adopted me." Graham says,

"What did your parents say about how you arrived on this planet?" Optimus asks.

"All the information the orphanage has about me is that showed up in the backyard one night in a metal-like basket with two other babies," Graham says. "This note was attached to the lid." Graham continues.

"Well, it says "Please watch over these three sparklings. They are critical to the restoration of our planet. I've disguised them as humans to keep them hidden from the Decepticons. Their Cybertron side will begin to activate after their sixteenth Earth birthday. I will contact the Earth family. I feel it is the right one to protect them until that day. Thank you for your assistant humans." Ratchet reads.

"Well, it seems Alpha Trion has a plan," Optimus says.

"How are we supposed to restore Cybertron?" Graham asks.

"No offense to Alpha Trion, but how does he expect three teenagers to do what he is asking," Sabrina adds.

"You two, I'm sure your destinies and the rest of Alpha Trion's plan will reveal themselves to you in time," Optimus says. "Graham, you will need a guardian to protect you while you are outside of the base" He finishes.

"Who is going to be his guardian, Optimus. You and Ratchet are the only Autobots left." Arcee says.

"Optimus, no offense, but you're the team leader," Sabrina says. "It would be best if Ratchet would be Graham's guardian. You have enough on your plate as it is." Sabrina adds.

"Sabrina, Optimus is a Prime. He can handle it." Cliffjumper says.

"Cliffjumper, she meant no disrespect. Sabrina, I appreciate your concern, but for now, you two need to stay here until we can figure things out." Optimus says.

"What about school?" Sabrina asks.

"You two will still be attending. You will return here afterward instead of your homes." Optimus answers.

Meanwhile, at Natasha's house, her parents just called a family meeting. Her older brother, Christian, is back from Military school. He got kicked out yesterday. Natasha is sitting next to him on the couch, while their parents are standing in front of them behind the coffee table.

"Why am I here?" Christian asks. "I already know what you and dad are going to tell the Lame-o sitting next to me," Christian adds.

"I'm the Lame-o." Natasha snaps. "You have done something terrible if you got kicked out of Military school," Natasha adds.

"At least I can answer someone when they ask me 'Who do you look like more, your mom or your dad?' unlike you," Christian says.

"So what if I don't look like them, they love me regardless," Natasha says.

"Natasha, Honey, your father and I have to tell you something that we should have brought up a long time ago." Natasha's mother says.

"That we're moving away and leaving Natasha here," Christian says.

"Christian." Natasha's father scolds.

"What is it?" Natasha asks as she folds her hands together and taps her fingertips on her knuckles.

"Your mother and I had a strange dream, and a robot told us we needed to go to an orphanage in Jasper to adopt a baby girl and her sister." Natasha's mother says.

"I have a sister! Why didn't you adopt her too?" Natasha asks. "Did you think we'd be too much for you to handle, so you split us up," Natasha shouts.

"Natasha, Honey, I know you're upset, and your father and I don't blame you." Natasha's mother starts. "You need to understand we didn't want to separate you from your sister, but financially we couldn't afford to raise the two of you." Natasha's mother continues.

"How did my sister and I end up at the orphanage?" Natasha asks.

"I'm afraid we don't know; the orphanage didn't have any information about your birth parents." Natasha's mother says.

"The only other information we know is there was another baby beside your sister that just appear one night in the backyard." Natasha's father adds.

"If the orphanage doesn't have any answers." Natasha starts. "I'm just going to have to go to Jasper and find my sister." Natasha continues.

"Absolutely not, young lady, you are staying right here." Natasha's father snaps.

Back in Jasper, Graham and Sabrina are a little concerned about why Alpha Trion picked them for his mission. A few seconds later, Sabrina's heart starts to race as she looks down to see Graham holding her hand. Their eyes meet as Sabrina slowly brings her eyes back up. She notices that his eyes aren't half green half energon blue anymore. Now, they are entirely blue. Sabrina start feels her cheeks get warm as a massive lump forms in the back of her throat. He lets go of her hand and puts his arm on her shoulder.

"Sabrina, call me crazy, but I think you might like me," Graham says.

"What gave it away?" Sabrina squeaks.

"One, you're blushing. Two, you suddenly get nervous whenever I'm around." Graham replies. "Third, in chemistry class, I have seen you look at me then turn away and smile when I look back at you," Graham adds.

Sabrina summons up all the courage she can and swallows the lump her throat. "Yes, Graham. I do like you, a lot... can we be a couple?"

"Why can't we?" Graham asks. "I mean most of the school already ships us." Graham continues.

"What does 'ship us' mean?" Cliffjumper asks.

"It means whenever any of the other students see us together they put us people into a romantic relationship," Graham answers.

"Great" Sabrina sighs, "Just because all the kids in school think we should date, doesn't mean we should give in to peer pressure. Couldn't it be dangerous especially after our Cybertronian side fully activates?" Sabrina continues.

"I don't think so, but we'll have to learn how to control it. So why don't we do it together as a team?" Graham says.

"Okay, let's see how things go," Sabrina says, nervous on what's ahead of her.

'I don't know if I'm ready to start down this new path on my road of life. If Graham wants to see this through, I don't have much choice.' Sabrina thinks.


	11. Packing Up

"I should head back to my house to get a few more things so I can turn one of the extra rooms more fit for a human to stay in," Sabrina says.

"Sounds like a good plan. I should do that too, and maybe afterward we could go out to lunch?" Graham says.

"Nice segway into asking me out on a date there, Graham. If we did, I'm sure we'd have to be chaperoned by our guardians." Sabrina says.

"True, but they'd be outside the restaurant in vehicle mode keeping an eye out for Decepticons. Is that a yes or no to the date?" Graham asks.

"How about we try something different?" Sabrina asks.

"What did you have in mind?" Graham replies.

"We could have a picnic here on the roof. Then tonight maybe we could watch the stars?" Sabrina suggests.

"Sounds good, but you're not going to lift a finger. I'm going to make it." Graham says.

"You're such a gentleman, and everyone says chivalry is dead." Sabrina smiles.

Graham smiles then he kisses her on the cheek. Sabrina looks over at him and tries to act cool since she just got her first kiss on the cheek by a boy.

He moves closer and whispers in her ear, "You know you look even cuter when you blush."

She playfully shoves him away. He grabs her left wrist to steady himself as he falls backward. A few seconds later, she manages to slip her wrist from his grasp. Graham regains his balance and catches her in his arms. He helps Sabrina to her feet, and they walk over to Cliff.

"We should head to our houses to gather our things," Sabrina says.

"Okay, but am I going with you and Cliff?" Graham asks.

"Cliffjumper is going to stay here. I will help you and Sabrina since my trailer can carry all of your belongs in one trip." Optimus says.

"Okay, so whose house are we going to stop at first?" Sabrina asks.

"We should stop by your house first," Graham replies.

"Okay, as long as I don't have to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Tucker," Sabrina says.

"Sabrina, I know you're upset, but they are your parents," Graham says. "You should call them Mom and Dad. They love you." Graham continues.

"I will Graham, in time. But if they did, Mr. and Mrs. Tucker wouldn't have waited till I was sixteen to tell me that my brother and I are adopted." Sabrina says.

Optimus transforms, and the teens follow him outside. After Ratchet attaches the trailer, Optimus opens driver's side door. Sabrina climbs in and closes the door. Graham gets in as well, and Optimus drives off to Sabrina's house. Optimus pulls up to her home and Sabrina sees her parents car in the driveway. She and Graham get out before they walk up to the house and head inside. Sabrina's parents walk up to them.

"Sabrina, we still need to talk about what we discussed earlier," Julian says.

Sabrina doesn't say a word to her adopted father and leads Graham to the basement to find some empty boxes to pack her belongs into after they locate four boxes they head to her room. Sabrina places another shirt into the box and turns around to get another from her dresser when she sees Brandon standing in the doorway.

"Sabrina, did Mom and Dad kick you out?" Brandon asks.

"No, Brandon, they didn't. I have to go stay at the Autobot base for a while." Sabrina answers.

A few seconds later, Sabrina sees tears start to stream down his face. She walks over to him and kneels in front of him. He gives her a big hug and cries into her chest. She picks him up and walks over to the bed then sits down. Brandon slowly lifts his head as Sabrina uses her left hand to wipe away some of his tears.

"I'm sorry, Buddy, but I have to leave. It's the only way to keep you safe." Sabrina says.

"Can't I go with you and stay at the base?" Brandon asks.

"Sorry, Buddy, I don't think Ratchet would like having any more humans around other than Graham and me," Sabrina replies.

"Can't I stay the night, please?" Brandon asks.

"We'll see, Buddy. For now, how about you come along? I'll let you help me unpack." Sabrina replies.

Brandon nods and a small smile comes to his face. Sabrina puts her little brother back down on the floor. They finish packing up the last box and Brandon sprints to his room. He returns wearing his galaxy print backpack, the one he always wears to sleepovers at his best friend Princeton's house, on his back. Sabrina chuckles as she and Graham picked up a small stack of boxes off the bed. They head downstairs, and Sabrina's parents greet them.

"Brandon, why do you have your sleepover backpack?" Julian asks.

"Sabrina is letting me help her move into the Autobot base, Dad," Brandon says with a big smile.

"That's fine, but if he is going to stay the night, make sure he goes to bed on time," Elena says.

"I will Mrs. Tucker. We need to get going." Sabrina says.

The group walks out the door and over to Optimus where they see his holoform. A 6''1' man in his middle thirties with short black hair and light brown eyes. His outfit is a leather jacket and matching shirt and jeans the same color as his robot form. He waves to them after he opens the door to the trailer and they walk over to it. After the group puts the boxes into the trailer, Sabrina holds on the one labeled Science Fair Project as they walk to the cab. Graham helps Brandon up and buckles him in the backseat. Sabrina decides to sit in the backseat with her brother so she could make sure he would behave and to keep her project safe till they got back to the base.

"So your brother will be joining us," Optimus says.

"Yes, Optimus, but it's just going to be for tonight. I hope that's alright. He was upset about me leaving." Sabrina says.

"It's fine. I'll inform Ratchet." Optimus says.

Optimus pulls up in front of Graham's house whose parent's car is also in the driveway. They get out and walk up to the door.

"Graham, you have a little sister right?" Sabrina asks.

"Yes, her name is Isabella. She is in Brandon's Preschool class." Graham answers.

"Why does she tackle me when she sees me?" Brandon asks.

"She likes you." Graham chuckles.

"Eww, girls have cooties," Brandon says.

Graham opens the door before he lets Brandon and Sabrina walk in first. The next thing they see is a four-year-old girl with braided pigtails wearing a floral print dress running up to Brandon. She tackles him to the floor.

"Isabella that's not how we greet guests." Graham scolds, though he was amused like Sabrina.

"Sorry Big Brother, but Brandon is my boyfriend," Isabella says.

"Eww, no I'm not!" Brandon shouts.

"Isabella, remember what Dad said about you and dating?" Graham asks as he kneels down and picks up Isabella.

"Yes, he said I couldn't date till I'm fifteen. I'm still allowed to have playdates right?" Isabella says.

"Yes, but Mom and Dad have to schedule them with Brandon's parents first," Graham says.

"Is this girl that Sabrina you've told Mommy and Daddy about at dinner?" Isabella says. "You keep telling them you think she is cute and the smartest girl in the school," Isabella adds.

After Graham sets her back down on the floor, Brandon gets up and hides behind Sabrina's leg after Isabella tries to tackle him again. Sabrina turns around and picks him up.

"Thank you, Sabrina. I don't want to have a playdate with her. I won't survive." Brandon says.

Sabrina chuckles as they head upstairs to Graham's room. Sabrina sets Bandon down on the bed while she helps Graham pack up his things. Brandon picks up three boxes and tries to carry them downstairs.

"Brandon, I know you want to help. Take one at a time, please. I don't want you to trip since you're not able to see where you're going." Sabrina scolds.

"Okay." Brandon sighs.

Sabrina sets down the box in her hands and puts two of Brandon's on top of it before they continue down the stairs. After they reach the bottom and heads outside and put the boxes in Optimus' trailer, Graham's parents greet them.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Burton," Sabrina says.

"Hello Sabrina, so you are pretty as my son said you were." Mr. Burton says.

"Dad." Graham snaps.

Sabrina looks over at Graham and sees him start to blush from his father's embarrassing remark. They hear shouting as Bradon is trying to get away from Isabella since she is chasing him again. Sabrina quickly picks him up as they run past her.

"Sabrina, is Mom going to embarrass me when I get to be your age?" Brandon asks.

"Yes, Buddy, that's one of their primary jobs other than making sure you are a nice person and treat others with respect," Sabrina says.

"This girl is a keeper, Graham. Ask her out already." Mr. Burton says.

"Dad, stop." Graham snaps again.

"Zachary, will you stop embarrassing our son. We just got called into work, remember?" Mrs. Burton says.

"Right, son, we have to go. We need you to watch your sister." Mr. Burton says.

Graham didn't even have a chance to complain as his parents zip over to their car and drive off. Optimus open the doors, and the teens buckle their younger siblings into the backseat. They sit down in their seats as Optimus closes the doors behind us.

"Even my parents give me a warning before they stick me with babysitting duty," Sabrina says. "I wonder why they rushed off like that. Do you know what your parents do for a living?" Sabrina continues.

"No I don't, Sabrina, they never told me." Graham answers.

"They could be secret agents," Brandon says.

"Yeah, if they told us, we probably have our minds erased like in that one movie with Will Smith," Isabella adds.

"You mean Men in Black, Isabella. How do you know about this film? It's rated PG-13." Graham says sternly.

"You talked about with your other friends on the phone a lot." Isabella answers.

"So, you spied on your big brother," Sabrina says.

"Yes, Miss Sabrina," Isabella says.

"It's just Sabrina, Sweetheart. But listen in on your brother's private conversation is wrong." Sabrina says.

"I know, I'm sorry, Graham. I won't do it again; I promise." Isabella apologizes.

"Apology accepted," Graham says as he turns around in his chair and messes up her hair.

Optimus drives off to the base. Honestly, Sabrina can't wait to see the look on Ratchet's face when he sees that Brandon isn't the only younger sibling they brought back. The ride to the base wasn't too long, Sabrina glances in the rearview mirror when she didn't hear either Brandon or Isabella ask 'Are We There Yet?' before she smiles when seeing them fast asleep. Isabella is using Brandon's lap as a pillow while he is resting his head on top of his right hand.

'At least Isabella and Brandon got their afternoon nap in today that's good. They look so cute I should take a picture, but it would wake them up.' Sabrina thinks.

Five minutes later, Optimus drives through the hidden door that hides the tunnel leading to the inside of the base. After he stops, Graham and Sabrina get out when they hear Ratchet disconnect the trailer. Sabrina and Graham carefully pick up their sleeping siblings out of the back seat. The teens carried them over to the couch and lay them down. Sabrina knows they don't have too much longer until they wake up. She goes back over to the semi and picks up the box with her science fair project off the floor in front of her seat. Cliff walks up to her.

"What's inside that box, Partner?" Cliff asks.

"My science fair project. It's worth 3/4 of my grade. If anything happens to it, my "A" in chemistry is history." Sabrina answers.

"Aren't you a bit overdramatic," Arcee says walking up.

"No, I'm not Arcee. Cliff, could you put it down on the table?" Sabrina asks as she hands the box to him.

"Sure thing, Partner," Cliff says.

"Optimus, you said you were only bringing Sabrina's younger sibling. Who is the other one?" Ratchet asks in an angry tone.

"She is my little sister, Isabella. My parents just told me to watch her. I didn't have any time to even argue with them because they just zipped off to their car. She is too young to stay home alone." Graham answers.

"Our base isn't what you humans call a daycare. It is not safe for them to be running around." Ratchet snaps.

"Relax, Ratchet, Brandon is going to be going home tomorrow after he helps me move in," Sabrina says.

"Help us move in." Graham corrects her before looking back to Ratchet. "Isabella will be going back home too once our parents get back home." He adds.

"Fine, but you two better keep an eye on them. I'm not going to be helping you." Ratchet says in a calmer tone, though he's still wary on much smaller humans in the base.

"Ratchet, you're going to help them," Optimus says, causing everyone in the room to look to him.

"Really?" Graham and Sabrina ask in unison.

"Yes, Ratchet is going to be Graham's guardian." Optimus answers.

"Me?" Ratchet asks, sounding like he's in disbelief.

"Yes, Ratchet, you will have more free time to teach Graham and Sabrina about Cybertron." Optimus answers.

"Plus, if our Cybertronian side starts to surface during school and we get hurt, we can't go to the hospital," Graham says.

"That's true. Ratchet is the only one who knows how to help us." Sabrina says.

"Graham is correct," Optimus says.

"Also a semi-truck is too big for the school parking lot."

"Another good observation Sabrina. Ratchet, you and Graham are partners." Optimus says.

A few seconds later, everyone hears the sound of Brandon scream at Isabella, telling her that he isn't her boyfriend. Sabrina picks up her little brother up as he runs up to her.

"Can I help you unpack now, Sabrina?" Brandon asks, wanting to be far away from Isabella.

"Sure, Buddy." Sabrina smiles.

An hour later, Brandon and Isabella meet the others. Sabrina is sitting on Cliff's shoulder and watches Isabella and Miko who are sitting on the couch drawing. Brandon, Jack, and Raf are racing some remote control cars that Raf brought with him. Cliff turns around to see Ratchet walk up with Graham sitting on his shoulder. Graham is holding a picnic basket.

"So Sabrina, since our siblings are distracted as wells as entertained," Graham says with a big smile. "We can head up to the roof for our first date." Graham continues.

"Not yet you two, I'm afraid that both of you need to know about what might happen after you have mastered your Cybertronian powers," Ratchet says.

"Do we have to hear this right now?" Graham and Sabrina complain in unison.

"Yes, your first lessons about Cybertron start now," Ratchet says.

Sabrina and Graham's first experience of Cybertron sex ed starts. Ratchet first explains to them that there is a code on their DNA will determine what their Cybertronian forms will look like and what kind of weapons they'll have as well.

'I know before we left to gather our things, I thought that I'm ready to face what is going to happen next on this new path. Honestly, I'm scared of what is going to happen when my Cybertronian side starts to surface.' Sabrina thinks

"Sabrina, are you okay?" Graham asks.

"I'm all right," Sabrina says as she fakes a smile.

"You're scared about what is going to happen when your Cybertronian side activates aren't you?" Graham successfully guesses.

"Yes, and could you knock next time before you enter my brain." Sabrina jokingly says. "I'm scared I might turn into a monster." Sabrina then adds, her fear of the future starting to show.

"I know that won't happen," Graham says, looking her in the eyes. "Because it's hard to believe that someone who refuses to kill any creature, even a spider even though you're scared of them, and helps others when she can. You're not going into a monster." Graham adds.

"Is there a way we could see what we're going to look like Ratchet?" Sabrina asks, feeling a bit more reassured from Graham's words.

Ratchet nods then walk back over to the computer. Then hits a few keys, and a picture of what a female Cybertronian looks like and the only thing Sabrina notices is that she doesn't have many options. Either she could look like Arcee or have a "bulky" upper body and a slimmer midriff.

'I'm glad I'll still going to look cute and not a horrid monster. Now I have to wait to see what I look like.' Sabrina thinks


	12. First Date

As Cliffjumper and Ratchet leave the lab with their charges on their shoulders, Sabrina and Graham wish they never found out that they are part Cybertronian.

The teens realized that sex ed is horrible no matter what planet you live on. Ratchet spent the past two hours lecturing them on everything from spark mating to what puberty on Cybertron contains. He almost started teaching them about the history of their home planet.

They convinced Ratchet to stop teaching for the day and allow them to head back to the main room to check on their siblings. Cliff and Ratchet put their partners on the floor before being joined by Graham and Sabrina's siblings.

"Are you and Graham going to let us help you move in now?" Brandon asks.

Sabrina nods before the four of them head over to the trailer that still contains their belongings. Graham goes over to the longing area and sets the picnic basket he had down on the coffee table before he rejoins the others. Arcee soon joins them as well before Sabrina opens the door of the trailer, and they take out all the boxes.

"So, where is Graham going to stay?" Sabrina asks.

"We only have one extra room, so he is going to share a room with me." Cliff answers.

"Cool." Graham cheers.

They head to their rooms to get settled in. Brandon, Arcee, and Sabrina walk into her room. Sabrina decides that she needs to get an air mattress to sleep on since she doesn't want to sleep on the floor or the metal bed that Arcee informs her is called a berth.

"Sabrina, are we still brother and sister?" Brandon suddenly asks after they set the boxes they had down.

"Of course we are." Sabrina answers. "DNA doesn't make a family, love does. No matter what happens, I'll always be your older sister." Sabrina continues.

Brandon runs over to her and gives his sister a big hug. Twenty minutes later, they leave and meet back up with the others in the main room.

"So, what's first on the activities list?" Cliff asks.

"Sabrina, could you play a song on your violin please?" Brandon asks.

"Graham, can you play something too, please?" Isabella adds.

"Graham, you wouldn't happen to have the sheet music for 'You Raise Me Up' by any chance?" Sabrina asks.

"Yes, I do. It's one of my favorite songs." Graham answers. "It has the notes for violin and clarinet too," Graham adds.

"So, are you up for doing a duet?" Sabrina asks.

Graham nods. They grab their instruments, and Graham puts the music on the stand. After they tune them, they start to play. Bulkhead and Bumblebee walk up when they hear the duo's beautiful music fill the room. Brandon and Isabella clap when their siblings finish playing the song.

"Wow, you two sound great together," Arcee says.

"Thanks." Sabrina and Graham say in unison.

They put their instruments away before they rejoin the group with the preschoolers.

"Can we go to the park?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah, I want to swing high on the swings," Isabella adds.

"Okay, we'll head to the park," Sabrina says.

Cliff transforms before Sabrina, and Brandon gets into the car. Graham and Isabella look over at Ratchet. The Autobot medic lets out a long sigh before he transforms too. Graham helps his little sister into the passenger's seat before Ratchet adjusts the seat belt to fit Isabella better and Graham gets in the driver's seat. Then the group heads to the park. Cliffjumper and Ratchet activate their holoforms after their passengers got out before they head over to the playground. Isabella grabs Cliff's hand and drags him over to the swings while two other kids were there taking turns pushing the other on the swing. Isabella soon sits down. Cliff knew that she wants him to push her after she keeps looking over at the other kids then back at him. Sabrina smiles watching her guardian playing with Isabella.

"Graham, could push me on the merry-go-round?" Brandon asks.

"Sure." Graham answers.

Brandon grabs Graham's hand and leads him over to it. Sabrina and Ratchet sit down on the bench where they can keep an eye on the others. Ten minutes later, the others walk over to them.

"Can you and Graham show us how to play tetherball?" Brandon asks.

"Sorry, buddy you know that I'm not good at sports." Sabrina answers.

"It wouldn't hurt you to try. I'll take it easy on you." Graham says.

"Yes, it would. Tetherball should be called dodgeball with a rope." Sabrina says.

An hour later, they return to the base. The preschoolers are drawing while Graham and Sabrina work on their science fair projects in Ratchet's lab. After spending a decent amount of time on the project, Sabrina tapes the title onto the display board before she closes it. She then turns around and walks over to Graham.

"Graham, thanks for keeping Brandon busy at the park. You didn't have to do that, you know?" Sabrina says.

"I know that, but he did ask politely," Graham says.

"So, I think we should check on our siblings," Sabrina says. "I'm sure Isabella is chasing my little brother around." Sabrina continues before the two chuckles at the thought of their siblings.

They leave the lab before they enter the room their siblings were in to see Isabella chasing Brandon -again. The teens shake their heads and try to get them to stop running around the base before Ratchet sees them and has a fit about why the young humans shouldn't be in the base. To ensure their siblings behave for the rest of the night, Graham and Sabrina just put their younger siblings to bed. Once they are sure the preschoolers are asleep for the night, the two teens go up to the roof. Graham sets a blanket down on the landing pad before setting down the picnic basket he had prepared. They sit down and start to eat a late picnic dinner. When they finish eating, Graham moves closer, and Sabrina sets her head on his shoulder. They watch the sun slip below the horizon.

'If we are going turn into aliens robots, I hope we do get to turn into cars that way I can sort be able to drive a cool car.' Sabrina thinks.

Deep down, Sabrina is terrified of when their Cybertronian sides start activating. She doesn't want it to start during band class or in school at all for that matter. She wants to beat Priscilla Collins and take her place as first violin the band. Her thoughts are interrupted when she feels Graham put his arm around her shoulder. She looks up to see him resting his head on top of hers. Her cheeks start to turn pink as she quickly looks away to try to regain her composure.

"You know, you look even cuter when you blush," Graham says.

She looks up at him again and chuckles at his witty compliment.

"You know you said that to me earlier," Sabrina says.

"I know, but it's true," Graham says. "So, any thoughts about what vehicle mode you'll choose once we learn how to control our Cybertronian sides?" Graham asks.

Inside the base, Ratchet is at his regular spot working on the computer. After checking the systems in the monitors, his optics widen in shock after seeing the readings of a massive rainstorm about to hit Jasper.

"By the Allspark, I need to warn the kids about this storm," Ratchet says as he thinks on the two teens outside on the roof. "They could get struck by lightning."

Ratchet leaves the room to warn the teens. Back on the roof, Graham looks down at Sabrina. Her eyes are sparkling even brighter than the few stars that are beginning to appear in the sky. He feels that it's the right time to make his move, but isn't sure since he knows kissing a girl on the first date is a bit cliché even he wanted to. He leans in, and his lips are inches away from touching Sabrina's.

"Graham, Sabrina, you two need to come inside now," Ratchet says.

Graham and Sabrina jump out of our skin from the sudden voice. They quickly stand up and turn around to see Ratchet walking up to them.

'Great job at ruining the mood Ratchet.' Graham thinks, unsure if he'd get another chance tonight to kiss Sabrina.

"Ratchet, what are you doing out here?" Sabrina asks.

"To tell you two to come back inside." Ratchet answers. "I hacked into the weather satellite a big storm will be here less than five minutes." Ratchet explains.

"We'll come inside in two minutes, promise," Graham says.

Ratchet nods and heads back inside the base Graham turns to face Sabrina, leaning in again. A few seconds later, they hear a loud rumble of thunder as the wind starts to pick up, causing the two to separate again. Graham lets out a long sigh as he sees the storm clouds quickly roll in.

Graham reaches down to pick up the blanket, but Sabrina takes hold of his wrist. She pulls him back towards her, and his brain seems to stop working for a second when Sabrina kisses him on the lips. She quickly backs away and runs to the elevator. Once Graham returns to reality, he grabs the blanket and picnic basket before he runs to catch up with Sabrina, happy to finally kiss the girl he's liked for a while.


	13. Explaining Human Fears

Graham gets into the elevator and sets the items in his hands on the floor before he goes over to Sabrina who is standing in the back right corner.

"Graham, I'm sorry about kissing you," Sabrina says, thinking how she acted too fast.

"Don't apologize, I never thought that you'd be so bold," Graham says, smiling to her.

Graham goes over to her before he pulls her closer to him.

"Now it's my turn to kiss you," Graham says.

Graham leans in, and his lips gently brush over Sabrina's. He feels Sabrina move her body closer to him. He chuckles then presses his lips against her in another gentle kiss. At that moment both teens feel their heart start to race as Graham cups Sabrina's face with his hand. Sabrina reaches up and runs her fingers through his hair. As the sparks continue to fly between them, Sabrina stops playing with Graham's hair and wraps her arms around his neck. He becomes surprised and backs away.

"Sabrina, are you sure you want to make out right after our first date?" Graham asks, not wanting to make her uncomfortable or feel like she's being forced to do anything.

"Yes, can't you feel it too, destiny is telling us that we should," Sabrina says, suddenly feeling 100 percent sure about something in her life.

Cliffjumper and Ratchet look over at the elevator when they hear the door open. The Autobots are in shock as they see their human partners in a very heated make-out session.

"It looks like they aren't wasting any time," Cliffjumper comments as he snickers at the two.

Ratchet starts to get annoyed, activates his holoform. He casually goes over to the teens and pulls Graham away to break them up. After he lets Graham, go he grabs them by the wrist and drags the teens out of the elevator.

"What were you two thinking?" Ratchet snaps.

"Relax Ratchet; we were making out. We weren't going to you know." Graham says.

"Yeah, Graham and I know that we aren't ready to do the deed yet. We're way too young to start a family." Sabrina adds.

Ratchet lets them go and lets out a long sigh. Graham and Sabrina sit down on the couch in front of the TV turn it on but keep the volume down to avoid waking up Brandon and Isabella.

"How much longer until our siblings wake up?" Graham asks.

"Why would they wake up?" Cliffjumper adds.

"Whenever there is a big storm, the loud noise scares them. Considering that the last rumble of thunder shook the base Brandon and Isabella should be coming in..." Sabrina begins to answer.

The group hears the sound of the preschooler's footfalls as they run down the hallway in fear. Brandon and Isabella are holding onto their stuffed animals they sleep with at night. Sabrina and Graham get up and go over to the hall. A few seconds later they get a big bear hug from their siblings.

"Sabrina, the monsters outside want to destroy the base," Brandon shouts.

"Yeah, they want to kidnap us," Isabella adds.

Graham and Sabrina pick their siblings up then walk back over to the couch and sits down.

"Why do storms scare young humans?" Cliffjumper asks.

"It's a common fear for kids Cliff. The loud sounds cause their imaginations to go into overdrive." Sabrina explains.

Another loud rumble of thunder shakes the base before some hailstones thump as they land on the roof. The preschoolers jump and snuggle closers to their older siblings to hide from the noises. A few seconds later, the lights start to flicker and go out.

"Brandon was right; the monsters want to destroy the base. They stole the lights." Isabella says.

"Monsters aren't real Isa." Graham cooed as he hugs his sister.

"The storm just knocked out the power. I'll go get some flashlights." Ratchet says.

Ratchet leaves and comes back with two flashlights in his hand along with the others. Bumblebee shines his flashlight towards Cliff. The teens hear Brandon and Isabella scream in terror when they see Cliff's shadow appear on the wall in front of them before they get down off their older siblings laps and run away as fast as they can.

*I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare them.* Bee buzzes, concern in his optics.

"It's okay Bee I know it was an accident. The storm has Brandon and Isabella spooked that's all." Sabrina says reassuringly.

"Wait Sabrina did you just translate what Bumblebee just said?" Cliff asks.

"Yeah, I'm part Cybertronian remember." She answers.

"We know that, but I didn't think you'd be able to translate Bee so soon," Cliff says.

"I guess Pi isn't the only universal constant." Sabrina sighs. "It looks like girls mature faster on Cybertron just like on Earth." Sabrina continues.

"I explained that to you and Graham earlier, were you even listening?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes, I was Ratchet. You can yell at me later. Right now, we need to find Brandon and Isabella." Sabrina says.

*Who's on what team?* Bee asks.

"I thought you and Ratchet could come with me. If Bulkhead and Arcee don't mind helping Graham, he does need some light to see." Sabrina says. "Sorry Cliff, but you're staying here. Brandon and Isabella are spooked enough as it is. I don't want to risk them running off again." Sabrina continues.

~~

Cliff nods before Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Sabrina leave the group. The first place she suggests they look is Graham's room. They get halfway down the hallway when she trips over something. Bumblebee runs up and catches her in his free hand before she can hurt herself.

"Thank you, Bumblebee. Nice catch." Sabrina says.

*You're welcome. Are you okay?"* Bumblebee asks.

Sabrina nods before Bumblebee sets her back down. He shines his flashlight towards the floor and sees Brandon's stuffed animal.

"It's Woffy," Sabrina says as she reaches down to pick it up.

"Woffy, that sounds like a very generic name for a stuffed dog," Ratchet says.

"I know the stuffed dog's name is lame, but Brandon did get it when he was two," Sabrina says. "At least we know that we're going in the right direction." Sabrina continues.

*Why did Brandon have this with him?* Bumblebee asks.

"It's his bedtime toy. It helps to comfort him. He's still scared of the dark and thinks there are monsters in his closet. So, he sleeps with this to remind him that he is safe." Sabrina explains.

*How many fears do humans Brandon's age have?* Bumblebee asks.

"Let's see there is the dark, noises at night, masks, monsters, and ghosts," Sabrina answers as she lists off all her siblings fear. "Though there are a lot more that would take us all night." She adds.

They continue down the hallway and get to Graham's room. Sabrina asks Ratchet to stay outside. Bumblebee and Sabrina then go inside before finding Brandon hiding underneath Cliff's berth. Sabrina knows that seeing Woofy will not be enough to get him to come out, so she has no choice but to sing a song Mr. and Mrs. sang to her whenever she was scared to calm him down. She takes a deep breath and starts to sing "You are my Sunshine." A small smile appears on his face before he starts to crawl out towards her when she finishes the song. He stands up and hugs her.

After he backs away, Sabrina hands Woffy to him and says, "Here you go buddy,"

"Thanks, Sabrina, can you give me a piggyback ride?" Brandon asks.

She nods and kneels in front of him. He climbs on his sister's back and wraps his arms around her neck before she slowly stands up, and they leave the room.

"Sabrina, can you sing another song, please?" Brandon asks.

"Sorry Buddy, I don't Bumblebee and Ratchet would want to hear me sing again," Sabrina says.

*Your singing voice sounded just as beautiful as the music you make when you play your violin.* Bumblebee buzzes.

"I agree with Bumblebee. I have no problem hearing you sing again. If you could stay still, I'd like to scan Brandon to make sure he didn't hurt himself during his escape from seeing Cliffjumper's shadow." Ratchet adds.

"Is it going to hurt?" Brandon asks.

"Not a bit. It's just like getting an X-ray." Sabrina says.

After Ratchet finishes his scan and finds the Brandon is okay, the group heads down the hallway to meet up with the others again.

Bulkhead, Arcee and Graham turn the corner before he sees Maple, Isabella's stuffed moose, in the middle of the hallway. Arcee picks it up and hands the stuffed animal to him. They continue their search for Graham's little sister. The group checks the room she is sharing with Sabrina first, but she isn't there. Graham starts to get worried since Isabella doesn't know the layout of the base as well as the Autobots so she could be anywhere. The main thought going through his mind is 'I hope she is not hurt.' He jumps when Arcee puts her hand on his shoulder before he looks over at her.

"Don't worry, Graham. We'll find your sister." Arcee says.

"I know Arcee, but I remember how scared I was of storms when I was her age. She has to be scared out of her mind now." Graham sighs.

"How about we check your room, and then search ours," Arcee suggests.

"Sounds good," Graham says.

They stopped by his room and Bulkhead's to have the same results as before. Isabella wasn't there. The group even checked Bumblebee's, Ratchet's and even Optimus' yet still no sign of Graham's little sister. Arcee's room is the last room left and Graham hopes the process of elimination is in their favor. As they get closer to the door, Arcee holds up her hand to tell everyone to stop.

"What's wrong, 'Cee?" Bulkhead asks.

"I don't hear anything," Graham says.

"The sound is too soft for your human ears to pick up but my audio receptors can hear it clear as day. Isabella is in my room. I think she's calmed down since she is crying softly and calling for Maple." Arcee says.

"Who's Maple?" Bulkhead asks.

"That's the name Isabella gave her stuffed moose Bulkhead," Graham says.

"Why did she call it Maple?" Arcee asks.

"Two years ago, my family took a trip to a maple syrup festival in Canada. My dad bought Maple for her at the gift shop and that was the first thing that popped into her head when dad asked her what she was going to name it." Graham explains.

"Bulk, Graham and I can handle this. You stay out here." Arcee says.

Bulkhead nods before Arcee and Graham walk inside as she shines her flashlight towards the corner in the back of the room. They see Isabella hunched down, hugging her legs. Graham slowly goes up to his little sister and holds out Maple. Isabella looks up to them before snatching the moose out of his hand just as another loud rumble of thunder shakes the base.

"Big brother, I'm sorry for running away. I'm a big scaredy cat." Isabella sniffs.

Graham picks her up and she sets her head over his heart.

"It's okay to be scared, Izzy, everyone is afraid of something," Graham says softly.

"Even the Autobots?" Isabella asks.

Arcee walks up and kneels down behind Graham.

"Yes Kiddo, we do. I'm afraid of losing Cliffjumper... I mean another partner to the Decepticons." Arcee says.

"Miss. Arcee do you like Mr. Cliffjumper?" Isabella asks.

"Call me Arcee Kiddo, okay? And I don't think we should be talking about this right now." Arcee says.

"Arcee, what was your first partners' name? If you're up to talking about it, that is. It's okay if you're not." Graham says.

"It's fine, Graham. His name was Tailgate." Arcee answers.

"Was he nice like Graham?" Isabella asks.

"Isabella." Graham scolds.

"It's alright, Graham. Tailgate was a member of Delta Team during the War for Cybertron. We were members of the same unit. There was one battle where he failed to take out a sniper, forcing me to enter hand-to-hand combat." Arcee says.

"What happened next?" Isabella asks.

"Sorry Kiddo, I'm afraid it's not appropriate for you to hear. I'd hate to give you nightmares." Arcee answers.

"Aww." Isabella whines.

They leave Arcee's room and head back to the main room to see if Sabrina, Bumblebee, and Ratchet found Brandon yet.

~ Aliens In Jasper?~

The two groups rendezvous at the end of the hall. Sabrina tells Brandon that his piggyback ride is over because her arms are beginning to get tired. She slowly kneels down before Brandon climbs down off of her back.

"Ratchet, when you tracked the storm, did you happen to see how big it was?" Sabrina asks.

"No, I didn't." Ratchet answers.

*How do we keep Brandon and Isabella from getting scared again?* Bumblebee asks.

"When I was little and storms would scare me, Mr. and Mrs. Tucker would get my mind off of being scared by distracting me." Sabrina answers.

"How do we do that?" Bulkhead asks.

*Sabrina, you could try singing again. It seemed to work well earlier.* Bumblebee buzzes.

"Bumblebee, quiet, no one needs to know that I can sing." Sabrina snaps, becoming embarrassed.

"Why?" Arcee asks.

"Everyone is allowed a secret or two," Sabrina says.

They go back to the main room before the children sit back down on the couch.

"Can you sing "Down by the bay," please?" Brandon asks.

"Sorry Buddy, but that song needs more than one person." Sabrina answers.

"I'll help," Graham says.

"Me too," Isabella adds.

When they finished the song, they sing two more songs, "The ants go marching"' and "BINGO." Sabrina then looks down and sees Brandon fast asleep with his head on her lap. Graham and Sabrina picks them up and carries them back to their room and tuck them back into their beds before they go back to the main room and sit back down on the couch.

"You do have an amazing voice, will I get a chance to hear you sing again?" Graham says.

"Maybe, as well as you don't tell the Miko or the others," Sabrina says.

"I won't tell the others I promise," Graham says.

Sabrina sets her head on his shoulder before her eyes start to get heavy and she falls asleep. Graham carefully moves her head as he begins to stretch out on the couch. He lays Sabrina head on his chest, then wraps his arms around her before he lets the Sandman put him to sleep as well.


	14. Nightmares and Memories

An hour later, the Autobots decide to turn in for the night. Cliffjumper and Ratchet go over to the platform and see their partners fast asleep on the couch, laying on their sides while resting their heads on top of their right arms. The two guardians carefully pick their charges up and carry them to their rooms before the Autobots get some rest themselves. Thirty minutes later in Sabrina's room, the teen starts to toss and turn.

Inside Sabrina's dream, her Cybertronian side is fully active but she still hasn't learned how to control it. All of Team Prime is laying around her on the ground unconscious. She walks over to Cliffjumper and drops to her knees as she sees the hole in his chest where his spark chamber is supposed to be. Tears begin to stream down her face.

"Cliff, I'm sorry... I've turned into a monster." Sabrina says tearfully.

Meanwhile, in Cliffjumper's room, the Autobot feels a sharp pain in his spark that jerks him out of his power down. He decides to check on Sabrina and walks to her room. He enters to see Sabrina crying in her sleep. His spark aches again as he approaches Sabrina's bed. A few seconds later, Sabrina's eyes darts open as she sits up, her hands shaking as she uses her blanket to dry her tears.

As her vision returns to normal, she turns her head to see Cliffjumper standing by her bed. He holds out his hand before she slowly climbs onto it. Cliffjumper walks to his room, careful to not let Sabrina fall. Cliffjumper sets Sabrina down on his berth before he sits down next to her. She looks over at him again.

"Cliff, how did you know I was having a nightmare?" Sabrina asks.

"I felt a sharp pain in my spark." Cliff answers.

"I guess you want me to talk about my nightmare, right?" Sabrina asks.

"Only if you feel like it," Cliff says.

"Cliff, you wouldn't mind if I stayed with you tonight?"Sabrina asks.

"You're scared you'll have the dream again, right?" Cliff asks.

"Yeah, a little bit." Sabrina answers.

"Sure, I guess we're having what you humans call a sleepover?" Cliff asks.

Sabrina nods and leaves to get her sleeping bag out of her backpack from her room. She goes back to Cliff's room and finds a safe spot to roll it out before climbing inside.

Meanwhile, in Natasha's House, Natasha is groaning as she tosses and turns in her bed.

~~ Dream ~ Start ~~

There are two toddler sparklings, playing in the streets of Cybertron. One is mostly blue but has a little bit of red on her knees, shoulders and the top plate on her hands. The second one is primarily red, but her face, shoulders and the top half part of her legs are gray.

They are chasing a purple bird down a street on Cybertron. The sparklings start to get scared when they realize they've entered the part of Cybertron they are not allowed to go ever - Kaon. The toddlers slowly begin to walk backward when they see two huge purple tentacle looking things coming towards them.

The twins' sparks start to beat so fast. They are afraid they might leap out of their spark chambers as the tentacles grab their ankles. The two scream as loud as they could, but it was useless since the Decepticons controlled this part of Cybertron. The next thing they feel is the tentacle carefully lay them down. When they open their eyes, the twins see a very tall, scary-looking grey mech looking down at them with an evil smirk.

"Well done Soundwave, you've captured two Autobot sparklings." The scary mech says.

"Mister, my sister and I are sorry we came here. What are you going to do to us?" The red and light blue sparkling asks, voice slightly trembling in fear.

"Yeah, we just want to go back home to carrier and sire." The black and light blue adds the same amount of fear.

"My name is Megatron young Autobots, but I'm afraid I can't tell the two of you what my plans are right now." The mech chuckles.

"Why mister?" The twins ask, wanting to go home.

The mech doesn't say another word. Instead, he nods and the next thing the terrified toddlers know, Soundwave slams them into the wall until they pass out.

~~ Dream ~ End ~~

Natasha quickly sits up in her bed, drenched in sweat. After using her bed sheet as a towel to dry her face, Natasha takes a few deep breaths. When she calms down, the teen slowly lays back down and hopes that she can fall back asleep.

"Was that a nightmare or something from my life on Cybertron. Maybe Alpha Trion was telling me the truth..." Natasha mutters to herself.

Back in Jasper, Sabrina begins to dream again. Luckily this time, it was different.

~~ Dream ~ Start ~~

There are two Cybertronians, slowly coming into focus. One is a mech, mostly red, but his face, shoulders and the top half part of his legs are gray. The other is a femme, mostly blue but has a little red on her knees, shoulders and the top plate on her hands.

"Hi, Swiftglide, Seaglide." The female bot whispers.

"There's our beautiful twin femmes." The male bot whispers.

"Sire, can you come outside and play with us?" A black and light blue femme asks.

"Sorry girls, but your sire and I have to send you two away to earth." The female bot says.

"Are you sending us away because we went to Koan? We're sorry Sire, Carrier." The twins say.

"No, Sweetsparks, we aren't sending you two away for that reason." The male says. "Cybertron isn't a safe place to raise a family anymore. Not with a war about to break out any time now." The male bot continues.

~~ Dream ~ End ~~

Meanwhile, in Graham's room, his eyes begin to flutter as he begins to dream.

~~ Dream ~ Start ~~

A four-year-old mech is sitting on the floor in the daycare, playing with his friends who are twin femmes. The first one is mostly blue but has a little red on her knees, elbows, shoulders and the top plate on her hands while the second one is primarily red, but her face, shoulders and the top half part of her legs are gray. They are rolling a ball bearing back and forth.

"Swiftglide, do you know which one of you is older?" The mech ask.

"I am." the red and gray one answers.

"Seaglide, no your not. Carrier said that I was." The blue one says.

The twins are about to fight when the group hears a worker call out, "Strikezone, your sire and carrier are here to pick you up."

The toddler stands up and walks over to them. The carrier is light pink, dark pink and white. The sire is red and blue, much like Optimus.

"Strikezone, there is my handsome young mech." A pink robot says.

"Yes, our son will grow up to be an outstanding young mech." A red and blue robot says.

~~ Dream ~ End ~~

Graham wakes up and quickly gets out of bed. He looks to his right and sees that Cliffjumper is still in power down. So the teen tiptoes out of the room as so not to disturb him. As he walks down the hall, he bumps into Sabrina. Graham quickly grabs her wrist and pulls her back towards him, so she doesn't fall to the ground.

"Thanks, so what are you doing up?" Sabrina asks as Graham slowly lets go.

"I had this strange dream about a young mech playing at a daycare with twin femmes," Graham says. "I also saw two bigger robots a pink and white femme and one that looked like Optimus. The femme called the young mech Strikezone. What about you?" Graham continues.

"I had this dream, at least I think it was a dream. I saw two Cybertronians, and one mentioned two names, Swiftglide and Seaglide." Sabrina says.

The teens know that waking up Ratchet from his power down is a bad idea, but they need to know if these dreams are just dreams, or if they are memories of their past lives on Cybertron as sparklings. Sabrina and Graham tiptoe down the hall towards Ratchet's room. They are shocked to see he isn't there. A few seconds later, they hear the door open and turn around to see Ratchet standing behind them.

"It's four in the morning. I thought you two would still be asleep. What are you doing here?" Ratchet says.

"I had this dream, or at least I think it was a dream. I saw two Cybertronians, and one mentions two names, Swiftglide and Seaglide," Sabrina says.

"I had a dream too, but mine was in a daycare, and I saw a pink and white femme and one the looked exactly like Optimus. The femme called the toddler mech, Strikezone." Graham adds.

"By the Allspark, Sabrina, Graham, those weren't dreams. You two were seeing a memory of your lives before you came to Earth as humans." Ratchet gasps, seemingly recognizing the Cybertronians mentioned.

"How is that possible? I mean no human can remember anything that happened when they were a baby. How come we can remember something that far back in our lives?" Sabrina asks.

"It could have been your subconscious mind merely aiding you two since I have a hunch both of you are curious if you even have parents on Cybertron." Ratchet answers.

"If the war on Cybertron wiped out every living thing on the planet. Is there even a chance that our parents even survived?" Sabrina asks.

"When the planet went dark, the masses scattered. So, your parents might just be living somewhere here on Earth." Ratchet answers.

"Is there any way we can locate them?" Sabrina asks.

"Yes, I like to know if my birth parents are alive as well," Graham adds.

"I'll do my best to try to locate them as doing my other work of finding energon," Ratchet says.

"Okay. Thank you, Ratchet. We appreciate it." Sabrina says.

"You're welcome. Also, Cliffjumper does have a patrol to go on this morning. He should be waking up soon. I'm positive that Optimus would like if you went along with him so the two of you can bond." Ratchet says.

"As long as we stop somewhere so I can fuel up. I'm okay with riding along." Sabrina says.

They leave Ratchet's room and head to the command center with Ratchet behind them since the two are now wide awake. Graham and Sabrina still couldn't believe that they remember something from their lives as Cybertronians.

"You know, since you're awake, I could continue your lessons on Cybertron, like for instance how mating works," Ratchet says, moving to walk ahead of the two teens.

Graham and Sabrina turn around, and praises for Primus and God fill their minds when they see Cliffjumper walking over to them. They run up to him.

"Cliff, can we leave to go on patrol?" Sabrina quickly asks.

"Yes, can I tag along too, please?" Graham adds.

"Sure, let's go." Cliffjumper says, not knowing the two are trying to escape Ratchet's 'lessons.'

Cliffjumper transforms as Graham and Sabrina sprint over to his alt form and quickly get inside. Sabrina tells Cliff to step on it before he speeds off.

The two teens look in the rear view mirror to see Ratchet fanning the smoke away before hearing him shout, "You two are not getting away that easily! Your lessons will continue when you return!"


	15. Energon Level 30%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: There is going to be a Bible verse in this chapter is going to be from the New Revised Standard Version. Sorry, if it offends anyone I thought it would work well given Sabrina's current situation.

The duo's first stop is KO Drive so Sabrina can get her paycheck. Ten minutes later, Cliff pulls into the parking lot of the diner. After Graham and Sabrina get out and Cliff turns on his holoform, they walk inside to grab some breakfast. The hostess greets them and shows them to their table in a section with two other families with little kids. Sabrina figures that they are getting food before they go to church. Graham and Sabrina sit down on the right side of the table. She sits near the window as Cliff's holoform sits across from her.

"What would you like to drink?" The hostess asks.

"I'll have an orange juice," Graham says.

"I'll have white milk," Sabrina says.

The hostess looks over at Cliff and asks him what he'd like to drink.

"I'm not thirsty right now Ma'am, but thank you for asking," Cliff says politely.

After the hostess leaves, Graham and Sabrina let out a quiet sigh of relief. She turns to look out the window and sees another family walk past. The mother is pushing their child in a stroller. Sabrina turns her head and starts to look over the menu even though she knows what she is going to order. A few seconds later, the waitress arrives and sets their drinks in front of them.

"Do you still need a few minutes to look over the menu?" She asks.

"No, I'm ready. Do you know what you want Sabrina?" Graham asks.

"Yes, I'd like the french toast topped with strawberries and powdered sugar please," Sabrina says.

"Would you like any meat or eggs to go along with that?" The waitress asks.

"No thank you," Sabrina says.

"I'll have the Greek omelet," Graham says.

The waitress writes down Graham's order and leaves again. Sabrina starts to think about whether or not Ratchet will be able to locate their birth parents since they have no way to get any information about what happened to them after the war broke out on Cybertron. She picks up her glass of milk and takes a long sip. After setting it down, she starts to zone out, but it doesn't last very long since she feels Cliff kick her in the shin - hard. She sharply breathed in through her teeth and bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from swearing. Sabrina doesn't want any of the parents to give her any disapproving looks if their children hear any of those words she wanted to say.

"Sorry, Kid. I didn't mean to kick you that hard." Cliff apologizes.

"It's fine, Cliff. Sorry guys, I'm a little distracted this morning thinking about whether or not Ratch… Ryan will be able to locate our birth parents." Sabrina says.

"I'm sure he can. He's the best at that kind of thing." Cliff says.

"We should have ordered some food to take back to our siblings," Sabrina says.

"I'm sure we still can before we leave," Graham says.

After getting their food, Graham asks the waitress if he can put in another order to take home. She nods before he orders the breakfast tots without the caramelized onions, mushrooms, or the pickled jalapeños. She heads to the kitchen again to put in their order. They soon start eating. After ten minutes, they finish. The waitress returns with the check and the food they are taking back to their siblings. They get up and walk over to the cash register. Graham and Sabrina agree to split the check before they put the tip on the table and leave to head back to the base.

Twenty minutes later, Cliff pulls into the base. The teens get out before he transforms back into his bipedal mode. Graham and Sabrina go over to the TV before she sits down on the couch. Graham sits down next to her after he puts the bag down on the coffee table. They turn around to see Ratchet walk in with Isabella and Brandon sitting on his shoulder.

"Hey Sabrina, are we still going to Church with Mom and Dad?" Brandon asks.

"Sorry, Buddy. I'm not going." Sabrina says.

"Why not?" Brandon asks.

"I'm afraid of being judged by the congregation if my Cybertronian side starts to activate," Sabrina says.

"Yeah, my mom and dad told me that the Bible said that in the book of John there is a verse that talks about that," Isabella says.

"I know that Sweetheart. That would be John, Chapter 7, Verse 24. It says, "Do not judge by appearances, but judge with right judgment." I'm still scared of what might happen if it does happen during the service." Sabrina says.

"I could go with you." Graham offers.

"No, it's okay. I wouldn't want the Decepticons to show up. It's safer if we drop them off and let them go without us." Sabrina says.

"You two better eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Graham then says, changing the topic.

He reaches into the bag and takes out the bowls, silverware, and food. He splits it up into the two bowls. After Ratchet sets them down on the floor, they walk up to Graham. He hands them their food, and they sit down to eat it.

"Alright Graham and Sabrina, it's time for me to tell you about what I mentioned earlier," Ratchet says.

The teens groan as they head down the stairs and Ratchet holds out his hand. They climb onto it, and Ratchet walks the teens to his lab.

Ratchet lets Graham and Sabrina sit on his shoulder so they wouldn't have to stand on his hand while he explains to them about what spark mating is. The medic knows that they are hating having to hear this again since they told him how their Earth parents explained to them how mating works for humans.

"Spark bonding is when the sparks of two Cybertronians reach for each other and merge before going back to their owners," Ratchet says.

"Okay, will that happen when Graham and I share our first kiss?" Sabrina asks.

"But we already shared our first kiss," Graham says.

"I meant in our Cybertronian forms," Sabrina says as she gives him a friendly shove.

"No, it will happen the day you two decide that you want to be spark mates," Ratchet says.

"So, what does a spark look like?" Graham asks.

"I'll show you; just don't touch it." Ratchet replies.

The Autobot medic holds up his hand, and they climb onto it. He holds his hand in front of his chest before he closes his optics and relaxes, so his spark chamber opens. Ratchet hears the children's gasps of amazement after his spark chamber opens and they see his spark for the first time. A red-orange glowing orb with a blue hue floating around inside Ratchet's chest, he quickly opens his optics to close his spark chamber when he feels the warmth from their hands getting close to it. After it closes, he places his hand close to the floor before they climb off.

"I told you not to touch it." Ratchet snaps.

"We're sorry, Ratchet." The teenagers say in unison.

The medic then watches in slight confusion as Sabrina and Graham slowly walks backward and leans up against the wall. Sabrina starts to panic when she sees her left arm begin to turn to metal. It is mostly red, but her shoulders and the top half part is gray. Graham looks down at his chest to see his shirt has ripped in half and it looks like a what Optimus's chest area looked like before he becomes a prime.

"Ratchet, what's happening? Can you make the pain go away, please?" Sabrina begs, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's insufferable." Graham groans, also tearing up.

The medic sees tears starts to fall from their eyes as the pain begins to build in their system. He sees sweat roll down along with the tears, and their faces turn pale. Within seconds of this happening, he runs over to them as they fall to the floor.

"Optimus, Cliffjumper!" Ratchet shouts.

Optimus and Cliff run into the medical bay. They gasp seeing the unconscious teens laying on the floor. The bots activate their holoforms, and they run over to them. They kneel in front of Graham and Sabrina to pick up them up.

'Graham's chest looks like mine when I was his age. Could he be Strikezone?' Optimus thinks.

"Bring them over here. I need to check their energon levels." Ratchet orders.

Optimus and Cliff carry them over to the beds. After they lay them down, Ratchet runs his scanner over them.

"By the Allspark, their energon levels are already at 30 percent," Ratchet says.

~ Aliens in Jasper?~

Ratchet informs his teammates that Graham and Sabrina will be awake when Cliffjumper returns from dropping Brandon and Isabella off. He nods and heads back to the main room. Ratchet activates his holoform before he gently dabs a cloth on Sabrina's face to dry the sweet from it. As he is doing this, he sees her eyes begin to flutter.

She groans as they open slowly before she asks, "How long was I out? Why did my arm turn to metal?"

"About a minute and a half. It changed because the amount of energon in your bloodstream has reached 30 percent." Ratchet says.

"That doesn't make any sense. Yesterday you said that there wasn't even a trace of energon in my bloodstream." Sabrina says.

"Remember, that girls do mature faster. That means the energon in your bloodstream will rise faster than you think it will," Ratchet says.

"What am I supposed to do if this happens in school?" Sabrina asks.

"You'll have to try to do your best to keep yourself from fainting from the pain." Ratchet replies.

Sabrina starts to sit up and asks, "How do I get my arm to turn back to normal? Where is Graham?"

Ratchet places his hands on her shoulders and pushes her back to lie on the bed when he sees her starting to sway from side to side.

"You're not going anywhere. Just take it easy for a few more minutes. To answer your question, try to think of something that reminds you of your human side." Ratchet replies. "Optimus is taking care of Graham since his Cybertronian form began to activate as well," Ratchet says.

Sabrina nods. He watches her start to doze off and try to fight it. The medic chuckles as she drifts back to sleep despite her attempts to stay awake. Ratchet goes over to Graham and Optimus before they see the teen begin to wake up.

"Ratchet, did I have a heart attack?" Graham asks.

"No Graham, your energon levels are now at 30 percent," Ratchet says. "That means your Cybertronian side started to activate and your chest begins to change, so that's where the pain came from." Ratchet continues.

"What did it look like?" Graham asks.

"It looked like mine when I was younger before I became a prime," Optimus says.

"Wait, if it looked like yours, does that mean you are my birth father, Optimus?" Graham asks.

"Yes, and a father is called a sire on Cybertron," Optimus says.

"If you are my sire, are you going to be my guardian now instead of Ratchet?" Graham asks.

"No, for now, we need to keep that fact that you are my son from the Decepticons," Optimus says. "There is no doubt that they would use you as bait should they find out." Optimus continues.

"For now, you need to rest so your body can regain its strength," Ratchet says. "It has gone through a sudden amount of intense stress." Ratchet continues.

After Graham goes back to sleep, Optimus and Ratchet turn off their holoforms before they leave the medical bay to inform the rest of the Autobots about what just happened to the teens.


	16. Cybertronian School Day Part 1

The next morning, Sabrina wakes up and gets dressed for school. She decides to change things up a bit. Today, she is wearing a Miso Embroidered Blouse, a pink 3/4 sleeve jacket, a pair of low rise shorts and her favorite boots. Also putting on a pearl mesh bracelet and the Montana Silversmiths Cubic Zirconia Rope Ring that one of her aunts gave her for her birthday last year. Sabrina walks to the bathroom so she can French braid her hair in front of the mirror so it wouldn't look like a first grader did it. After finishing braiding her hair, she goes back to her room and puts a little makeup on. She grabs her violin and book bag before leaving again to meet up with Cliff and Graham.

Sabrina walks into the command center, Cliff and Ratchet walk up to her with Graham riding on Ratchet's shoulder. The teen noticed that she is not the only one who decided to wear something different to school. Today, Graham's outfit is a navy blue with a red and gray stripe across the chest, a gray shirt underneath it, a pair of light mocha brown jeans, a pair of black Vans brand shoes. Secretly, she was hoping Graham would compliment her, but all he does is stare at her. Sabrina wants to say something but can't since he looks even more handsome than he does in his usual outfit.

"Good morning, Sabrina. So Ratchet, are you going to drive Graham to school?" Cliff asks.

"No Cliffjumper, you will drive Sabrina and Graham to school." Ratchet answers.

"Why can't you drive Graham to school? You are his guardian." Cliff asks.

"I know Cliffjumper, but my vehicle mode doesn't blend in well at schools," Ratchet says.

"That's a good point Ratchet, but you could drop him off. Graham could come up with some excuse of how you met." Sabrina says.

"It's just better if Cliffjumper drops you two off," Ratchet says.

"Fine, Ratchet." Cliff sighs.

Ratchet holds his hand close to his shoulder so Graham can climb onto it. Then he sets Graham down on the floor before Graham walks over to Sabrina. She's still getting used to the fact that they are boyfriend and girlfriend as her heart skips a beat when Graham slides his fingers in between Sabrina's to hold her hand. When their eyes meet, it's like time stood still for that one moment. Graham leans in, and his lips are a few inches away from Sabrina's.

"Come on you two lovebirds. We have to get going." Cliff interrupts.

Graham quickly backs away and looks over at Cliff. Cliff takes a few steps back and transforms. They walk over to him. Graham lets go of her hand, and they get into the car. Then Cliff drives them to school while the ride itself is full of awkward silence.

"So are you going to tell the others about you being part Cybertronian?" Cliff asks.

"I think it's better if we don't tell them yet," Sabrina says. "Though, I believe we need a code word to use if we start to change during school." Sabrina continues.

"How about Chem Lab?" Graham suggests.

"Sounds good," Sabrina says.

Twenty minutes later, Cliff pulls into the school parking lot. They get out and walk up to the front steps to see Miko is waiting for them. Sabrina sees her eyes nearly pop out of their sockets when she sees them holding hands.

"Oh my gosh, are you two a couple now?!" Miko shrieks.

"No Miko, Graham has been helping me deal with all the emotions and stress I've gone through after Mr. and Mrs. Tucker told me that I'm their adoptive daughter on Saturday, that's all," Sabrina says.

They stop by their lockers before heading to class. Sabrina hears snickers and a few "aw they are so cute together" as they walk down that hall to Mr. Henderson's class. Jack meets up with them before they get to the room. The group walks in and sit down at our desks. Sabrina sees a stack of papers on the counter in the front of the room and prays they are the test the class took last week. After Mr. Henderson takes attendance and picks up to the stack of papers, he walks to the first row and hands some of them to the student sitting at the first desk. She holds her breath to stifle a scream of frustration since she wants to know how she did on it.

"Okay, class today we start learning the Periodic Table. Your first assignment is going to be making flashcards of all the elements with your lab partner." Mr. Henderson says.

The class groans in unison since the other students hate making flash cards. Sabrina doesn't mind since they are an excellent study tool. She picks up her chemistry book, a stack of index cards and her pen before she walks back to one of the lab tables and then Graham sits down next to her. They get to work, but after getting to nickel, Sabrina's hand starts to hurt.

She thinks it's writer's cramp, but the pain is almost the same as when her arm began to change in the lab back at the base. She looks down to her left hand to see her fingers already turned to metal and her palm slowly gains a metallic appearance and a red plating covering the back of her hand. The teen tries not to panic and think of a memory of when she was six in the hopes that it would help turn her metal hand back to skin.

When it doesn't change back, she gently nudges Graham and whispers "Chem lab."

Graham stops working on his flash cards and quickly covers her hand with his to prevent any of the others from seeing it. Sabrina gasps when she sees the fabric over Graham's right shoulder slowly start to split. She sees bits of red metal begin to show through.

"Graham your shoulder is starting to change," Sabrina whispers. "What do we do now, if we ask Mr. Henderson if we can go to the bathroom everyone is going to see it." Sabrina continues.

"Not if you put your hand in your pocket," Graham whispers back.

She raises her right hand. "Mr. Henderson, may I go to the bathroom?" Sabrina says.

"I have to go too. My breakfast isn't agreeing with me." Graham groans, putting a hand on his stomach to make it more believable.

"Of course." Mr. Henderson answers.

Sabrina stuffs her hand into her pocket and as they sprint up to the front of the room. Mr. Henderson gives them a bathroom pass. Then they leave and head to the bathrooms. Sabrina walks into the girl's room and sets the pass on the little ledge underneath the mirror. She turns on the cold water and places her metal hand in it since she remembers that Ratchet said exposure to sub-zero temperatures causes system failures in Cybertronians.

Sabrina slowly closes her eyes as another memory of her as a sparkling begins.

~~ Memory ~ Start ~~

The scene looks like a Cybertronian version of a daycare center. Bottles filled with energon on a shelf and ball bearings scattered all over the room's floor. As a sparkling, she is sitting on the floor playing with two other sparklings, a mech, and another femme. The other femme is mostly red, but her face, shoulders and the top half part of her legs are gray. They are playing with a ball bearing rolling it back and forth to each other. Then she sees two of the workers walk up to them. One picks her up, and the other worker picks the red femme up.

"Sorry Swiftglide, Seaglide, playtime is over." The worker says.

"Why?" They ask in unison, wanting to keep playing with the mech.

"Carrier and Sire are here." The worker answers.

~~ Memory ~ End ~~

Sabrina is brought back to reality before she gets a chance to see what her birth parents look like because the water is too cold for her nervous system to handle. Sabrina hears someone walking towards the bathroom and quickly pulls her hand out and turns off the tap.

"Awesome! Why didn't you tell us that you're part Cybertronian?" Miko gasps.

"Miko, keep it down. I don't need the entire school finding out about this." Sabrina whispers as she grabs a paper towel to dry her hand off. "Miko, please keep this between us." Sabrina continues.

"Fine." Miko sighs.

Sabrina quickly leaves the bathroom and goes back to class.

Meanwhile, in the boy's room, Graham is trying to figure out how to get his shoulder to return to normal. He leans up against the side of one of the stalls and closes his eyes trying to see if meditation will help ease the pain. Then he starts to have a memory of his life back on Cybertron.

~~ Memory ~ Start ~~

A tiny mech is playing with the same two femmes from past memories but in front of a house this time. The red femme trips over a toy that was in her path and cut her knee on a rock. She cries as energon starts to come out of the new wound.

"Sire, Swiftglide is bleeding," The young mech shouts.

The mech's sire hurriedly comes out of the house over to them.

"Strikezone, what happened?" The mech asks.

"We were playing, and she tripped and cut her knee on that rock." The sparkling replies.

"Don't worry, Sweetspark, you're going to be alright. One of my friends is visiting. He'll fix you up." The mech's sire says as he picks up the young femme and carries her into the house.

The mech's sire sits her down on the couch.

"Optimus, is this young femee my patient?" An orange and white bot asks, walking over to the couch before kneeling to get a better look.

"Yes, Ratchet." the mech responds.

Strikezone jumps up onto the couch and sits down next to Swiftglide. She hugs him tight as fear takes over the toddlers systems.

"It's going to be okay. Mr. Ratchet is the best doctor ever." Strikezone says, hugging the femme back.

~~ Memory ~ End ~~

The memory starts to fade away as Graham opens his eyes and sees Raf's trademark sneakers appear in the space between the stall door and the floor. Graham slowly opens the door to see Raf's surprised look as he watches his arm slowly return to normal.

"Raf, buddy, please don't tell the others," Graham says.

"Fine," Raf says as he pushes his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. "But why do you want to keep it a secret?" Raf continues.

"Because Sabrina wants to wait to tell all of you," Graham says.

"Wait, is Sabrina turning into a Cybertronian too?" Raf asks.

Graham nods and leaves so Raf can't continue his game of 20 Questions. He and Sabrina give their passes back to Mr. Henderson and sits back down at their lab table and finishes making their flashcards. Twenty minutes later, the bell rings, and they head to Sabrina's locker.

"Graham, while I was trying to turn my hand back to normal, I started to see another memory of when I was a sparkling," Sabrina says.

"Did you see what your birth parents look like?" Graham asks.

"No, but I saw another sparkling that had eyes that looked just like yours," Sabrina says.

"Maybe that was me as a sparkling," Graham says.

"It could be," Sabrina says.

"In my memory, I saw Optimus and Ratchet," Graham says.

"So is Optimus, your sire?" Sabrina asks.

"Yes, but we have to keep it on the DL, okay?" Graham answers.


	17. Cybertronian School Day Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A fellow author on Quotev, Robot dad, came up with the name of the principal of the school.

The warning bell rings, and Sabrina gives Graham a quick peck on the cheek before heading off to her next class. She walks into Mr. Jameson's Geometry class and sits down at her desk to see a new handout on it. She figures out that they are starting a new unit today after reading the title 'Trigonometry Ratios' on the handout. When the bell rings, Mr. Jameson walks to the front of the room with a big stack of papers in his hands.

"Okay, class I have the results of last week's test on Geometric Mean and SRT." He informs the class.

The class groans in unison, Sabrina usually doesn't join in, but this time she does since she couldn't remember any of the formulas even though she looked over her notes every day leading up to the test. Sabrina wasn't too confident when she finished that she did well.

'Please be a B- or even a B, so my grade doesn't drop below a C.' Sabrina thinks.

Sabrina looks around the room and notices Mr. Jameson walks past a few students and place their tests face down on their desks. Suddenly, she feels a sharp pain in her stomach, so she slides her hand underneath her shirt and feels the coolness of metal on her stomach instead of her human skin. The pain is so severe that her skin begins to turn pale as Mr. Jameson walks up to her and hands Sabrina her test.

"Miss Tucker, are you feeling alright?" Mr. Jameson asks. "Your face is becoming ashen." Mr. Jameson continues as he sets the stack of tests down on her desk.

"I'm okay Mr. Jameson, I think it's just Aunt Flow starting a few days early and being extremely mean to me." Sabrina lies. "May I go to my locker to you know get my feminine items." Sabrina continues.

Mr. Jameson nods, and Sabrina leaves to go to her locker. She leans up against it while she takes a few deep breaths and closes her eyes as she waits for the pain to go away. Another memory of her life on Cybertron starts.

~~ Memory ~ Start ~~

This time the mostly red sparkling is playing a game of chase in front of a house with another femme. She is mostly blue but has a little bit of red on her knees, shoulders and the top plate on her hands. Then the two sparkling stop running when they see a purple bird. The blue one runs up to the fence and opens the gate before she takes off down the sidewalk.

"Carrier told us to stay in the yard!" The red one shouts.

The red one glances back at the house before darting out the gate to catch up with the red one. The sparklings start to get scared when they realize they've entered the part of Cybertron their parents told them they are not allowed to go ever - Kaon.

"Seaglide, we need to go back." The red one says.

"I know, but I don't remember the way back home." The blue says.

"I can't remember either." The red one says.

The toddlers slowly start to walk backward when they see two huge purple tentacle looking things coming towards them.

~~ Memory ~ End ~~

The memory fades away before Sabrina goes to the bathroom. She sighs in relief as the pain in her stomach is gone before she stands in front of the mirror. She lifts her shirt and sighs in relief looking at her reflection to see her human stomach. She soon returns to class and sits down at her desk. Sabrina prays one more time to 'the Man upstairs' then slowly looks down at her test before she sees a B+ on the top right-hand corner of the paper. The teen wants to let out a happy shriek but doesn't want everyone staring at her for making a scene. She smiles and let out a sigh of relief that she got a good grade.

"Okay, class if you're unhappy with your grade. I'll let you retake the test on Friday. Now, it's time to start the next unit." Mr. Jameson says.

The handout Mr. Jameson gave them, wasn't helping Sabrina at all. It is full of even more words that she isn't sure if it is even in English. Instead, she thinks it looks like the Cybertronian code Ratchet is trying to teach to Graham and her along with their other lessons about life on Cybertron. Sabrina wants to raise her hand but is scared that everyone will think the smartest kid in class is becoming an idiot. She keeps referencing the worksheet as she continues to take notes.

"Okay, does anyone have any questions?" Mr. Jameson asks.

Sabrina starts to raise her hand, but the shoulder begins to hurt just like her hand did in Chemistry class. She tries not to cry out from the pain since it's worse than it is earlier. She sees Mr. Jameson eyes widen in shock and his tone shifts to a concerned parent when he sees her wince.

"Sabrina, do you need to go see the nurse?" He asks.

"No, sir, I'll be okay. I just slept on it wrong. May I be excused to get some air?" She asks.

"Of course." Mr. Jameson answers.

She gets up again and walks over to him. He hands her a hall pass. Sabrina leaves the room and goes to the girl's room again. She stands in front of the mirror before she rolls up her right sleeve, seeing the top half of her shoulder start to be covered in red metal and the rest in grey metal. A few seconds later, her entire arm is covered from the shoulder to the tips of her fingers. It stays like that for a moment until she thinks about last summer when her family went to Myrtle Beach before it slowly starts to change back to normal.

Sabrina sighs in relief since the pain was a lot more painful than when it changed the first time. She turns on the water and cups her hands underneath the tap. When they fill with water, she splashes it onto her face, pushes down the handle to shut off the tap and then watches it roll down and land in the sink. She notices for the first time that her eyes aren't hazel anymore. Instead, they've turned to icy blue. After the last of the water drips off her face, Sabrina heads back to class glad that no one walked in and saw her arm covered in metal.

Sabrina is glad when the bell rings and heads to lunch. She smiles when Graham walks up to her, and he laces his fingers in between hers on her left hand as they continue down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"I just heard that some of the kids have come up with couple names for the two of us," Graham says.

"Yeah, so what are they?" Sabrina sighs.

"They have it narrowed down to two names, Grarina and Sabriam," Graham answers.

"I'm not in the mood to get caught up in this right now," Sabrina says.

"Why would you care about what the school thinks about you and Graham dating? You should be worried about the school finding out that you and your little brother aren't even real brother and sister considering I just found out that both of you are adopted." Vince taunts.

Sabrina lets go of Graham's hand and pivots on her right foot. Vince walks up but stops to stand at the end of the hallway with a sly smirk on his face.  
"Vince, didn't your parents teach you any manners?" Sabrina says.

"No, they didn't," Vince says proudly.

"Haven't you heard this quote before, have you? It says 'Family is not defined by our genes...it is built and maintained through love.' I know that Mr. and Mrs. Tucker love Brandon and me. Why don't you take your opinions somewhere else?" Sabrina shouts.

"Sabrina, I've always had a hunch you two were adopted. Since neither of you looks like your mom or dad and you are a wimpy band geek." Vince says. "You refuse to fight me, and that makes you a bad role model for your 'little brother' Brandon." Vince taunts.

"I'm going to show you that I'm no wimp. Brandon is my little brother, and I don't care if a DNA test tells us we're not related." Sabrina snarls.

Anger slowly starts to build up inside Sabrina. She knows fighting Vince is wrong, but she needs to do it since she wants him to get off her back. She clenches her fists and is about to charge in at him before Graham stops her by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sabrina, don't, you'll get detention if you fight him," Graham says.

"Yeah, fighting Vince isn't worth it," Jack adds.

"I know why your birth parents gave you away. You're a hopeless cause, and they knew you'd grow up to be a loser." Vince taunts.

"That's it." Sabrina snaps.

Sabrina breaks free of Graham's hold and runs up to Vince. She pins him to the floor and hears some students chant "Fight, fight." Sabrina's fist is inches away from Vince's right eye when she feels someone grab her hand then pull her away. She turns her head and sees the principal, Mr. Liverance, look down at her with a look of shock and disappointment on his face.

"Miss Tucker, what is going on here?" Mr. Liverance asks.

"Vince found out I'm adopted and said that my birth parents gave me away because they knew I'd grow up to be a loser," Sabrina says. "I had to stand up for my family." Sabrina continues.

"You two are coming to my office now so that I can get both sides of what happened." Mr. Liverance says.

After Sabrina listens to Mr. Liverance lecture Vince for about ten minutes about how he needs to stop bullying the other students and focus on his school work since this is the third time this semester he has pushed another student into a fight. Mr. Liverance called his parents, and he is suspended for three days. Mr. Liverance goes easier on Sabrina since she didn't start the fight and all she was doing was standing up for herself. He gives Sabrina a detention and fills out a disciplinary notice for her parents to sign. Sabrina leaves and heads back to the cafeteria to get finally get some lunch.

'I hope that Mr. and Mrs. Tucker aren't at the base when I get back. I'd hate for the Cliff and the others to see how they react when they have to sign this disciplinary notice.' Sabrina thinks


	18. Cybertronian School Day Part 3

Natasha was so upset that her parents told her that she had a sister but didn't want her to find her. The teen decides that she is cutting her next class and driving to Jasper. Natasha goes to the office before she tells the worker that her parents just texted her to say that her brother got into a car accident and she has to meet them at the hospital.

"I'm so sorry Natasha, of course, you can go, your brother needs his family by his side. I'm sure you want to know about your brother's condition." The worker says, voice full of concern.

Natasha nods and signs her name on the piece of paper and goes out to her car. She drives to Jasper instead of the hospital. As soon as she pulls into the city, Natasha pulls over when she feels a sharp pain flow from her hand up to her left shoulder. Natasha turns off the engine and gasps in shock as she looks at her arm to see it has a metallic appearance. It is mostly blue, but her shoulder and the top plate covering the back of her hand is red.

"Now what I can't go anywhere with my arm looking like this, what am I supposed to do?" Natasha nervously says to herself.

Optimus and Arcee are returning from a scouting mission when they spot Natasha's car on the side of the road. They pull over, and their holoforms walk over to the vehicle. As they approach, Arcee sees Natasha unconscious in the driver's seat. She taps on the window to wake the teen up, but she doesn't move. Acree opens the door and gasps seeing the girl's metallic arm.

"Optimus, you need to see this," Arcee says.

"We need to take her to the base; the girl isn't safe out here," Optimus says. "I think we may have found the other child Alpha Trion disguised as a human," Optimus says.

He carefully picks up Natasha and brings her over to his vehicular form. After laying her down in the back seat, he and Arcee load Natasha's car into his trailer. They then head back to the base, and when they arrive as Optimus takes Natasha out of the back seat, Ratchet walks up to them.

"By the AllSpark." Ratchet gasps.

"What's wrong, Ratchet?" Arcee asks.

"That girl looks strikingly similar to Sabrina," Ratchet says. "We can find out if she is related to Sabrina later, for now, she needs medical attention." Ratchet continues.

Optimus brings Natasha to the medical bay and puts her down on the bed. After Ratchet scans her and attaches an IV to restore her energon levels, he activates his holoform as Natasha lets out a small groan.

"Where am I?" Natasha asks.

"You are in the medical bay inside a missile silo just outside Jasper. What's your name?" Ratchet says.

"It's Natasha. Thank you for helping me sir, but do you know why my left arm suddenly changed?" Natasha asks.

"Yes, I do, but I'm not sure if you would believe me," Ratchet says.

"I had a daydream about a robot named Alpha Trion; he said I was part Cybertronian. What does that mean?' Natasha asks.

"It means that your human form isn't what you look like it is a disguise to keep you safe from others who may try to harm you," Ratchet says.

"So, do you know my sister," Natasha asks, "My parents told me I was adopted yesterday and that I had one, but they didn't have the money to raise both of us. That's why we got separated," Natasha says.

"Do your parents know your sister's name?" Ratchet asks.

"No," Natasha answers.

"For now, Natasha, you're safe here," Ratchet says, "You need to rest and don't worry when you wake up again, your arm will look normal again," Ratchet continues.

Meanwhile, the rest of the school day went okay as Sabrina heads outside and sees Cliff along with Ratchet pull up. They activate holoforms then 'Clark' and Ratchet walk up to her.

"Where is Graham," Ratchet asks.

"He'll be out in a minute, but I have to head back inside," Sabrina replies. "I have to report to detention," Sabrina continues.

Sabrina hears the door open. Then Jack, Graham, and Raf walk down the steps.

"What happened?" Cliff asks.

"At lunch, Vince may have said some things that may have ticked me off. Then I tackled him and was about to punch him in the face," Sabrina says.

"Then Mr. Liverance showed up and told the two of you to go to his office," Graham interrupts.

"In others words, Vince provoked you into fighting him," Ratchet says.

"Yes, Vince got suspended for three days. Mr. Liverance also filled out a disciplinary notice for 'my parents' to sign after I get out of detention that is," Sabrina says.

"Isn't that a little harsh? You didn't start the fight," Cliff asks.

"That's true, but I could have just ignored Vince's taunts. Then we wouldn't be having this conversation," Sabrina says. "I should get going," Sabrina sighs.

"Okay, can I see your phone for a second," Ratchet says.

Sabrina takes her phone out of her purse and hands it to him. When he gives it back to her, she sees the name Clark on her contact list.

"Wait did you figure out a way for us to contact you using our cell phone?" Sabrina asks.

"Yes," Ratchet answers.

Then Sabrina heads back inside and goes to detention. She sits down in one of the desks. Ten minutes later, a sudden migraine hits her. Sabrina thinks the soft clicking sound of the minute hand as it moves around the clock face is as loud as a rock concert. She didn't know what is wrong with her; she felt fine till now. She sets her arms on top her desk and put her head on top of them hoping that it will prevent any more of sounds from entering her ears to stop the pain.

"Miss Tucker, you are not allowed to sleep in detention," The teacher says shaking her.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Sabrina apologizes as she slowly lifts her head.

A few seconds later a dizzy spell hits her. She blinks her eyes a few times to try to get her vision to return to normal, but it only makes things worse. Then the teacher catches Sabrina before she hits the floor. Miko gets up from her desk, dashes over to them and says, "I'll take her to the nurse's office."

"Miss Nakadai, usually you are not allowed to leave the room. However, this is an emergency, so go." The teacher says.

Miko mentally screams for joy as she takes Sabrina to the nurse's office. The school is aware that Sabrina's parents sign her up for the Big Brother Big Sister program at the community center. The nurse sees Clark's number on her phone. She calls it and asks him to come to pick her up. 'Clark' tells the nurse he'll take her to see a doctor as he carries her out to the car.

~Aliens in Jasper~

Cliffjumper almost drops Sabrina as he and Ratchet walk into the medical bay and see Natasha.

"Why does that girl look so much like Sabrina?" Cliffjumper asks.

"I'll explain everything later," Ratchet replies.

"Ratchet, what's wrong with her? Why did she pass out?" Cliff asks.

"Cliffjumper, relax, my scan says Sabrina just used up all the energon that is in her system." Ratchet answers as he attaches an IV drip to her arm to replace some of the human fluids that she lost.

Sabrina slowly opens her eyes. She starts to panic when she realizes that she is not at school anymore. A wave of relief rushes over her once she can make out the ceiling of Ratchet's lab. The teen tries to sit up but hear Ratchet say, "Eh, Eh, you aren't going anywhere young lady. Not until I can come up with a way to safely replace the energon without harming your nervous system or your internal organs,"

"Is that why are my ears still ringing and my head is pounding," Sabrina complains. "Not to mention the room is spinning," Sabrina continues.

"Yes, for now, try to save your strength," Ratchet answers.

"What about using my science fair project. It collects excess condensation from the air and stores it in a tank to use for drinking water. You could redesign it, so it creates a form of energon that Graham and I could drink. That way this won't happen to him too," Sabrina says.

Ratchet place his hand on her shoulder and lays her back down on the bed. The last thing Sabrina remembers before things go black again is Cliff shouting her name as well as Ratchet reassuring him that she is going to be okay.

Two hours later, Sabrina and Natasha are released from the medical bay. They look over at each other and freeze like a deer in the headlights.

"I think you might have stolen my face, but your hair is bit lighter than mine," Sabrina says.

"I was about to say the same thing," Natasha says, "Do you think that we could be?" Natasha continues.

"Sisters?" The teens say in unison.

"You two are sisters, I just got the results from my DNA test," Ratchet says.

They smile, and Natasha is confused and nervous as Cliffjumper sets his hand in from of them.

"Trust me, sis, climb on," Sabrina says.

Natasha slowly walks onto it, as Sabrina hops on. Cliff puts them onto his shoulder. They sit down and get to know each other better as Cliff' does his chores. He walks into the main room in time to hear the elevator door open. Then they see Agent Fowler and Mr. Tucker walk in.

"It looks like you'll get a chance to meet Mr. and Mrs. Tucker," Sabrina says.

"Why don't you call them your parents?" Natasha asks.

"Because they waited so long to tell my little brother and me that we are adopted," Sabrina answers.

Sabrina takes the disciplinary notice out of the folder in her hand and lets out a long sigh as they walk up to them. Cliff helps his partner and Natasha down off of his shoulder and sets the girls on the floor in front of them.

"Hello, Sabrina, how was school?" Agent Fowler asks.

"Okay, except for my Cybertronian side activating four times," Sabrina says.

"Who is this other girl?" Agent Flower asks.

"I'm Natasha," Natasha says, "I found out I was adopted and had a sister in Jasper. I can here to find her, but I may have cut class to do it," Natasha continues.

"You did get a message from Alpha Trion," Sabrina says, "He did say you were half cybertronian," Sabrina continues.

"I'll contact my superiors to see if we can relocate your family to Jasper," Agent Fowler says.

"Why can't you just let me live here with my sister and not move my family here," Natasha says, "My older brother is evil," Natasha continues.

"Natasha, I'm sure my wife and I would love to bring you into our home," Mr. Tucker says.

"Really?' Natasha gasps.

"Yes, but I'm sure that your family would miss you," Mr. Tukcer says.

"I know that my brother won't," Natasha sighs.

"What is that you have in your hand?" Mr. Tucker asks.

Sabrina hands the note to Mr. Tucker. For the second time today another adult gives a disappointed look appear on their face, but this time the look turns to anger when Mr. Tucker finished reading what is on the paper.

"Sabrina Lilah Tucker, you got into a fight. Your mother and I have told you that fighting isn't the right way to deal with a bully," Mr. Tucker scolds.

"I know, but Vince said that I'm a hopeless cause. He also said that Brandon and I aren't a family just because I'm adopted. I just stood up for myself and my family. Isn't that what family is supposed to do for each other?" Sabrina argues.

"Yes, but you can stand up for your family without breaking any of the school rules. Since you decided to let your anger get the best of you, I'm going to call the babysitter and tell her she doesn't have to watch Brandon after school. I'm going to have you keep an eye on him," Mr. Tucker says sternly.

"That is so unfair, you're ruining my life," Sabrina snaps.

"You can snap at me all you want, but I'm not changing my mind." Mr. Tucker says handing the note back to her, "We'll be back in an hour." Mr. Tucker finishes.


	19. A Decepticon Nature Hike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While in Sabrina's POV any dialogue with * around it is Bumblebee talking.

Mr. Tucker drops Brandon off and tells Sabrina that he is going to be staying the night. Sabrina needs to make sure he is on time for Preschool tomorrow morning. Then Mr. Tucker heads back to the house. They walk over to the lounge area. Brandon sets his backpack on the coffee table.

"Sabrina, can we go on a hike through the woods?" Brandon asks.

"Sure, as long as you stay close to me," Sabrina says.

"I will Sabrina," Brandon says.

"I'm not sure it's wise for the two of you to go out alone," Cliff says.

"I'll go with them," Graham says.

"Me too," Natasha says.

"I'd still feel better if I could go with you," Cliff says.

"Don't worry Cliff. We've done this before. Come on boys, let's get going," Sabrina says.

They walk over to the computer to see Optimus, Arcee, and Ratchet standing in front of it. On the screen is the map of the United States. A few seconds later two energon signals pop up.

"Yeah, maybe we can go see Mount Rushmore," Brandon says.

"Sorry, Buddy, but Mount Rushmore is in South Dakota. The signal is coming from North Dakota," Sabrina says.

"Where is the other one, Sabrina?" Brandon asks.

"I'll give you a hint. It's where the president and his family live in a big white house," Sabrina says.

"Washington DC," Brandon says.

"Right, good job," Sabrina praises.

"Cliffjumper, I need you to go with Arcee to investigate an energon signature in Washington DC. I'll check out the signal in North Dakota," Optimus says.

After Ratchet activates the ground bridge, they transform, and the trio leaves. Sabrina bends down to tie her shoe as she starts to stand up. Brandon jumps onto her back. She begins to lose her balance and fall forward towards the computer. Sabrina closes her eyes and braces herself to smash into it. She didn't feel the texture of the wall but the smooth and coolness of metal. The teenager opens her eyes and sees that Ratchet caught them.

"Thank you Ratchet," Sabrina says.

"You're welcome," Ratchet says.

Brandon climbs off her back and slides down onto Ratchet's palm. They hop down onto the floor.

"Remember to stay within communication range, and take this with you as well," Ratchet orders handing the teens a water bottle filled with what looked like blue kool-aid.

"How come I don't get any kool-aid?" Brandon asks.

"That isn't whatever Earth drink you mention Brandon. It is a specialized form of energon that your sister, Graham, and Natasha needs to drink," Ratchet says.

"We will don't worry," Sabrina says confidently.

They start to leave when Bumblebee walks up to them.

*Where are you four headed?* Bumblebee says.

"Just going to take a short hike through the forest," Sabrina answers.

*I wish I could go with you,* Bumblebee says.

"Me too, but you're supposed to be robots in disguise," Sabrina says.

*Be careful,* Bumblebee says.

"We will, besides what could go wrong," Sabrina says.

On the Nemesis, the scanners pick up a weak energon signature from the forest where Sabrina, Graham, and Natasha are hiking with Brandon. Soundwave has the ship's computer narrow in on the reading. Then they see the teenagers chase after Sabrina's little brother as he starts to take off down the path.

"That is the same she-human the scanner picked up before, but why would those humans be giving off an energon signature?" Knockout asks.

"Starscream, I want you and Knockout to go and investigate. Even bring that she-human and the others back to the ship if you must," Megatron orders.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Starscream says.

Soundwave opens a portal, and they leave to follow Megatron's orders. Megatron starts to let out an evil chuckle in the hopes that the humans have some secrets that would turn the battle with Autobots in his favor.

Meanwhile, in Washington DC, Cliff and Arcee pull into a parking lot. Agent Fowler pays for parking for them. They activate their holoforms to walk around downtown. Cliff sees Arcee's new holoform for the first time. It's a 5''5' girl in her twenties. She has blonde hair with pink streaks and blue eyes. She is wearing a deep blue motorcycle outfit.

"Wow, 'Cee when did you program that?" Cliff asks.

"I asked Sabrina and Graham to help me out yesterday," Arcee answers.

"You look hot, well at least that's what humans would say," Cliffjumper compliments.

"Thanks," Arcee says blushing slightly.

"Alright you two, let's get started we only have two hours before that pass expires," Agent Fowler says.

The group decides to try to blend in with a group of human so they can keep their cover the best they can. The only problem is Agent Fowler didn't notice it is a biking tour till the guide tells everyone to pick out a bike and follow her. Arcee and Cliffjumper learned fast after they hit a few curbs before the group rides past the Washington monument. The scanner in her pocket starts to go off when they stop The Georgetown Waterfront Park. They leave the group to find the energon.

In North Dakota Optimus, had to activate his holoform too. As other the drivers pass him on the highway, they see a 6''1' man in his middle thirties with short black hair and light brown eyes sitting in the driver's seat. His outfit is a leather jacket and matching shirt and jeans the same color as his robot form. A family with a child Brandon's age comes alongside him. Optimus looks to his left to see the boy moves his right arm up and down trying to get him to honk his horn. Then sees a big smile appear on the child's face when he hears the sound of his horn as the car fades from sight. Then he turns his attention back to his mission. He gets off at the next exit when his scanner picks up the energon signal. After he locates somewhere, he could park for free, Optimus goes off into the woods following his scanner towards the signal Ratchet located.

Agent Fowler and the Autobots locate the energon. All the group finds is one small fragment of energon. Cliffjumper walks over to it and picks up the blue crystal. The run back to rejoin the tour and bike back to where the tour started. The trio walks back to the into the parking lot. Arcee waits till they get out of the city before she changes her holoform to her other one she calls 'Sadie.'

"Hey, Ratchet, we found out why the energon signal barely registered on our scanners. It was just a fragment," Cliffjumper says.

"Good work you three. Once you return to the arrival coordinates I can bridge you back to base," Ratchet says.

"We're three clicks away Ratchet," Arcee says.

The group arrives at the coordinates. Once Ratchet sees their signals appear on the screen on the computer back at the base he activates the Ground Bridge. After the portal closes behind them, Cliffjumper lets Agent Fowler out before he transforms. A few moments later, Optimus contacts the base and asks for Ratchet to open a portal at his location.

"Ratchet, all I found was two energon shards," Optimus says.

"All we found was one," Arcee says

*Do you think the Decepticons put them there to distract you?* Bumblebee asks.

"The odds of the Decepticons doing something like this is very high," Ratchet answers.

"Have Sabrina and Brandon come back from their hike yet?" Cliffjumper asks.

"No, and I'm getting worried," Graham answers.

"Don't worry, she probably just lost track of time," Agent Fowler says.


	20. Another Female Autobot?

Sabrina runs up to Brandon. He giggles as she picks him and spins him around. She stops when she feels her right hip and leg start to hurt. Graham takes Brandon out of Sabrina's arms. She walks over to a tree, leans up against it, and take a few sips from her water bottle hoping that the energon might help the pain go away. It doesn't work, so she nervously looks down at her hip covered in the same color metal her arm was when it changed in school today now there is a blaster in the holster resting on it. Natasha runs up to her but stops when her hip starts to hurt as well. She leans up against the other side of the tree. The girls watch as Natasha's hip changes and Natasha upset that she didn't have a weapon.

The group hears the roaring of a Jet engine along with the sound of branches breaking as someone runs up to them. Sabrina's heart starts to race as adrenaline begins to flow through her body. The next thing they see is the jet turns into a robot with high heels and mistle on its wrists. Then another robot shows up, and this one did look super cool. It's bright red and has a paint job almost as good as Cliff's. Sabrina knew these two worked for Megatron when she sees the Decepticon logo on their chests.

'Scrap, I should have kept my mouth shut when we left the base. I have to get Brandon to safety no matter what.' Sabrina thinks.

Sabrina runs over to her little brother. Starscream snatches her up off the ground.."Well, Knockout, it seems like this she-human isn't a human after all,"

Even though Sabrina has no clue how to use the blaster on her hip, she takes it out but drops it. Natasha sprints up and catches it. She shoots it. The blast hits Starscream and Sabrina starts to fall. Sabrina is sure that she broke her ankle since loud cracking sound flow into her ears as her foot lands sideways on the robot's metal one.

"Guys we should run," Sabrina shout.

The teenagers lead Brandon away towards the secret hiding spot. Since they knew that the 'Cons wouldn't be able to follow them down the narrow path even if they tried, they arrive at the entrance.

"Brandon, keep going and stay in the cave till I show up okay?" Sabrina says.

"Okay, Sabrina," Brandon says.

Sabrina hands her phone to Brandon, and he starts to walk down the path. Sabrina and Graham turn around and see the 'Cons are getting close. Sabrina realizes the adrenaline is wearing off because of the intense pain in her left ankle and right hip flow through her body. Everything starts to spin around her the last thing she sees before everything goes black is a robot that looks a lot like Arcee but it pink and white run up and stand in front of them. The Autobot glances over her shoulder and sees Graham holding Sabrina in his arms. A few seconds later, Graham slowly places Sabrina on the ground as he feels an intense pain flow through his head. She recognizes the color scheme of the metal on Sabrina's right leg and Natasha's hip as well. The femee spark stops for a second when she sees Graham's face looks like an older version of her son Strikezone.

Alpha Trion contacted me yesterday and told me to help Swiftglide, Seaglide, and my son Strikezone. He also said he disguised them as humans, could I have found them? She thinks.

She turns her attention back to the Decepticons. The Autobot continues to keep her fingers on the trigger of her weapon to keep the 'Cons a safe distance away from the teenagers.

"Why are you chasing them?" She asks.

"The she-humans and the teen boy are Cybertronian. They are giving off a weak energon signal," Knockout says.

The Decepticon Medic decides to make things interesting. He runs over to the path where Brandon is. Her blue optics look over in that direction too.

'That path is too narrow for Cybertronians our size, so the young human is safe.' She thinks.

A few moments later her thoughts echo a couple of Cybertronian swear words as she hears Brandon's screams of terror when Knockout fits his arm through the branches to snatch the four-year-old off the rocky ledge.

Sabrina and Natasha hear the child scream bloody murder. Their eyes dart open, and their body fights them as they slowly stand up. The girls limp around and stand in front of the pink cybertronian. The teenagers wince through their teeth as they get into a similar stance to the Autobot behind her. Natasha hands the blaster to Sabrina. She slowly aims the flashy red sports car 'Con's spark chamber. She knows that her energon levels are low again since she feels another migraine coming on as things start to spin around her.

"Put my little brother down," Sabrina shouts.

"Sorry she-human, I can tell you care too much for this one well being. You won't shoot," Knockout says.

Sabrina knows it's risky, but she pulls back the trigger. She hears a clunking and a loud pop when she hits something metal. Sabrina looks up, and instead of seeing the sky she sees the blue optics of the Cybertronian that saved her. Then the cybertronian picks her and Natasha up.

"Thank you for helping us Ma'am," Sabrina says.

"Yeah, thanks, but I'm sure we could have handled it," Natasha adds.

"You're welcome Swiftglide and Seaglide. I'll save the little boy." Elita says."Call me Elita, and I know your parents," Elita continues.

Sabrina and Natasha want to ask her more, but Elita feels Sabrina's and Natasha's body suddenly go limp in her hand. She gently moves it back and forth to try to wake them up, but the girls don't sir. She sets them down in front of a tree and turns her attention back to the Decepticons. Knockout dodged her blast, but his shoulder had a big scratch on it. A ground bridge portal opens. Elita's spark stops for a moment when she sees Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ratchet come out of it. Optimus runs up to the 'Con and punches it in the face. Optimus catches Brandon in his free hand. Then he and Ratchet runs over to her and sees the unconscious teens laying on the ground. Ratchet immediately gets to work and scans them.

"We need to get the girls and Graham back to base stat. They need an energon infusion," Ratchet says.

Optimus sets Brandon down. Optimus and Elita turn around and shoot at the 'Cons while Ratchet calls for the ground bridge when the portal open Ratchet calls to them. Optimus pick up the Brandon; Bumblebee picks up Natasha and Ratchet pick up Sabrina. They head to the base. As the group exits the portal, Cliffjumper runs up to them.

"Ratchet, what happened?" Cliffjumper asks.

"A robot with high heels and one that looked like a sports car attacked us," Brandon says.

"Elita, how did you find them? When did you arrive on Earth?" Cliffjumper asks.

"Cliffjumper, Elita can answer your questions later. Right now I have to get Sabrina and the others to the medical bay," Ratchet says.

"Is Sabrina going to okay?" Brandon asks as tears start to form in his eyes.

"Don't worry Brandon, she'll be fine," Cliffjumper says.

Optimus puts Brandon down on the floor. He starts to follow Ratchet to the medical bay tears stream down his face. Elita's spark aches when she hears him say, "I'm sorry Sabrina for being a bad little brother."She places her hand in front of him. He slowly walks into it, and she moves it close to her spark chamber.


	21. Another Sparkling Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm going to use Sabrina's and Natasha's Cybertronian names when they remember their lives as a sparkling.

Two minutes after Ratchet attaches the IV to Sabrina's left arm. He looks down at her right leg and sees it slowly turning back to normal. Sabrina starts to come around just as Ratchet's holoform places his hand on either side of Sabrina's shoulder to pop back into place.

"Ratchet is Brandon okay?" Sabrina says, "I'm sorry that I couldn't keep the 'Cons from kidnapping Brandon and I. Not to mention not calling you when it happened," Sabrina continues.

"Sabrina you don't have to apologize for what happened no one is mad at you. Your brother is fine," Ratchet says.

"I guess that loud popping sound I heard during the fight was my shoulder coming out of its socket?" Sabrina asks.

"Yes, I'm going to pop it back into place now," Ratchet replies.

The Autobots gasp when they hear Sabrina shout some Cybertronian swear words when Ratchet pops her shoulder back into place. After he puts the sling on her arm Ratchet finds everything he needs to make a cast for Sabrina's ankle. After attaching an IV drip to Graham and Natasha, Ratchet leaves to rejoin the group to give them a report on Sabrina's injuries. Meanwhile, the soothing beat of Elita's spark soothed Brandon a little too well. Optimus and the others watch the four-year-old fall asleep in Elita's hand.

"I don't blame him for power downing ... I mean falling asleep," Cliffjumper says.

"Yes, I'm sure this experience with the Decepticons must have scared him too," Elita says.

"So, Elita, how did you get to Earth?" Optimus asks.

"Back on Cybertron, after I received Optimus' encrypted message to meet up with him on Earth. My ship got hit by meteors, and I had to make a rough emergency landing. I got hurt, but managed to summon up enough strength to reprogram my stasis pod open when the ship's computer picked up a Decepticon signal," Elita explains.

"I'm glad you are back Elita and thank you again for helping Sabrina and Brandon," Optimus says.

"So I take it Sabrina is Swiftglide's human name?" Elita asks.

"Yes, and Natasha is Seaglide's human name," Optimus says.

"So, are they going to be alright?" Cliff asks.

"Yes, Natasha and Graham need some rest till their energon levels return to normal. Sabrina may need to stay here for a few days since she dislocated her shoulder and broke her ankle." Ratchet says, "But, we do have another problem," Ratchet continues.

"What is it?" Arcee asks.

"Our Energon supplies is getting dangerously low. We need to find more before their cybertronian sides full activate," Ratchet says.

Cliffjumper shows Elita to Graham's room. Elita lays Brandon down on the bed. They walk out as quietly as they can so Brandon can rest. Back in the medical bay, Sabrina's and Natasha's eyes start to flutter as they begin to have another dream/memory of their life as sparklings on Cybertron. Swiftglide and Seaglide hear two strange voices as they begin to wake up. The sparklings quickly sit up and back away, and looks around at their surroundings. They shrieks in fear when an orange and white robot along with a pink one come into their line of sight.

"Where am I? Where are my mom and dad? Who are you?" Swiftglide asks in a shaky tone.

"Yeah, how did we get here?" Seaglide asks.

"You are in a triage facility. I'm Ratchet, and this is Elita. She found both of you in Kaon unconscious. What are your names?" Ratchet says.

"Swiftglide, Mr. Ratchet." Swiftglide answers.

"I'm Seaglide, and I'm the big sister," Seaglide says.

"No your not I am carrier said so," Swiftglide argues.

Ratchet and Elita reached down to separate the twins before their argument gets too out of hand.

"Why were you there in the first place?" Ratchet asks.

Swiftglide tries to remember what happened, but the only thing she could remember is playing in the front yard in front of her house and the purple bird showing up.

"I'm sorry I can't remember anything else Mr. Ratchet," Swiftglide says tearfully.

"I all I remember is a gray Decepticon that had fangs laughing at us," Seaglide says.

Elita gives Swiftglide a soft hug. "It's okay Swiftglide, that must have been very scary for you."

"It was Miss Elita, can I go home?" Swiftglide asks wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, I want Sire and Carrier," Seaglide says.

"Swiftglide, Seaglide, I'm afraid you can't go home. The Decepticons destroyed it, but your parents are alright," Ratchet says.

A few moments later the twin's parents, Ironhide and Chromia, run up to the trio. Elita hands Swiftglide to Chromia. Ratchet gives Seaglide to Ironhide. The parents take turns hugging their child.

"Swiftglide, Seaglide, we are glad that you two are okay. You had us worried sick," Ironhide says sternly.

"I'm sorry, dad," Swiftglide and Seaglide say.

"We know you are sweetsparks, but we have to say goodbye now," Chromia says.

"Why do we have to say goodbye?" Swiftglide asks as she raises her left eyebrow higher than the right.

"We are warriors Swiftglide. Your father and I don't want to do this, but we love you and Seaglide. We have to do what is best for our family. It's not safe for either of you to be here," Chromia explains.

"If I promise to be good and never run away again, can I stay?" Seaglide asks.

"Sorry, Sweetspark, but the answer is no," Ironhide says.

Ironhide and Chromia leave, walk over to their ship, and go over to an escape pod. After Ironhide opens it, they put their daughter inside. Then Optimus and Elita run up with their son Strikezone. She places him down next to Swiftglide.

"I know this isn't ideal, but we have to put Strikezone in with the girls," Optimus says.

"Yes, all my ships escape pods are damaged," Elita says.

"Where are we going, carrier?" Swiftglide asks.

"To Earth, you'll be safe there. Alpha Trion will make sure of it," Chromia answers.

Before either of them could ask why they see the lid closed, her eyes start to get heavy as the pod puts her into stasis. As the pod gets shot off into space, the sparklings can hear their parents vow that they will be a family again someday echo in their mind.

When the dream ends, Sabrina's and Natasha's eyes dart open as Elita and Ratchet walk into the room. Ratchet activates his holoform. Then walks over to Natasha and takes the IV needle out of her arm since her energon level is back to normal.

"I just remembered the last time I saw my parents on Cybertron," Sabrina says.

"I think I did too," Natasha says.

"How is it possible that we remember it at the same time?" Sabrina says.

"Even though twin telepathy hasn't been scientifically proven, but given what you girls just experienced it is very true, and it does exist," Ratchet says.


	22. All Spark Day

"How old were you and your sister in this memory?" Ratchet asks.

"Four, but it doesn't make any sense. Some of the pictures of me at my house are of me as a baby." Sabrina says.

"Maybe when Alpha Trion disguised you as a human he felt it would be better if you started your life over here on Earth," Elita says.

"When my Cybertronian side activates, wouldn't Alpha Trion have considered that some of my memories of my life back on Cybertron would return?" Natasha asks.

"Yes, but Seaglide, what happened in this memory?" Elita says.

"Is Seaglide my Cybertronian name?" Natasha asks.

"Yes," Elita says.

"Seaglide and I were playing chase in front of our house. Then a purple bird flew in and Seaglide chased after it. I followed her, and we ended up in Kaon." Sabrina says.

"Then what happened?" Ratchet asks.

"We got snatched by some tentacles, and the next thing I see is grey Decepticon that has fangs looking down at me. He congratulates Soundwave for kidnapping us" Sabrina says.

"Then Soundwave throws us against the wall," Natasha adds.

"Then we woke up in a triage facility," Sabrina says.

"You and Elita were there Ratchet," Natasha says.

Meanwhile, on the Nemesis, Megatron shouting at Knockout and Starscream.

"How do you two manage to fail a simple job of kidnapping the three humans?!" Megatron shouts.

"Blue metal covered one of the girl's limbs. The other girl had red metal on her hip." Knockout says.

"The boys head short of looks like a young Optimus Prime. They also got help from another Autobot that was pink," Starscream adds.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses go back out, and bring the humans to me," Megatron orders.

Sabrina's 'parents' walk in the medical bay. Mrs. Tucker is carrying Brandon. She walks over to the bed and sets Brandon on Sabrina's lap. Brandon hugs her and says, "I'm sorry Sabrina," as he sits back down she sees few tears roll down his cheeks.

"Buddy, what happened today wasn't your fault. I'm not mad at you," Sabrina says using her left hand to wipe the tears away from his eyes gently, "I'm just mad at myself, I should have followed you to the cave instead if staying behind," Sabrina continues.

Mrs. Tucker reaches down and picks up Brandon then says, "Neither of you needs to apologize for what happened. We can't go back and change what happened. What's important is the two of you came back. and are safe,"

"Ratchet filled us in on your injuries young lady after your encounter with a few Decepticons," Mr. Tucker says.

"Did Elita tell you that I did all I could to protect Brandon?" Sabrina says.

"Yes, sweetheart, she did, but you're still in trouble for what happened in school today," Mr. Tucker answers.

"But, I can't look after him now," Sabrina says.

"We are aware of that Sabrina, so your punishment will be postponed till you recover," Mr. Tucker says.

"So, I guess I still have to go to school?" Sabrina asks.

"Yes, sweetheart, you'll just be in a wheelchair," Mrs. Tucker says.

"But, I can't write since my right arm is in a sling. Couldn't I stay at the base till it's healed enough for me to move it again?" Sabrina asks.

"Sorry, Sabrina, the answer is still no. You'll have to ask another student to give them a copy of their notes," Mr. Tucker says.

"But the school doesn't have a wheelchair ramp," Graham says.

"That's true. I guess I'm not going to school tomorrow after all," Sabrina says.

"We've already talked with the principal, and he agreed to add one. It will be down by next week. Till then, someone will have to help you up and down the steps." Mr. Tucker says.

"Who is going to do that?" Sabrina asks.

"I'm pretty sure 'Clark' and Graham would be happy to help," Mr, Tucker answers.

Mrs. Tucker leans forward, and Brandon kisses me on the cheek.

"Bye, Sabrina, I love you," Brandon says.

"Bye, Buddy, I love you too," Sabrina says.

A few minutes after they leave, Graham walks in carrying two bags of food and a drink carrier with two drinks on it, "Hey, I thought we could have our first dinner date,"

"That was sweet of you, but this isn't the most romantic spot in Jasper," Sabrina says.

Graham hands her the bag of food from his right hand, "I know, but I thought you might need some food to refuel after that adventure in the forest,"

Sabrina opens it and sees a burger made exactly like the one she had in school last week with a side of sweet potato fries, "I didn't know KO had sweet potato fries,"

"They are trying them out for a few weeks as another side option," Graham says.

After they finish eating, Graham leaves to throw the trash away. A few moments later Natasha, Arcee, and Elita walk in. Sabrina notices they look very similar except for their colors.

"Hi, Elita, Arcee, I'm just curious, are you two sisters?" Sabrina asks.

"Yes, we are. Our sparks were released from the well of Allsparks a few minutes apart from each other." Elita says.

"So who is older?" Natasha asks.

"Elita," Arcee says.

"Got it, so Elita, you said that you knew my parents. Do you know what their names are?" Sabrina asks.

"Ironhide and Chromia. The last time I spoke with them was an hour before my ship got hit by the asteroid." Elita says.

"What did they say?" Natasha asks.

"They were on the way to Earth to reunite with you," Elita answers.

"If they were on their way to Earth, how come Ratchet can't find their ship?" Sabrina asks.

"It could be cloaked to keep it from being attacked the Decepticons," Arcee says.

"Do you think they are still alive?" Sabrina asks.

Elita didn't answer, so Sabrina decides to change the subject.

"So, Natasha, do you have to go home?" Sabrina asks.

"No, Agent Fowler told me that my parents that I found my sister. So they are letting me stay here," Natasha says.

"Seriously," Sabrina gasps.

"Yup," Natasha smiles.

"But what about going to school?" Sabrina asks.

"Agent Fowler contacted the school, and I was transferred to your school," Natasha says.

Elita and Arcee leave to let the girls talk. A few hours later, Sabrina and Natasha drift off to sleep. Ten minutes pass, then the girls' eyes start to flutter as another 'dream' starts.

~Dream start~

Swiftglide and Seaglide online their optics and quickly hop down off of their births. They go over to the corner where their drums are and pick them up. The twins run out of their room then march up and down the hallway banging their drums. Inside their parent's room, Ironhide and Chromia's power downs are interrupted by their sparkling's loud drumming and happy cheering.

"You never should have told me to get them those drums," Ironhide groans.

"Come on Ironhide. This may be the twins last All Spark Day before we have to send them to Earth," Chromia says.

A few seconds later the door to their room opens, and the twins run into the room. Seagilde helps her sister up onto their parent's berth. Then they jump up and down.

"Sire, Carrier, it's All Spark Day," Seaglide says.

"Yeah, I want to go play in the giant energon fountain," Swiftgilde adds.

~Dream ends~

Natasha and Sabrina wake up; the girls have one thought on their minds, What is All Spark Day?


	23. Undercover Decepticon

Aboard the Nemesis, Breakdown and Knockout are in the lab. Breakdown has Knockout hooked up to the computer. He opens his holoform program and starts typing to edit the appearance into something that would blend in better in case he would have to get out of the car.

"Why are you editing my holoform?" Knockout asks.

"I thought I could get more information about the kids you and Starscream tried to capture if you went undercover at the Earth school." Breakdown answers.

"Did you tell Lord Megatron about your plan?" Knockout says.

"No, I didn't want to get his hopes up that this plan would be successful," Breakdown says.

After he unplugs Knockout, Breakdown hacks into the school's computer system and adds the name 'Knox' to student list, makes up a human name for Megatron, a fake human address of the house they live in and a fake transcript too before logging out.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to activate my holoform to get this plan started." Knockout says.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Sabrina doesn't sleep well at all because of the pain from her injuries. The teen groans when she hears the metallic footsteps as Arcee and Cliffjumper walk in her room. They stand to the left of her bed. Cliffjumper activates his holoform. He pulls down the sheets and gently shakes her to wake her up.

"No," Sabrina mumbles as she pulls the sheets out of Cliffjumper's hand.

"Come on Sabrina, do you want to late to school?" Arcee asks.

"Yes, just give me five more minutes, please?" Sabrina asks.

Cliffjumper and Sabrina spend two minutes fighting over the sheets. Sabrina finally gives in and slowly sits up.

"I'll leave so Arcee can help you get dressed," Cliffjumper says.

After Cliffjumper leaves Arcee holds out her hand. Sabrina slowly climbs onto it, and they go over to the boxes filled with Sabrina's clothes. She takes out a gold brocade t-shirt with a white, Peter Pan collar, cream tiered tutu shirt and a pair of floral patterned Ballet Flats Loafers. The teenager even teaches Acree how to braid her hair since she can't do it only using one hand. Acree also helps Sabrina put on a necklace with a cross on it. Sabrina tucks it under the collar since she can't remember if she can wear it to school. She also puts on a bracelet she found at the swap meet last summer.

After Sabrina uses her good arm to pick up her backpack, they leave the room to meet back up with Cliffjumper. Sabrina smiles when she sees Graham on Ratchet's shoulder. Ratchet walks over to them as they enter the room. Natasha is sitting on Elita's shoulder.

"Good morning Sabrina," Graham says.

"It would be a better morning if my parents didn't make me go to school. My dad asked the school to make a wheelchair ramp. My mom said you might have to help out for a while." Sabrina says through a big yawn.

"Wait, you said my parents and mom and dad, you didn't use air quotes. Does that mean you're not mad at them anymore?" Graham asks.

"I'm still mad at my parents. I'm just tired of calling them, Mr. and Mrs. Tucker." Sabrina answers.

A few moments later, the skin underneath the cast starts to get itchy, and it's starting to drive Sabrina crazy. Ratchet watches the teen take a pen out of her purse. He snatches it before Sabrina can place it underneath the cast.

"Eh, eh, you're not allowed to scratch." Ratchet scolds.

"Why not? It itches?" Sabrina whines.

"You could get an infection." Ratchet explains.

"What am I supposed to do if it starts to itch," Sabrina asks.

"Don't scratch and try your best not to think about it when it happens," Ratchet says.

"Okay, but I think Cliff should stay at the base for a few days," Sabrina says.

*Why? He is your guardian* Bumblebee says.

"I know, Bumblebee. But if he shows up, people are going to get suspicious. It normally takes a few days for a car to get fixed after a car accident depending on how bad it was." Sabrina explains.

*Okay, so who is going to take you to school?* Bumblebee asks.

"What about if Elita takes us?" Natasha says.

"She could," Sabrina says.

"You have to take me to preschool first," Brandon says.

"I know, Buddy," Sabrina says.

"How come you didn't ask me?" Bulkhead asks.

"Bulkhead your vehicle mode is kind of high off the ground. I can't hop down with only one good ankle." Sabrina says.

"That makes sense; we should get going," Bulkhead says.

"Yeah, Miko doesn't need another detention on her permit record," Sabrina says even though they all know she'll end up getting another one in the future.

Elita sets Natasha down on the floor before she transforms. Ratchet sets Graham down on the floor before Graham walks over to Arcee. She sets Sabrina down, and Graham helps her into Elita's passenger seat. She places her book bag on her lap before closing the door as Graham goes over to Bumblebee. After he buckles Brandon into the backseat, he gets into the driver's seat. They drive away from the group. They pull up in front of Rafael's house. Bumblebee opens the passenger side door for his partner.

"Brandon, why is he here?" Rafael asks, after fasting his seatbelt.

"We have to take him to preschool," Graham says.

After they drop Brandon off, Bumblebee parks next to Elita, Raf gasps when he sees Natasha helping Sabrina out of the car.

"Who is that girl?" Raf asks.

"Oh, that's Sabrina's twin sister Natasha," Graham says. "She just got transferred here. Today's her first day." Graham continues.

They get out and walk over to them. Sabrina introduces Raf to her sister.

"How come your parents are still making you go to school?" Rafael asks.

"I was about to ask the same thing," Jack adds as he comes over to them.

"They don't want me to fall behind." Sabrina sighs.

"Someone could just bring you your homework," Rafael suggests.

"I suggested that too, but they refused to let me stay at the base," Sabrina says.

A few seconds later, they see a bright red European sports car, with the inner part of its wheels, painted a shiny gold color. The twins and Graham recognize that car looked a lot like the one that turned into one of the Decepticons that attacked them in the forest yesterday. A boy with short red hair, brown eyes, and a goatee. He is wearing a black t-shirt and a red leather jacket along with an expensive looking watch on his right wrist. He looks in their direction before walking over to them.

"I'm Knox. My family just moved here. I need to pick up my schedule from the office." Knox says. "Could one of you show me there?" He asks.

"Sure, I'll show you, Miko says as she runs up and quickly drags him away.

The whole way to the office, Sabrina along with Natasha and Graham are a little on edge since they will be going to school with a Decepticon. Miko, Jack, and Rafael didn't seem to recognize the vehicle so they may not have seen that Decepticon before. The twins and Graham walk into the room. Mr. Liverance and one of the workers walks up to them. The worker hands Natasha her schedule. Graham helps Sabrina sit down in the wheelchair. Natasha gives Sabrina's backpack to him, and he hangs it on the back of the chair.

"Okay, Natasha, I'll show you to your first class." Mr. Liverance says.

"Okay, bye Graham, Sabrina, I'll see you at lunch right?" Natasha says.

"Probably, and don't worry about fitting in everyone here is nice," Sabrina says.

Graham and Sabrina stop by her locker. She tells him the combination so she can get what she needs for chemistry class. While they go down the hallway to Mr. Henderson class, Sabrina can't help but ponder that the Decepticons are up to something and wants to take them to their ship to experiment on them.

Back at the base, Ratchet is in the lab is coming up with an equation to figure how fast the energon is building up in Sabrina's bloodstream and how long it be until it reaches 50 percent. He goes over to the lab table and sees the water bottle filled with the energon solution he made for the teens. He picks it up quickly, transforms and drives to the school.

Meanwhile, at the school, Sabrina starts to feel light headed as the bell rings, signaling the end of Geometry class. She reaches around to take out her water bottle and whispers some Cybertronian swear words under her breath when she realizes that she forgot to grab it when she left the base this morning. Her vision slowly starts to get blurry, but she makes out Natasha's face as she runs up to her.

"Sabrina, are you alright?" Natasha asks.

Sabrina tries to answer but faints a few moments later. Mr. Jameson runs over to them. Natasha explains to him that their friend Clark has a friend who is a doctor so that he can help her. Mr. Jameson nods and tells her to take Sabrina to the nurse's office. Knox decides to skip class and sees Natasha taking Sabrina to the nurse's office.

Sabrina wakes up long enough to see Knox come up and sucker punch, Natasha. She hits her head against a locker. Knox smirks as he watches Natasha begin to lose consciousness. He picks Sabrina up and carries her to the car. He lays her down on the back seat. Ratchet arrives just in time to see the Deception drive off. He parks and his holoform runs into the school. The medic gasps as he enters to see Natasha unconscious a few feet in front of him. The school nurse and the principal are next to her trying to wake her up. He runs over to them.

"Are you one of Clark's friends?" Mr. Liverance asks.

"Yes, I am, I am a medic. What happened?" Ratchet asks.

"I'm not sure, sir, we hear a loud bang. When we came into the hall, we found Natasha like this." Mr. Liverance replies.

"Natasha, wake up!" Ratchet shouts as he tries to wake her up.

Natasha lets out a low groan as she opens her eyes and sees Ratchet's holoform for the first time.

"The new kid, Knox just shucker punched me," Natasha says.

"That is new; I've never had an incident where a new student punches another new student out of nowhere." Mr. Liverance says.

"Natasha, where is Sabrina?" Ratchet asks.

"I don't know. I think Knox took her." Natasha answers as she looks over at Sabrina's wheelchair noticing her sister is gone. "We have to find her." Natasha continues as she tries to stand up.

A dizzy spell stops her. Ratchet catches her before she hits the front of her head on the floor.

"Take it easy, Natasha, I need to take you back to my office," Ratchet says. "You might have a concussion. I'll call some of my friends to help find her; for now, you need medical attention." Ratchet continues.

"Listen to the medic." Mr. Liverance says, "I understand you're worried about your sister, but he is right. Your health is just as important as bringing Sabrina back home." Mr. Liverance continues, not knowing the full extent of the situation they're in at the moment.

Ratchet helps Natasha outside and into the passenger seat of his alt mode. After he pulls away, Ratchet looks over and see Natasha struggling to stay awake.

"Natasha, you have to stay awake," Ratchet says. "Tell me everything that happened once you were dropped off at school this morning." Ratchet continues.

Ratchet turns on his sirens as soon as Natasha faints after she finishes tell him everything that happened before he came. All of the other motorists pull over for the emergency vehicle as he races to the base. He gets safety outside the city and is a few miles away from the base before Knockout pulls out in front of him. Ratchet quickly transforms and lays Natasha down next a large rock near him.

The Autobot medic feels the energon inside him start to boil as the Decepticon transforms holding Sabrina in his right hand. Ratchet is worried when he notices that Sabrina's face looks worse than it did when Cliffjumper brought her back to the base the first time her energon levels dropped dangerously low, and she lost consciousness.

"Let her go, Knockout." Ratchet snaps.

"Ratchet, I never thought I'd see you outside of the base." Knockout smirks, "Why don't you hand over that energon you have inside that bottle, and I might hand this she-human over to you." Knockout continues as he spots the water bottle filled with energon in Ratchet's hand.

"Knockout, you and I both know that you're bluffing." Ratchet snaps.

"That I am." Knockout smirks.

The Deception puts Sabrina down on a rock before the two medics fight. After Knockout's saw and Ratchet's blade clash several times, sending sparks into the air, Sabrina finds enough strength to wake up long enough to see Knockout snatches the water bottle from Ratchet and then punches him hard enough to make him begin to blackout.

"Ratchet, I'm sorry," Sabrina whispers before passing out again.

Knockout walks calls for a groundbridge. As the portal of a ground bridge opens a few steps in front of him, Knockout picks up Sabrina, seemingly forgetting about Natasha, before he goes into the bridge when he exits the portal the medic heads to the medical bay with his new test subject.

"So, that is the squishy Lord Megatron wanted you to kidnap?" Breakdown asks as his partner walks in.

"One of the three yes, Breakdown. But I'm afraid that she is no use to us while she is in this condition." Knockout answers.

They get to work getting Sabrina's face to return to what they believe is normal for a human so Megatron can question her. They figure out how to reprogram their alien medical tech to work for humans and find out Sabrina's secret as well.

"This is interesting. Now I know why the ship picked up a weak energon signal coming from this she-human." Knockout says. "She has energon following inside her as well as what the human call blood." Knockout says.

"How did it get there?" Breakdown asks.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that the she-human does." Knockout answers.

Sabrina begins to freak out when she hears two voices that don't sound like Cliffjumper or any of the other Autobots. One did sound like the Deception that tried to kidnap her when she went on the hike with Brandon, Natasha, and Graham yesterday. The other voice was harder to place since she can't even compare it anything that she's heard on Earth.

She feels her strength slowly returning as her migraine also fades away. The one thing she knows for sure when she wakes up is that she is not going to be in the Autobot base. A few seconds later, her vision to return to normal before she sees the face of a Cybertronian. It is bright red and has red optics as well and has a narrow chin.

"Alright, Decepticon, I know I must be on your warship since this doesn't look like the Autobot base," Sabrina says.

"Yes, she-human you are. Do you know why there is energon following inside your body?" Knockout asks.

"No, I don't." Sabrina answers.

Sabrina hears metallic footsteps and turns her head towards the sound to see Megatron walk in. He comes over to her, and she quickly goes back to staring at the ceiling.

"Knockout, did you find out why this human is giving off an energon signal?" Megatron asks.

"Yes, I did, Lord Megatron. It seems the she-human has energon inside her body." Knockout answers.

There must have been enough energon left in Sabrina's system for her Cybertronian side to activate because the teen feels a sharp pain in her neck. She holds her breath to keep herself from screaming. Then tries to think of a childhood memory to keep her Cybertronian side from activating, but everything starts to spin around her since her body couldn't handle the pain. She hears evil chuckles as things go black. This time when she opens her eyes, Sabrina, slowly lift her left hand and touches her neck. She feels cables instead of skin. Then slowly moving it towards the top of her head the teen begins to freak out a little when her fingers don't run through her hair.

"Knockout, while she is like this, use the cortical psychic patch to scan her brain to find any information about why this just happened," Megatron says.

Sabrina's heart starts to race since Ratchet told her about the cortical psychic patch. He said that it's a procedure where the mind of one Cybertronian can be joined with another, using a cable connected directly between their brains. The victim's memories can be viewed by both parties, allowing information to be extracted. Fear begins to build up inside her as she looks to her left again and sees a long purple cord attached to a computer before Knockout walks over to her. She gasps when he connects it to the back of her head.

~~~

Back at the school, Graham steps into the cafeteria. He gets his food and sits down at the table next to Miko.

"Guys, I'm getting a little worried; Sabrina isn't here," Graham says.

"Yeah, someone from her Geometry class should have brought her here," Jack adds.

"What do we do now?" Graham asks.

"We have to believe the 'Bots can find her," Jack says.

"I wish there is a way to I can contact them," Graham says.

Meanwhile, at the base, Elita walks into the main room. She goes over to the computer and starts a search for Ratchet's signal. After finding it, she locks the ground bridge onto his coordinates, opens the portal and runs through it. Elita gasps when she sees Ratchet on the ground unconscious and goes over to him.

"Ratchet, wake up," Elita says, shaking him.

Ratchet groans as he slowly opens his eyes and sees Elita looking down at him. Elita helps him stand up.

"What happened?" Elita asks.

"Sabrina left the specialized form of energon I made for her at the base that would keep her from passing out in school. I was taking it to her. When I arrived at the school, Natasha was on the floor unconscious. She told me that Knockout was there and took Sabrina." Ratchet answers.

"What was he doing there?" Elita asks.

"I'm sure Megatron must have figured out Sabrina's secret," Ratchet says. "When he transformed to fight me Sabrina was unconscious and looked worse than the first time this happened." Ratchet continues.

"Knockout must have taken her onto the Nemesis," Elita says.

"I know, Elita." Ratchet sighs as he turns around to pick up Natasha. "Even if we locate the ship, we don't have a way of getting into it to rescue her." Ratchet continues.

In the medical bay on the Nemesis, Knockout is watching one of Sabrina's memories on the screen. He and Megatron see Alpha Tron is talking with the human.

"Young one, I am here to tell you that you are part Cybertronian." Alpha Trion says.

"That's impossible. I look like a human." Sabrina gasps.

"That is how the other Primes and I decided to disguise you so the Decepticons couldn't find you." Alpha Trion says.

"Hold on, so I'm an Autobot?" Sabrina asks.

"Yes, but your Cybertronian form will fully activate in the coming weeks." Alpha Trion says.

Knockout chuckles as he walks over to Sabrina and disconnects the patch. Sabrina groans and feels the pain in her neck subside. She touches her neck again and sighs when she feels the texture of skin along with her pulse.

"What is our next move, Lord Megatron?" Knockout asks.

"She knows where their base is. If you need to redesign the cortical psychic patch to correspond to her then do so, we need to get that information before the Autobots stage a rescue mission." 


	24. Waking Up to Decpticons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of using Dark Energon on Sabrina was suggested by a fellow writer on Wattpad called CommentsByAyla.

Sabrina wakes up again, and Knockout sees the Decepticon medic attaching some wires to her forehead.

"Normally I'm very polite, but haven't you invaded my brain with your Deception technology enough for one day?!" Sabrina snaps.

"Well, have I triggered a new side of your personality, she-human." Knockout smirks.

"No you didn't, I'm just a tad cranky because I'm laying on a metal with a broken ankle and a sore shoulder that had been dislocated. Not to mention being a human, I need food and something to drink, or you're going to get annoyed by my constant complaints that I'm hungry and thirsty as well as in pain." Sabrina says.

Knockout doesn't say a word, goes over to the computer, and turns on the patch again. Sabrina faints again, and Knockout watches more of Sabrina's memories play on the screen. He watches the first time she ran into the vehicon trooper and got rescued by the Autobots. He also sees her embarrassing herself in front of Graham. The Decepticon starts to get frustrated since none of these memories contain any information that will help Megatron win the war against the Autobot. He is about to turn it off when he sees Sabrina get into Cliffjumper again and drive off to the Autobot base.

"So, they are in a missile silo just outside Jasper," Breakdown says.

"Breakdown, remove the wires we got what we needed." Knockout says.

"If she has energon in her body, what would happen if we used Dark Energon?" Breakdown muses.

"We can find out after I tell Megatron the location of the Autobot base." Knockout answers.

Knockout leaves the medical bay and heads to the bridge to talk to Megatron. Breakdown walks over to Sabrina and takes off the wires. Sabrina groans as she slowly opens her eyes. Her migraine is getting worse, and she remembers Knockout stole the energon drink from Ratchet.

She looks to her right and sees the water bottle on the lab table. The teen knows she can't reach over to grab it because of the sling on her arm. Breakdown doesn't want to hear Sabrina complain, so he hands it to her, not knowing it has energon in it. Sabrina uses a small amount of strength she has left to sit up. She takes the water bottle from the Decepticon. She drinks half and hands it back to Breakdown.

Meanwhile, at the school, Bumblebee pulls into the parking spot next to Arcee. When the school bell rings the students run out the door. Graham, Jack, Miko, and Raf walk out. Graham and Raf get into Bumblebee. Then everyone drives to the base. Graham and Raf get out of the Urbana 500. Then Bumblebee, and the others transform before walking over to Cliffjumper.

"Where is Sabrina?' Cliffjumper asks.

"Yes, I was about to ask that as well," Arcee adds.

"We were hoping you guys had an idea since she wasn't at lunch." Graham answers.

"Neither was Natasha," Raf says.

"I have a hunch that Sabrina was taken aboard the Decepticon Warship," Ratchet says.

"If she is on the ship can we bring her back?" Graham asks.

"It's going to be difficult to locate the ship since its cloaked. I will keep working, and I'll let you know when I find it." Ratchet says.

"Is Natasha okay?" Raf asks.

"Yeah, the last time I saw her she was taking Sabrina to the nurse's office," Jack adds.

"She is fine, Natasha just has a mild concussion," Ratchet says. "She has to stay here for a few days." Ratchet continues.

Back on the Nemesis, Sabrina knows her parents will start to worry when they visit the base, and she is not there. She has to remain hopeful that the Autobots will rescue her soon. Her stomach starts to do backflips when she remembers that the Decepticons are considering using Dark energon on her. Ratchet hasn't explained to her or Graham about it. She may be part Cybertronian, but she is human as well, not a lab rat. Knockout comes back in, and he walks over to her.

"Since you know the location of the Autobot base, can't you just hold me, hostage, somewhere else and have the Autobots rescue me?" Sabrina asks.

"Sorry, Sabrina, Megatron ordered me to come up with a way to make you fight alongside the Decepticons." Knockout answers, not feeling sympathetic towards her.

"I'm not trying to disrespect the leader of the Decepticons, but I'd never turn against my new friends," Sabrina says confidently.

"I'm afraid you won't have any choice in the matter, my dear." Knockout smirks.

"There is one flaw in your plan. All your equipment is designed for robots, and I'm human, so there is no way you'll be able to put the Dark energon into my bloodstream without any problems." Sabrina says.

"We'll find a way around that little predicament." Knockout says.

Then Knockout holds up a plastic bag of food in front of her. One side of Sabrina's brain is screaming not to take it. He could have poisoned it somehow. But she is starving since she hasn't eaten since breakfast this morning. The teen slowly extends out her left hand and takes the bag.

"How did you even get this? I know you Cybertronians don't have any Earth money since you don't have to eat." Sabrina asks, slowly opening the bag and looking inside.

"I went to what you humans call a homeless shelter." Knockout says.

Sabrina did volunteer at the homeless shelter making lunch last summer. The staff ensures that every meal is healthy, so she knows that it will be a balanced meal with whatever it is. She slowly looks into the bag where one big container is. Inside it is meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans. A smaller bag has some rolls in it. The last two containers have a salad and an Apple Crisp in them. The teen is about to start eating when Knockout picks up the water bottle with the energon inside it.

"I'm going to need that all this food will make me thirsty," Sabrina says.

"You will get it back. I need a small amount of it to help me figure out the next part of the plan to turn you against the Autobots." Knockout says getting some of it before handing it back to her.

After she finishes eating, Breakdown takes the empty water bottle from her before he walks over to Knockout. After a little while, the Decepticons move to stand next to her and holds the bottle towards her to take. This time, the liquid inside is purple instead of blue. Luckily, Sabrina isn't thirsty right now, so they will have to wait to see how her body will react to the Dark Energon.

"I'm not drinking that." Sabrina snaps.

"You will have to eventually." Knockout says.

"When you do, you will instantly forget everything that has happened to you the past few days." Breakdown chuckles.

'The joke is on them since they don't understand how the human brain works. There is no way that Dark Energon will cause memory loss- I hope.' Sabrina thinks.

Later that night on the Nemesis, Sabrina is talking in her sleep as her head moves back and forth violently because of the nightmare that is playing inside her head.

~~~ Start of Nightmare ~~~

Chromia and Ironhide are fighting a battle against some Decepticon troops when Megatron flies in and shoot Ironhide in the chest just above his spark chamber. She shouts his names as he flies backward and lands on top of some rubble. Then tries to run over to him but Megatron picks her up by the neck.

"Sorry, Chormia, but this battle is between me and your mate," Megatron smirks.

Chormia screams out in pain as Megatron slashes his blade across her chest. He drops her, and the female Cybertronian's body makes a hollow clunking sound as she hits the ground and energon spills from her wound. Megatron walks over to Ironhide and is about to do the same thing to him.

~~~ End of Nightmare ~~~

Sabrina's eyes dart open, and she winces in pain as she sits up. After failing to locate something to dry the cold sweat off of her forehead, she hears the doors to the lab open. A few moments later, sees Knockout standing in front of her.

"What do you want? Other than to make me drink that dark energon." Sabrina snaps, not wanting to deal with him at the moment.

"Since I see some water dripping off your forehead, you might need to replace the fluids you just lost." Knockout says, handing the water bottle filled with dark energon in front of her.

Sabrina doesn't know what is going to happen after she drinks it, but she is a little thirsty. She slowly reaches out her left hand that's starting to shake to grab the bottle. She looks at the bottle in her hands before she puts the bottle up to her lips. The teenager isn't expecting it to have any flavor, but to her, it tastes like flat grape pop.

After a few sips, her whole body starts to hurt, and she lies down, taking a few deep breaths hoping the pain would go away. Knockout catches the water bottle before it hits the floor after Sabrina passes out. As he stands up, the Decepticon chuckles seeing the cast on her ankle breaks in half and the strap of the sling on her right shoulder rip, as Sabrina's Cybertronian form fully activates.

Sabrina groans as she sits up again. This time, her shoulder and ankle don't hurt. She looks down at her hand, and it is completely covered in metal. She then realizes her body feels heavy before the teen tries to remain calm seeing her body is covered head to toe in metal. She is not sure if she can still have a panic attack since she doesn't have a heart anymore, but she is terrified.

"Knockout, what just happened?" Sabrina asks in the calmest tone she could.

"It looks like the dark energon caused your Cybertronian side to activate fully." Knockout answers, amused by the outcome.

She closes her optics and prays that she changes back to her human side in a few minutes. Five minutes pass and Sabrina is still in her Cybertronian form. She takes the blaster off her hip and jumps off the birth. Then aims it at Knockout's spark chamber as anger starts to well up inside her.

"Start talking Knockout. Why did the Dark Energon do this to me?" Sabrina shouts.

"My dear, Breakdown and I were unsure how your body was going to react to it." Knockout says. "So we're the last ones to have an answer for you."

"Am I going to be able to change back to my human form or not?!" Sabrina shouts.

"You will, and I know someone who can teach you." Knockout says.

Sabrina feels the anger inside her start to fade, so she puts her weapon away.

"Who is going to teach me?"

The door opens again and a mech, he is mostly red, but his face, shoulders and the top half part of his legs are gray, walks in. He has a Decepticon logo on his chest.

"Knockout, can you keep the girl quiet, she interrupted my power down." The mech complains before looking at her. "Swiftglide?" The mech gasps.

"How do you know my cybertronian name?" Sabrina asks.

"Sweetspark, it's me. I'm your sire." Ironhide says as he goes over to her.

"No your not; my Sire is not a Decepticon!" Sabrina shouts as she runs out of the lab.


	25. Sire and Daughter Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Sabrina is stuck in her Cybertronian form I'll be using her Cybertronian name.

Knockout nods and Ironhide runs out to catch up with his daughter. Before he leaves the room though, Knockout tosses him the water bottle filled with the dark energon. Sabrina is amazed by how quickly she got used to her Cybertronian form. Ironhide catches up to Swiftglide and grabs her wrist. He pulls her into the room closest to them. The mech lets go Swiftglide wrist before he picks up his daughter and gives her a big hug then hopes that their bond as Sire and daughter will return. Tears start to escape from Swiftglide's optics as she feels a strange feeling in her spark. Ironhide stops hugging her and backs away to see his daughter crying.

"Sire, I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Swiftglide says.

"It's alright, Sweetspark, you been living as a human on Earth for years," Ironhide says as he wipes the tears from his daughter's optics.

"Do you know where carrier is?" Swiftglide asks.

"No, I haven't found her ship," Ironhide says.

"How did you end up on the Nemesis? Why are you still on the Nemesis?" Swiftglide asks.

Ironhide sighs.

"Sweetspark... I had no choice but to join. Your Carrier and I had been split up during a battle against the Decepticons. I could not find your Carrier, and they captured me. Given my experience in weapons, they give a choice. Have my spark extinguished or join the Decepticon ranks and train their ranks to get stronger." Ironhide says. "Through the bond, I did not feel pain, so I knew your Carrier, you, and your sister were alive. I couldn't just let them extinguish my spark before I see you again."

"So you joined the Decepticons for us?" She asks.

Ironhide nods to his sparkling.

"Why not join the Autobots again? You know they'd let you join them again." She continues, not seemingly grasping why he's still here.

"We'll talk about all that later. Right now, we need to worry about you, Sweetspark." He says.

"Do you know how I can change back into my human form?" Swiftglide asks.

"Yes, I got a message from Alpha Trion last night," Ironhide says. "How about we start your training tomorrow. Let's say at dawn?" Ironhide continues.

"Unless you want to hear my constant complaints about why you got me up so early, or you have to yell at me because I'll be dozing off, you might want to schedule the training session a little later in the day." Swiftglide answers.

"Fine, we'll start three hours after sunrise no later. Until then, how about I show you my room." Ironhide offers.

After they get to Ironhide's room, Ironhide lets go of his daughter's hand as the door slides open. They walk inside and sit down on the birth. Ironhide knows why Knockout tossed the water bottle with Dark energon to him. He can't bring himself to give it to her since he is afraid of the possible side effects it could have on Swiftglide.

"So, what is your earth family like?" Ironhide asks.

"My Earth parents raised me to be responsible and respect everyone around me. They also want the best for my little brother and me." Swiftglide says.

"So, that was the smaller human with you when Knockout and Starscream went to capture you in the forest," Ironhide says.

"Yes. So, why does Starscream have high heels? If he is a mech, he doesn't look very menacing." Swiftglide asks, holding back a snicker.

Ironhide smiles at that.

"I asked Megatron the very same question the first time I saw Starscream after I first joined. Megatron told me that even he doesn't know." Ironhide asks.

Later that night, Ironhide and Swiftglide are in power down. They tossed their heads back and forth neither realizing that they are about to get a message from Alpha Trion. They turn to their left and see the Prime's face in front of them.

"Swiftglide, Ironhide, I have an important message for both of you." Alpha Trion says.

"What is it? Do you know if my Carrier is still alive?" Swiftglide asks.

"I'm afraid the time isn't right to disclose that information, my dear." Alpha Trion says.

"Now that we found each other again, sir. I think we are ready to hear that information." Ironhide says.

"You two found each other because I let it happen. Now I don't have much time. You two need to escape from the Nemesis as soon as you can, Megatron wants to use the two of you fight against the other Autobots." Alpha Trion says.

"How does Megatron plan to make us do that?" Swiftglide asks.

"He is going to use the Dark Energon in the two of you." Alpha Trion says.

Their optic's quickly go back online before Alpha Trion has the chance to explain the rest of Megatron's plan. Swiftglide sits up and watches her sire get up off the floor.

'Why didn't he take me back to the medical bay? There is no way I'm going to let Megatron put more if that dark energon into my body or sire's either.' Swiftglide thinks. 'But when did he put dark energon into sire?'

Swiftglide hops down off of the birth. She walks over to her sire.

"Did we just have the same dream?" Swiftglide asks.

"It wasn't a dream, Swiftglide, it was a message from Alpha Trion," Ironhide says.

"Why would he tell us about Megatron's plan, other than to warn us that is?" Swiftglide asks.

"He wants us to get out of here so Megatron won't get the chance to put his plan into action," Ironhide says.

"I know, do you think we should go to the medical bay so Knockout can refill the water bottle? I do need energon." Swiftglide says

"Okay, but I'm going with you," Ironhide says.

They head to the medical bay. Knockout turns towards the door when he hears it open before he walks over to them.

"So, Ironhide, Swiftglide what do I owe this visit?" Knockout says.

"My daughter needs a refill. I was going to take her somewhere so she can pick out a vehicle mode." Ironhide answers.

Knockout refills the with more dark energon they start to leave when Knockout hears Starscream and a Trooper coming down the hall. The medic pushes them back into the lab. As the door closes they stumble backward, Ironhide gains his footing. He catches Swiftglide and covers her mouth with his hand. Outside Starscream and the trooper stops in front of the medical bay.

"So, Knockout this trooper has told me about this rumor being spread around the ship," Starscream says.

"Yes, I heard that you used dark energon on that human you brought on board." The Trooper adds.

"The rumor you two heard is true. I did use some dark energon on the human, but the human wasn't a human. She was part Cybertronian. I haven't told Lord Megatron about the results from her exposure yet." Knockout says.

The group turns to their left and sees Megatron walking up.

"So, what happened to our guest?" He asks.

~~~

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base in Cliffjumper's room, he wakes up from a not so restful recharge. His brain refuses to turn off due to all the racing thoughts of worry about what the Decepticons could be doing to Sabrina. He also keeps thinking that Sabrina has to be terrified as well as her being on a ship filled with Cybertronians that could kill her if they chose to do so after they got the information they needed. A huge wave of guilt and disappointment flows through his body as he leaves his room since he failed as Sabrina's guardian.

In the main room, Ratchet is working on the computer. Graham and Natasha are sitting on his shoulder. The Autobot medic looks down towards his human partner and Sabrina's sister. He watches them nod off and start to slide off his shoulder. Ratchet quickly takes his right hand off the keyboard and catches them before they land on it.

'I'm sorry Graham, Natasha, this is my fault. I should have made sure Sabrina had her energon before she left for school.' Ratchet thinks walking away from the computer.

A few moments later, Cliffjumper walks in. He sees Ratchet walk over to the couch and places the comatose Graham down on it carefully, trying not to wake him then he puts Natasha down on the chair. The two Cybertronians go over to the computer and Ratchet noticed that Graham isn't the only one who is tired this morning.

"So, I'm guessing they feel guilty about Sabrina getting kidnapped by the Decepticons?" Cliffjumper asks.

"Yes, Cliffjumper, but this was my fault. I should have given Sabrina her energon before she left. If I did, she would be here and not with the Decepticons." Ratchet sighs.

"Ratchet this is my fault too. I should have asked Sabrina to make sure she had everything she needed for school." Cliffjumper sighs.

Optimus and Elita enter in time to hear the two playing the blame game about who is truly responsible for what happened to Sabrina.

"Ratchet, Cliffjumper, playing the blame game isn't going to help Sabrina," Eltia says.

"Elita is right. We need to focus on locating the Nemesis and formulating a rescue plan," Optimus says.

"While the three you work on that, I'm going on patrol." Cliffjumper sighs.

The trio watches Cliffjumper transform and drive off.

Back on the nemesis, Ironhide and Swiftglide take turns punching Breakdown as they try to get out of the medical bay. Swiftglide decides to test her blaster to make sure he couldn't get any closer to them. She pulls the trigger, and he flies across the room. They hear him groan as he hits the wall and sees a big hole in his arm where Swiftglide's blast hit. As the door slides open, they hear an evil chuckle. Swiftglide puts her blaster away and clenches her fists as rage starts to build when as Megatron walks in. Knockout runs over to Breakdown and starts to patch up his wound.

"I see the Dark Energon has changed your personality as well as fully activated your Cybertronian side, Swiftglide," Megatron smirks.

"Wait, you remember me?" Swiftglide gasps.

"Yes, I do my dear, but soon you and Ironhide, or should I say your Sire, won't remember this conversation or anything that just happened." Megatron chuckles.


	26. Megatron's Plot

Swiftglide tries her best not to let Megatron see the fear in her eyes, as she slowly backs up. She glances over towards Knockout and Breakdown to see Knockout still patching up the wound on Breakdown's arm. Then take out her blaster again as she turns her attention to Megatron. The femme is about to shoot it when a laser blast hits her wrist. Her weapon clatters as it hits the floor and Ironhide runs over to her.

"I'll help you fight him." He says, picking up her blaster and aiming it at Megatron.

"How cute, but I'm afraid your little family bond won't help you." Megatron chuckles.

"I will never fight for you Megatron." Swiftglie snap, clenching her wrist trying to stop the energon leaking from the hole in it.

"You will join the Decepticons since your body has accepted the dark energon." Megatron states.

"What makes you so sure my body has accepted it?" Swiftglide snarls.

"You did attack Breakdown," Megatron answers.

"I was only defending myself." Swiftglide snaps.

Meanwhile, Cliffjumper activates his holoform as he reaches the end of the road leading to the base. He decides to drive around somewhere else besides Jasper. About ten miles down the road he drives past a sign that says "Now entering the city of Caseville - population 1,300". He pulls into a gas station to ask directions to a scrapyard to find some parts for Ratchet to help him locate the Nemesis. He parks next to a Blue Honda Odyssey. 'Clark' gets out of the vehicle and walks inside before he goes up to the register.

"Hello, sir, I'm visiting from Jasper. Is there a scrapyard around here? My friend Ra...Ryan is working on a project for his robotics club." Cliffjumper asks.

"Yes, the place is called "From Trash to Treasure," but it doesn't open up till nine o'clock. I'm afraid." The cashier answers.

"Okay, thank you," Clark says.

Cliffjumper turns around and walks back outside. A boy the same age as Brandon, his name is Nick quickly lets go of his father's hand. He runs up to Cliffjumper's alt mode and is about to climb onto the hood. His father, Brent, dashes over to him and grabs him before Nick puts his foot on the front bumper.

Brent turns around and says, "I'm sorry young man, my son forgets his manners when he sees a cool car."

"It's okay, sir, I learned that from a friend of mine who has a brother the same age as your son, acts the same way as him," Clark says.

Nick looks over at Cliff and says, "Mister, can I take a picture of your car so I can show it to my friends at preschool, please?"

Cliff nods and says, "Sure, kid, and you can call me Clark, not Mister."

Brent puts Nick down on the hood next to the horns. Nick wraps his left hand around one of them. Then his father takes out his phone and takes the picture. Brent puts his phone away then Nick slides down off the hood. He goes over to Cliff.

Nick gives him and a big hug and says, "Thank you, Clark! You are the coolest."

"You're welcome, bud," Clark says.

After they go inside, Cliff opens the driver's side door and gets into his alt mode before he closes the door and drives off.

On the Nemesis, Ironhide and Swiftglide watch Megatron's hand turn into a blade. He runs up to them. Ironhide shoots his daughter's blaster several times in hopes it would keep him at bay. They begin to fear the worst as Megatron deflects all the blasts. When he is close enough, they scream out in pain as he slashes them across their chests. The Autobots struggle to keep themselves awake due to the massive amount of Energon streaming out of their wounds.

Megatron looks down at them and chuckles.

"Knockout after you patch up my handy work, use Dark Energon to replace the energon they've lost." He orders as he smirks.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Knockout says.

Megatron, Breakdown, and Knockout wait patiently for Swiftglide and Ironhide to finally lose consciousness. Megatron nods to them before he leaves the room and Knockout fixed the twin injuries. Breakdown and Knockout pick them up and carries them over to the berths. Breakdown attaches small monitors to them to track their vitals while they leave to go to the storage room to get the dark energon. After the doors close, the Autobots get another message from Alpha Trion.

"Swiftglide, Ironhide, you two need to escape now." Alpha Trion warns.

"How can we do that?" Ironhide asks.

"Yes, Megatron had almost sent us to the scrap yard," Swiftglide adds.

"I'm aware of that. You two need to dig deep to find the inner strength needed. Remember, Swiftglide, I need you, your sister and Strikezone's help to restore Cybertron." Alpha Trion says.

Back in Jasper, Ratchet stops typing another equation to locate the warship as he hears the sound of Cliffjumper's engine as he enters the base and turns around. After Cliff transforms, a sad expression appears on his face as he lets out a long sigh. Ratchet walks over to him.

"Cliffjumper, where did you go?" Ratchet asks.

"I went to a city to find a scrap yard to get some parts to help us improve our equipment to locate the Nemesis." Cliffjumper answers.

"I appreciate the thought," Ratchet says placing his hand on Cliff's shoulder. "I will locate her even if I have to pull what the humans call 'an all-nighter.' I will bring her back." Ratchet continues.

They hear some more footsteps and see Optimus and Elita walk in from the corner of their eye.

"I don't approve of that idea old friend," Optimus says.

"Yes, you're our medic and scientist, without you we'd be in trouble," Elita says. "Cliffjumper, how were you going to get the parts?" Elita continues.

"I'm aware of that, Elita." Ratchet sighs. "Did you have a plan to get the parts Cliffjumper, you need what the humans call money to get them when the humans are around." Ratchet continues.

"I can use my holoform, Ratchet. I probably could have come up with something to say to see if the owner could donate some parts." Cliffjumper says.

Back on the Nemesis, Knockout and Breakdown walk into the storage room and pick up a stack of dark energon cubes. They turn around and start to leave when they get back to the medical bay. The cubes land in a big pile on the floor as the two drop them when they see that Swiftglide and Ironhide are gone.

"Maybe we should have had one of the troopers stand guard after all," Breakdown says.

"Let's get set up and go after Ironhide and his daughter. They couldn't have gotten too far in their condition." Knockout says, not wanting to face Megatron's wrath if their master hears about this.

The Autobots continue their stealthy escape from the ship. They reach the flight deck and walk to the edge.

"Sire, did you happen to pick a vehicle that flies for your ALT Mode?" Swiftglide asks.

"No, Sweetspark, I'm sorry the Military Base we snuck into didn't have any planes or other flying vehicles." Ironhide answers.

"So, we are just going to jump to our doom. I don't think Alpha Trion would like this idea." Swiftglide says.

"Lord Megatron, I've found the escapees shall I have the troopers open fire?" Starscream asks.

"Yes but not enough to kill them, I need them. Keep Ironhide and Swiftglide on the ship." Megatron answers.

The Autobots turn around to see Starscream along with an army of Troopers charging their blasters and taking aim at them. Ironhide grabs her daughter's wrist as he turns around then jumps off the ship as the 'Cons start shooting at them. Starscream runs over to the edge and shouts for the seekers to fly after them.

A few moments later, at the base, everyone hears an incoming com signal beep. Ratchet dashes over to the computer, then the others came over as well. The medic can hardly believe that their systems could pick up this faint signal.

"Autobots... Escaped... Ground bridge... my daughter and I... Attacked." The voice says.

The Comm signal drops. Ratchet quickly traces the signal and locate two Autobot signals in free fall.

"Who do you think Swiftglide found on Nemesis?'' Elita asks.

"We'll have to ask her once I lock the ground bridge onto her coordinates," Ratchet says.

Ratchet opens a portal, and they hear a thump, then turn around to see two unconscious Cybertronians on the floor. Optimus and Ratchet run over to them.

He scans them and says, "Optimus, we need to get them to the medical bay now."

Optimus and Ratchet pick them up and go to the medical bay. They attach the electro pulse monitors and Ratchet looks down at Swiftglide. He sees her optics come back online.

"Ratchet, thank you for saving my Sire and me," Swiftglide says weakly.

"Save your strength, just power down for now," Ratchet says.

"Okay, but the 'cons used dark energon on me, and I think they may have put some in Sire too," Swiftglide whispers before she powers down.


	27. A Decepticon Invasion

Starscream gets a call from one of the seekers. It informs him that Ironhide and Swiftglide escaped through a ground bridge portal. He walks to the edge, transforms and flies off telling the seekers to run recon.

'Since they are low on energon. The Autobots must be looking for Energon to help them. All I have to do is locate one of them and sneak into their base and bring them back.' Starscream thinks, not wanting to get another beating for failing Megatron again.

In the brig, Breakdown and Knockout walk in. Megatron asks Soundwave to play back the audio recorded from the flight deck. The Decepticons hear Swiftglide mention Alpha Trion.

"Why would one of the thirteen original Primes contact Swiftglide?" Knockout asks.

"I'm not sure Knockout, but once you and Breakdown bring her and Seaglide back. We'll ask Swiftglide after the dark energon infusion is complete." Megatron answers.

"Yes, Lord Megatron, we will go to the Autobot base." Knockout says.

Optimus and Ratchet leave the medical bay to rejoin the others. The Medic thought Swiftglide was delirious due to lack of energon when she said that the Decepticons used Dark Energon on her and her Sire. He believes that she was too exhausted to change back to her human form when her Cybertronian side activated. Ratchet reviews her scan again to see that he overlooked the dark energon that is flowing through her body.

"Ratchet, is Swiftglide going to be okay?" Elita asks.

"They will be okay, but we don't have enough energon in our reserves to get them back on their feet," Ratchet says.

"So did Megatron attack them while they were on the Nemesis?" Graham asks.

"Yes, he did human." Knockout says.

The Autobots turn around and see Knockout and Breakdown standing in front of the tunnel.

"How did you not trigger our security system?" Arcee asks.

"Elementary my dear, I just used my new cloaking device then waited for the right time to sneak in." Knockout answers.

"How did you find this place?" Cliffjumper asks.

"Let's just say using dark energon on the girl wasn't the only thing we did." Knockout answers with a smirk.

"What did you do to her?" Cliffjumper snaps.

"Are you aware of the cortical psychic patch?" Knockout answers with a sly grin.

Knockout takes out his prod. He modified it for this mission. The Autobots watch him press a button, and several darts come flying at them. They jump out of the way, but unknown to them they have dark energon on the tips. One hits Graham in the skin as he rolled to his right to evade the three darts coming at him. He screams out in pain and Ratchet sprints over to him.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet gasps.

He sees Graham's Cybertronian side has activated. He has Elita's slim build and Optimus' signature colors. Ratchet helps the mech to his feet. Optimus runs over to them. Strikezone stumbles a bit when he sees his reflection in the windows on Optimus's chest. He puts his arm around Ratchet's shoulder so the mech can take a few seconds to wrap his mind around what just happened.

"Ratchet, it looks like Knockout used dark energon in those darts," Optimus says.

"It would appear so. Now we'll have to find enough energon to help Graham and Sabrina to get the dark energon out of their systems." Ratchet says.

A few seconds later, they hear screams of pain coming from the medical bay. Strikezone quickly takes his arm off Ratchet's shoulder and run towards the sound. Ratchet and Optimus follow him. They arrive to see Knockout and Breakdown removing the pulse monitors and slinging Swiftglide and Ironhide over their shoulders. Strikezone mimics what he saw Optimus did to change his hand to his blaster.

"Put them down Cons." Strikezone snaps as he aims his blaster at Knockout.

They turn around, and a sly grin appears on Knockout's face.

"You won't hurt me Graham or should I call you, Strikezone." He smirks.

"Maybe we should call him mini Optimus." Breakdown adds.

"Don't test me Knockout. I'll hit you right in your spark." Strikezone snaps.

On board the Nemesis on the bridge, Megatron is sitting on his throne clenching his first in frustration wondering what is taking Knockout and Breakdown so long to bring back the two injured Cybertronians from the Autobot base. He hears the door slide open and looks up to see Starscream walk in.

"Starscream, have you heard anything from Knockout and Breakdown?" He asks the seeker.

"Nothing yet, Lord Megatron. Might I suggest to ensure that we can bring back those Autobots." Starscream says.

"What is it?" Megatron asks.

"We should capture the younger human brother of Swiftglide and the sibling of that other human called Graham," Starscream says.

After receiving the suggestion, Megatron tells Starscream that Soundwave will help him. Soundwave figures out how to edit his holoform program to make a human form that would quickly get the preschoolers to trust him. Just in case, the communications and surveillance chief also called the school and posed as Brandon and Isabella's parents so Starscream or 'Steven' could pick them up after school today. Starscream chuckles evilly as he and Soundwave head to the flight deck.

The Decepticons land in a safe spot where they can hide their Cybertronian forms so no humans could spot them to Starscream's dismay, he activates his holoform. He groans seeing his reflection on the side of his alt mode. Now he looks like a 5'8'' tall 23-year-old man with green eyes, short black hair, and goatee on his chin. He also doesn't care for the earth attire he is wearing a silver jacket, a gray t-shirt with the Decepticon logo on it, a pair of what the humans call jeans and a pair of boots with a small heel on them.

'Hopefully, this form will fool those small humans long enough to lure them back here.' Starscream thinks.

He gets to the Preschool in time to hear the school bell ring. He steps to the side to let the other parents walk past him with their kids. Mrs. Sampson walks out with Brandon and Isabella. The preschoolers are worried when they didn't see their parents or older siblings.

"Mrs. Sampson, where are my mom and dad?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah, where is Graham?" Isabella adds.

"I got a call from your parents they said that their friend Steven would walk you two home today." Mrs. Sampson answers.

The kids walk over to Steven then they walk down the sidewalk. When 'Steven' makes a right turn instead of going straight, they reach the end of the street.

"Mr. Steven, we need to turn around," Brandon says.

"Yes, our houses are the other way," Isabella adds.

"Your teacher got confused. I'll be taking you to my house to wait for your parents." Starscream says.

But the two turn around and try to run away. 'Steven' turns and quickly grabs them by the back of their collars. He continues to walk towards the location where he and Soundwave landed. Brandon and Isabella keep shouting stranger danger as well as kicking wildly in the hopes he will get annoyed enough to let them go. It doesn't work, and Starscream joins back up with Soundwave. The preschoolers stop screaming when their throats start to get sore. Soundwave transforms then releases Laserbeak. It flies over to them and hits them with the lowest power energon blast its cannons can produce. After they stopped moving, Laserbeak flies back to Soundwave, and he takes hold of them with his tentacles. Starscream deactivates his holoform then transforms as well.

"Lord Megatron, we have them," Starscream says.

"Good, now I'll have one of the troopers open a bridge in front of Autobot base. I'll join you as well; I want to see Optimus's reaction when he sees we have the two siblings of their human pets." Megatron says.


	28. Another Allie

Outside on a cliff to the left of the Autobot base, another bot is watching the entrance waiting to see it opening up again. A femme, she is mostly blue but has a little bit of red on her knees, shoulders and the top plate on her hands. Both hands are holding their weapons in their left hands.

"If my spark bond with the twins and my sparkmate led me here. It means they are inside." The femee says to herself. "I hope Swiftglide and Seaglide even remember me. Our family has been separated for 16 stellar cycles." The femme continues to herself.

Then she sees the Autobots chase after Knockout and Breakdown. The femee jumps down after seeing the cons are carrying her daughter and her sparkmate over their shoulders. Their bodies are limp like they are low on energon. She starts to run towards them, but a ground portal opens a few clicks in front of her. She stops and gasps in horror seeing Soundwave walk out holding two unconscious young humans in his tentacles. Starscream walks out as well and aims his blaster at the little boy. After the portal closes, she glances over at Knockout and sees Swiftglide snap awake like something must have caused a sharp pain in her spark.

 _'Could that boy be her Earth sibling?'_ The femee thinks.

She watches her sparkling find the strength to kick Knockout. She takes out her blaster and aims it at Starscream.

"What have you done to Brandon?" Swiftglide asks.

Then another mech that looks like a smaller version of Optimus points his blaster at Starscream too then says, "You better not have hurt Isabella either!"

"What are you going to do if we did? Shoot us?" Starscream asks.

Swiftglide and the other mech start to lose their balance. They catch each other and lean on the other to try to keep themselves standing.

Starscream chuckles, "I like to see you two try to snuff out my spark. Too bad you won't be able to, Soundwave."

Soundwave flicks his tentacles, and she hears them shout "No" as the kids are sent flying towards the cliff. The children wake up and start to scream, and the femee quickly transforms and drives at high speed before changing back to her Cybertronian form and catches them right before they hit the cliff. She looks down at her hands. The preschoolers look up at her.

"Thank you for saving me Miss. nice blue robot," Brandon says.

"Yeah, thank you for saving my boyfriend and me," Isabella says as she hugs Brandon.

"You're welcome." The femee says.

She sets them down on the ground and looks back towards Swiftglide and the other mech, and they have a look of pure relief on their faces knowing that their children are safe. Starscream and Soundwave take advantage of the two being distracted and shoots them.

"No!" The children shout.

Soundwave snatches Swiftglide in midair and uses another tentacle to grab Ironhide away from Breakdown. Starscream shoots one of his missiles at her. She crouches down to protect the children. When the dust clears, she sees that Soundwave, as well as Ironhide and Swftglide, are gone. Optimus and the others are fighting Vehicon troopers as Ratchet does his best to get the young mech safely back inside the base. She goes to help the others and runs up to Cliffjumper and shoot down several troopers along the way.

"Hey Cromia, thanks for the assist, but these 'Cons still need to learn what happens when you mess with the bull," Cliffjumper says.

"I remember, but these troopers still haven't gotten the horns," Chormia says.

"They are just about to get them," Cliffjumper smirks.

In a few minutes, they defeat all the troopers, so Chromia looks back over towards the children. She sees that Bumblebee and Elita let Brandon and the little girl climb onto their hands. The Autobots regroup next to them.

"Why did the Decepticons capture us?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah, did we do something wrong?" The little girl adds.

"No, Brandon, Isabella, the Decepticons just wanted to use the two of you as bait, so your siblings would let down their guard for you." Optimus answers.

"You are going to rescue Sabrina, aren't you?" Brandon asks.

"Of course we are, Brandon." Cliffjumper answers.

"Why did Graham look like you Optimus?" Isabella, asks.

"That's because Knockout hit him with a dart that activated his Cybertronian side." Optimus answers.

They walk into the base. Optimus guides Chromia to the medical bay when they arrive the Autobots see Isabella jump off of Elita's hand. Before she can land on the mech's chest, Ratchet catches her in his left hand. Then he sets her down on the berth.

"Isabella, I know you're worried about him, but you could have gotten hurt jumping from that height." He scolds her.

"I'm sorry Ratchet," Isabella says. "If he is an alien now, how did he know that I needed his help?"

"Your sibling bond is strong. He must have felt a twinge in his spark." Elita says.

"Is that how Sabrina knew I needed her help?" Brandon asks.

"Yes," Ratchet says.

Isabella climbs onto Strikezone's chest and lies down on top of his spark chamber. The calming sound of the beating of his spark lulls her to sleep. Now that she is sleeping peacefully, Cliffjumper goes to pick her up. Chromia places her hand on his wrist, and he looks over at her. She shakes her head telling him not to even think about it. They leave the medical bay to let them rest.

"Ratchet, will Strikezone be okay?" Elita asks.

"Yes, all he needs is an Energon infusion," Ratchet says.

"What about Sabrina?" Brandon asks.

Swiftglide optics come back online. After her vision clears, she recognizes the pattern of the ceiling of the Decepticon warship's medical bay. She looks to her left to see Breakdown putting a dose of dark energon into her Sire's arm. The next thing she knows, Knockout walks up to her holding a Cybertronian sized needle filled with Dark Energon. After he sticks it in, a burning sensation flows through her arm.

"You will be fighting for us soon." Knockout chuckles.

His evil laughs echo in her audio receptors as everything goes black again. She isn't sure what is going on until she turns around and sees Alpha Tron in front of her. The young femme is a little worried because he warned Ironhide and her to get off the Nemesis. Now they're back on it and infused with dark energon.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to stop Megatron from infusing us with the dark energon," Swiftglide says.

"It's alright young one. This is just a minor setback. I know the two of you will escape again." Alpha Trion says.

"Why are you here?" Swiftglide asks.

"I have some important information concerning your Earth brother Brandon." Alpha Trion answers.

"Alpha Trion he doesn't need to get any more involved in this than he already is. He is just a little kid." Swiftglide says.

"I'm sorry Swiftglide, but Brandon isn't a human." Alpha Trion says. "He is half Cybertronian like you." Alpha Trion continues.

"How is that possible?" Swiftglide gasps.

"When his birth mother gave birth to him, he wasn't breathing, so I performed a miracle according to Earth science to bring him back to life with the aid of Primus." Alpha Trion says. "He let me disguise myself as a human doctor and performed what you humans call CPR to revive him." Alpha Trion continues.

"You used energon on him to give his heart a small shock," Swiftglise says. "But what about the car accident that killed his mother. Why didn't you save her?" Swiftglide asks.

"Correct after that the little amount of energon remained in his system." Alpha Trion says. "Primus and the others Primes tried too, but even we couldn't save her." Alpha Trion continues.

"How am I supposed to do that when I'm still getting used to being part Cybertronian myself?" Swiftglide asks.

"You'll figure something out." Alpha Trion says confidently.

Then everything starts to fade away like a dream does when she starts to wake up. Her optics come back online, and she stares at the ceiling for a moment to wrap her mind around what Alpha Trion just said. The only thing that she wishes she could have asked him when Brandon's Cybertronian side will start to activate before she woke up.


	29. Finding Vehicle a Mode

Swiftglide can't believe that Alpha Trion waited this long to tell her that Brandon is half Cybertronian like her. She is not sure that she'll be able to help Brandon deal with finding out he is half alien when she is still getting used to it herself. The next thing the femme feels someone shaking her and turns her head to see Ironhide standing next to her.

"Welcome back to reality, Swiftglide. Did you get another message from Alpha Trion?" Ironhide asks.

"Yes, he told me about, my human brother, Brandon, he said that Brandon is half cybertronian like me." Swiftglide replies.

"Keep your voice down. You never know if Soundwave could be listening to us." Ironhide whispers.

"Sorry Sire, but we need to get out of here." Swiftglide whispers.

Ironhide helps her down and whispers his plan into her audio receptor. He'll ask Megatron to use their ground bridge to go to an impound lot so that she can pick out a vehicle mode. After she finds one, instead of contacting them to send for another bridge they'll drive to the Autobot base. Swiftglide's glad that her Sire's plan is less dangerous than the last time they escaped the ship. They leave the medical bay and go to the bridge.

"Lord Megatron, we request to use the ground bridge to go somewhere so Swiftglide can find a vehicle mode," Ironhide says.

"Very well; where would you like to go?" Megatron asks.

"It's a place the humans call an impound lot." Ironhide answers.

"Give Soundwave the coordinates so he can program them into the ground bridge," Megatron says.

The two walk over to Soundwave before Ironhide tells him the information. Soundwave then turns on the ground bridge, so they walk through it. Swiftglide lets out a sigh of relief when she hears the portal close behind them.

Meanwhile, the Autobots gather in around Ratchet in front of the computer. The medic starts typing to try to locate an energon deposit. His search is interrupted when the scanners pick up two dark energon signals.

"Where are they coming from?" Optimus asks.

"An impound lot." Ratchet answers.

"Can we get a visual?" Cliffjumper asks.

Ratchet hacks into the cameras, and they see the video on the screen of Ironhide and Swiftglide walking around the team gasps in disbelief.

"What are they doing?" Bulkhead gasps.

"They could blow our cover," Cliffjumper adds.

"Swiftglide does need to find a vehicle mode," Chormia says.

A few moments later, the video goes to black. Ratchet tries to get the signal back, but can't isolate it again.

"What happened Ratchet?" Arcee asks.

"I'm not sure." Ratchet answers.

Back at the impound lot, Ironhide uses some of the equipment built he 'borrowed' from Soundwave to disengage the cameras in the lot so no humans could get any video of them. They start to walk around to find Swiftglide's vehicle mode. The first car is a Buick Rendezvous. She remembers doing some research on it, and it is not a safe car.

"Sorry, Sire, but this isn't my style," Swiftglide says.

"Okay, let's keep looking," Ironhide says.

They walk into the new row of cars. The second car they find is a Blue 1970 Pontiac Firebird.

"What do you think about this one?" Ironhide asks.

"It looks cool, but this is one of those cars that all older humans would drive to make them feel young," Swiftglide says.

"So, is that a yes or no?" Ironhide asks.

"No." Swiftglide answers.

The car at the end of this row is an Olive green 1993 Jaguar XJ6.

"This one looks cooler than the last one," Ironhide says.

"True, but this still isn't my style," Swiftglide says.

Ironhide sighs in frustration, and they walk up and down two more rows of cars till Swiftglide finally find the right vehicle. It was Metallic Turquoise Audi A4 Sedan.

"This is the one," Swiftglide says.

"Finally." Ironhide sighs.

He shows her how to scan it, and they walk over to the wall then climbs over it. After landing on the ground, they transform. They get far enough out of Jasper and are close to the base. Swiftglide transforms into her robot mode.

"So, are we going to drive the rest of the way?" Ironhide asks.

"No, I thought we could walk. You still need to show me how to change into my human form, remember?" Swiftglide

"Right, so next lesson to concealing your alien side." Ironhide answers.

"Okay, so how does this work?" Swiftglide

"It's sort of like a more advanced version of the holoform program the others have," Ironhide explains.

"So, I don't have another holoform program that I can activate while I'm driving around Jasper when I'm in my Cybertronian form?" Swiftglide asks.

"While you were out, I was able to look at your medical records on Knockout's computer in the lab," Ironhide says. "I found out you do have one, but it has a layer of code with so much encryption that it can't be activated," Ironhide explains.

"Okay, so how do I turn it on?" Swiftglide asks.

Ironhide tells his daughter how to turn it on, and Swiftglide feels her body change into her human form. She feels lightheaded and begins to lose her balance. Ironhide catches her before she hits the ground.

"Sorry, Sweetspark, I should have told you that you may feel dizzy the first time you change into your human form." Ironhide apologizes.

"Will I feel dizzy again when I change back in my Cybertronian form?" Sabrina asks.

"Yeah, it's only a temporary until your body adjusts to changing back and forth," Ironhide says.

"How long did it take your body to adjust?" Sabrina asks.

"Three days," Ironhide says.

"Okay, so let's keep going towards the base," Sabrina says.

Back at the Base, Ratchet manages to get the video again. The Autobots are happy to see that Swiftglide and Ironhide aren't in the impound lot.

"Where did they go?" Bulkhead asks.

"I'm not sure, but I should be able to track them," Ratchet answers.

"While he does that, we should go out and find some energon," Elita says.

"Good idea, we'll pair off. Com the others if you find anything." Optimus says.

They walk to the tunnel, transform and drive off to find enough energon to help them fix the injured Strikezone and get a slight tactical advantage over the Decepticons. The Autobots activate their holoforms as well to keep their cover while they drive around Nevada. The team splits off when they get to the end of the road. Bulkhead and Bumblebee go north, Arcee and Cliffjumper head west, and Optimus and Elita head towards the forest. Optimus and Chromia go onto the highway to head to the state park. Meanwhile, Sabrina and Ironhide, stop to take a break. They sit down behind a big rock.

"Sweetspark, I think it would be best if we drive the rest of the way," Ironhide says.

"No, I don't want my friends Jack, Miko, and Raf to see me in my Cybertronian form," Sabrina says.

"Why haven't you told them?" Ironhide asks.

"Technically Miko has seen my Cybertronian form - well just my arm." Sabrina sighs. "I'm just worried about how the others will react that's all." Sabrina continues.

"If they are your friends won't they be okay with keeping it a secret?" Ironhide says.

"I don't think so, but I could put them in even more danger than they already are since Megatron does know about them," Sabrina says.

"True, but if you keep this from them any longer, you would be hurting them instead of helping them," Ironhide says.

A few moments later they hear footsteps, so Sabrina quickly changes back in her Cybertronian form.

"Elita, the scanner is picking up the same dark energon signals that Ratchet picked up at the base," Optimus says.

Elita and Optimus walk over to the rock before seeing Swiftglide and Ironhide.

"How did you two escape the Nemesis?" Optimus asks.

"And end up in that impound lot," Elita adds.

"All I did was tell Megatron that Swiftglide needed to get a vehicle mode and that we needed to use the ground bridge," Ironhide says. "I was supposed to contact him again after Swiftglide found one, but I 'forgot' to do that." He adds.

"So, Swiftglide's human forms just a holoform program?" Elita asks.

"Yes and no, they are created using a holoform program. It is a special one that allows it to function the same way the human body does." Ironhide answers.

Meanwhile, at the base, Ratchet hears the elevator open up. He looks away from the computer to see Agent Flower and Sabrina's parents. Brandon runs up the stairs and hugs his mom. She picks him up so Julian can hug him too.

"Brandon, thank goodness you're okay," Elena says.

"Your mother and I were worried sick young man," Julian adds.

"Sorry Mom, Dad, but Sabrina and the Autobots saved me," Brandon says.

Agent Fowler looked around and didn't see the others, and asks "Where is Optimus?"

"He and the others are out scouting for energon." Ratchet answers.

"Ratchet what exactly has happened in the past few hours?" Julian asks.

Ratchet tells the agents about meeting Elita one, Sabrina first being kidnapped by the Decepticons, then how Megatron used Dark Energon on her to fully activating her Cybertronian form. Her reuniting with her twin sister Natasha. He also told them about Knockout showing up at the base and shooting them with the dark energon darts, which in turn activated Graham's Cybertronian form. Finally, he tells them about meeting Chromia.

"So, where is Sabrina now?" Elena asks.

"I'm am not sure. The Deceptions must have figured out that we can locate a dark energon signal, so they are blocking our scanners to keep us from locating them." Ratchet answers.

"It's strange. I told agent Burton and his wife about her kidnapping, but they didn't seem all that concerned about her well being at all." Agent Fowler asks.0

"That is strange Agent Fowler, do you think they could be hiding something?" Elena asks.

"They could. General Bryce has ordered me to take her into Federal Custody while he and the team do some investigating." Agent Fowler answers, "So, where is Isabella?"

"She is safe, Agent Fowler. I'll take you to her." Ratchet answers.

Ratchet leads Agent Fowler to the medical bay. Isabella is awake and sitting on top of Strikezone's spark chamber. She looks to her left and sees Agent Fowler and Ratchet walk in the room.

"Hi, Ratchet, who is that man next to you?" Isabella asks.

"I'm Special Agent William Fowler. I'll be taking you into Federal Custody." Agent Fowler answers.

"Why can't I go home?" Isabella asks.

"You're parents are refusing to come home and weren't even concerned when I told them about your kidnapping. So, General Bryce, my boss told me to take you to live with me." Agent Fowler answers.

Isabella slides down off of Strikezone's chest when she hears him start to wake up. Ratchet walks over when he sees him struggling to sit up. He helps the mech sit up. Isabella walks over to his right arm and hugs it.

"No, I'm staying here with my brother." Isabella pouts.


	30. Another Half Cybertronian

Strikezone picks up Isabella and puts her on Ratchet's shoulder. His spark starts to ache when he sees tears begin to fall from her eyes. Deep down, he knows that she will miss him, but it's not safe for her to stay since the Decepticons can use her for bate again. He loves her so much and wants to make sure she is safe.

"I'm sorry, Big Brother. It's my fault that this happened." Isabella says through her tears.

"Isabella this wasn't your fault. I'm your big brother; I should have gone to pick you up instead of coming back to the base after school today." Strikezone says.

"Strikezone, Isabella, neither of you should be blaming each other for what happened today. Optimus assigned me to be your guardian, and I failed you." Ratchet says.

"I know today has been stressful for everyone." Agent Fowler begins saying. "But if the Decepticons figured out how to hack into the school's computer system, they easily could have figured out the Tucker's home address as well as the Burton's."

"Agent Fowler is right," Strikezone says. "So, does that mean they'll have to move too?"

"It seems like the best thing to do under the current circumstances." Agent Fowler says.

"I don't want to say goodbye to all my friends." Isabella snaps as tears continue to fall from her eyes.

"I don't like this plan either Isabella, but if something bad happened to you at the hands of Decepticons, I'd feel guilty. You're much safer if you go and stay with Agent Fowler." Strikezone says.

"Will he let me come back to see you?" Isabella asks.

"I'll ask General Bryce when we get back to headquarters." Agent Fowler answers.

"Graham, we are still family... right?" Isabella asks.

"Of course we are, Isabella," Strikezone says. "No matter where you are, that bond we share as brother and sister will never break." Strikezone continues.

Strikezone carefully wipes her last few tears away with his finger again then starts to tickle her, causing Isabella to start giggling. A minute later, she begins to get upset and tells him to stop. He carefully moves his finger to fix her hair so as not to poke her in the eye.

"I love you, Big Brother," Isabella says.

"I love you, Isabella," Strikezone says.

Five minutes later, Agent Fowler and Isabella are walking in the building and are about to head down the hall leading to General Bryce's office. Isabella's eyes light up seeing her father a few feet in front of them before she runs up to him. Isabella's father sets down the boxes in his hands before quickly pushing her away.

"Stay away from me." Mr. Burton says.

"But Daddy..." Isabella starts.

"I'm not your father, little girl." Mr. Burton snaps. "My wife and I don't have any children." Mr. Burton adds just as cold before turning around and walking away.

Tears stream down the preschooler's face as Isabella watches her father walking away from her. Agent Fowler picks her up before Isabella hugs him and cries.

"Why did Daddy act like that?" Isabella asks through her tears.

"I'm not sure, Sweetie, but I'm going to find out why." Agent Fowler comforts as he rubs her back.

A minute later, General Bryce walks up to them.

"Agent Fowler, why are these boxes in the hallway?" General Bryce asks.

"Mr. Burton just showed up. He told Isabella that he and his wife don't have any children." Agent Fowler answers.

Isabella turns her head wipes away a few of her tears and says, "Mister, my dad pushed me away too."

General Bryce seems to look confused at Mr. Burton's actions before looking at the two.

"I'll look into this." He informs them. "Until then, I assure you can take care of her, Fowler." He says.

"Of course, Sir," Fowler says, looking to the preschooler in his arms.

Meanwhile, Swiftglide and the others arrive back at the base through one of the other hidden entrances; they head to the command center. Swiftglide is distracted by Alpha Trion's last message about Brandon. All she can think about is how he is going to react when she tells him. It starts to play out in her head, but she doesn't get too far when she hears Ironhide shout her name. Then she sees her face is a few inches away from hitting the floor, but someone pulls her back to her feet. The femme turns around to see her sire standing in front of her.

"Thank you, Sire, nice save by the way," Swiftglide says.

"You're welcome, Sweetspark," Ironhide says.

"Why are you so distracted?" Optimus asks.

"While I was on the Nemesis I got another message from Alpha Trion," Swiftglide says.

"So, what was the message about?" Elita asks.

"It was about Brandon."Swiftglide replies.

"Your Earth brother? Why would Alpha Trion need to message you about him?" Elita asks.

"I still can't believe it myself, but what he said... Brandon and I are more similar than I thought." Swiftglide takes a deep breath and lets it out before she continues. " It turns out that both of us are half Cybertronian," Swiftglide says.

"How is that possible?" Optimus asks.

Swiftglide does her best to remember Alpha Trion's explanation word for word. She can't do it though, so she paraphrases it. She tells them that he spoke of when Brandon was born and that he wasn't breathing. Then Alpha Trion and the other Primes saw it before Primus let Alpha Trion disguise himself as a doctor. Finally about him using CPR to bring Brandon back to life.

"Did he say anything else?" Elita asks.

"Just that I need to help Brandon get through this confusing time in his life." Swiftglide answers, "I'd never want to disrespect an elder, and one of the original primes. How am I supposed to help him when I'm still learning how to control my Cybertronian side and adjusting to finding out that the past sixteen years of my life I've not been living with my birth parents. I'm starting to wish that we took a different way home that day, so we never got attacked by that Decepticon." Swiftglide sighs.

To keep herself from crying, Swiftglide decides to change in her human form. Then she hears Optimus set down what he is carrying. She soon sees his holoform for the first time, a 6'1'' tall man in his middle thirties with short black hair and light brown eyes. His outfit is a leather jacket and matching shirt and jeans the same color as his robot form and tennis shoes. He walks over to her and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Sabrina, I know that in the past few days your life has changed immensely," Optimus says. "But, you do have us to help you get through this confusing time." Optimus continues comforting her.

"I know, but I just can't handle any more stress," Sabrina says wobbly. "I can't be a hero since all I've done is put my family in danger and gotten myself kidnapped twice." Sabrina continues.

The teenager's emotions finally get the better of her. She starts to cry on the spot. Ironhide wants to comfort his daughter, but his holoform program needs to be fixed since for some reason he is unable to turn it on. His spark is breaking because he can't help her.

After a few minutes, Sabrina finally calms down and dries her tears. She then begins to apologize for her emotional breakdown before they all continue on the command center.

"Ironhide, my sparkmate, I'm so glad you're alright," Chromia says while running up to him.

After Ironhide and Chromia finish having their moment, Ratchet informs the team that their scanners have picked up another energon signal a few miles away in the same forest where Cliff and Arcee already found some last week.

"It could just be a bug Ratchet," Sabrina says.

"Yeah, you've always been complaining about how bad Earth technology is," Natasha adds.

"We should investigate just to be sure; we can't let the Decepticons get their hands on anymore energon," Cliff says.

"I agree, so Elita, Cliffjumper, Arcee, and Chromia, prepare to roll out," Optimus says.

"What about Sabrina and me? Why aren't we on the list?" Strikezone asks.

"It's too risky, Strikezone, you and Sabrina have dark energon inside you so the Decepticons can easily track you," Optimus says.

"I don't have dark energon inside me, so can I tag along? I'll be careful." Natasha says.

"How are we supposed to get used to our Cybertronian form if we don't leave the base?" Strikezone says.

"Fine, you three can come, but Strikezone, you and Sabrina are not going to engage any Decepticons if we get attacked," Optimus says.

Sabrina changes back into her Cybertronian form. Strikezone quickly grabs Swiftglide by her waist and pulls her towards him as he sees her beginning to sway.

"Are you okay?" Strikezone asks.

"Yes, I'm fine," Swiftglide says. "Thanks for the save, you'll find out why I got dizzy when we get back. I'll teach you how to change back into your human form then too." Swiftglide continues.

Chromia smiles at the two before her Sparkmate stands beside her.

"What's got you happy, Sweetspark?" Ironhide asks Chromia, feeling her happiness over their special bond.

"Those two make the perfect couple." She says, causing Ironhide to look at the two teenagers.

He hums to himself, agreeing with his Sparkmate even though his instincts of a protective Sire would rather have him disagree. The two teenagers smile at each other when they look into each other's optics, subconsciously holding hands too. Chromia 'awes' a bit too loud, causing the teens to look at the older femme. Their faceplates heat up in embarrassment when they see Chromia and Ironhide watching them.

"I agree with Chromia. You two are adorable together." Ironhide suddenly says, causing the two teens to become even more embarrassed while Chromia smiles at them.


	31. Elita's Ship found

The group heads out again, though Swiftglide is not so sure they will not find anything out here in the woods since Cliff and Arcee already found some a while ago. Optimus let Swiftglide carry the scanner for a while so she can learn how to use it. She turns it on before the screen starts to light up and the needle moves to the right.

"Everyone, I think I found something," Swiftglide says.

The others run up to her.

"It looks like the scanner picked up the trace of energon from my ship's engine," Elita says, recognizing the energon signal.

"Wait, you're saying a small trace of energon from your ship caused the scanner to go crazy?" Swiftglide says.

"It looks that way," Elita says.

"Elita, why haven't the Decepticons found your ship?" Natasha asks.

"The cloaking technology I have on it must be failing now." Elita answers. "We need to get to it before the Decepticons do." Elita continues.

"What is inside it besides energon?" Strikezone asks.

"I'll show you when we get there," Elita says.

When the team arrives at the ship, Swiftglide is getting annoyed with Strikezone as he begs her to teach him right now how to back into their human forms.

"We're only going to be in our human forms while we explore the ship, okay?" Swiftglide sighs, "We are going to be in our Cybertronian form when we return to the base."

Strikezone nods before Swiftglide looks around to make sure Soundwave or Laserbeak isn't around. Once she feels the coast is clear, she tells Strikezone how to turn on his holoform to change back into his human form. Everything starts to spin around the two before they fall backward. Optimus catches Graham while Cliffjumper catches Sabrina.

"Are you two alright?" Elita asks.

"We're fine Elita. It's going to take time for our bodies adjust to switching back in forth between our two forms so we might get dizzy." Sabrina replies.

Cliffjumper puts Sabrina on his shoulder as Optimus places Graham on his. The group begins to walk into the ship. The teenagers gasp in disbelief seeing how spacious the interior is considering the outside looks the same size as a typical transport ship.

"So, you made renovation to give you more space I see, Sparkmate," Optimus says.

"Yes, Optimus. You and I will head to where I stored some of the weapons that I took off of the few Decepticon I had fought while I was trying to locate the base and some energon I managed to find as well." Elita says.

"Okay, should Graham, Natasha, and I check the computer for any files the Decepticons can use against us and delete them?" Sabrina asks.

"Yes, good idea," Elita says.

Optimus and Elita head to the storage room. Elita opens the door. She is happy to see all the lasers, plasma blasters and grenades still where she left them.

"So, do you have any way for us to transport these back to the base other than carrying them in our hands?" Optimus asks.

"I might have some containers around here somewhere." Elita answers.

After a couple of minutes of searching, they find two big containers leaning up against the far wall.

"It looks like we may need our son and Sabrina's assistance," Optimus says.

"Yes, it would appear that way Optimus," Elita says. "I'll go get them. While I'm doing that, you can start putting the things we are going to take with us in a pile." Elita continues.

Optimus nods before Elita leaves to get the two teens and Cliffjumper.

Meanwhile, Chromia and Arcee are searching for any signs of energon or anything else that can come in use in the future. Once another room has been explored with no signs of anything useful, Arcee sighs.

"What's wrong?" Chromia asks.

"We've searched a few rooms with no sign of even an energon cube," Arcee says.

"There's a lot of places things can be here, considering it's only been occupied by Elita for who how long, I'd be surprised if every room were being used," Chromia says.

"Yeah, you're right," Arcee says.

"How about we talk about something else while we keep looking?" Chromia suggests as they enter another room to search through.

"What do you want to talk about?" Arcee asks, going to a storage container by the door.

Chromia hums in thought as she goes to look on some of the shelves nearby.

"Well, considering I haven't had any time to spend with just femmes in a while, how about we talk about why you are still single?" Chromia muses, turning to look to Arcee.

"We're in a war Chromia. Sure you and Ironhide and Elita and Optimus are together, but I don't think I'd be able to do something like that." Arcee says, sighing as she doesn't see anything of use.

"Is there at least someone you've thought of getting with?" Chromia asks, finishing with searching the cabinet she'd been searching with no luck. "Perhaps when the war is over?"

After not getting a response, Chromia turns to her companion to see her colored faceplates.

"So there is someone." Chromia smiles. "Who is it?"

"I-It doesn't matter. He probably does not feel that way towards me anyway." Arcee says.

After reaching the end of the corridor with one room left, the two head inside.

"Is it one of the mechs back at base?" Chromia asks, not letting the conversation with Arcee go.

After seeing Arcee's blush again, she knows it's one of four mechs at the base. After thinking on who, the most obvious one jumps out to her.

"Cliffjumper?" Chromia asks before seeing Arcee's blush worsen.

Chromia smiles at the blue femme who's trying to stop the conversation by moving farther away.

"Arcee, just talk to the mech, I'm sure you'd be surprised by how he feels," Chromia says. "It would be better to know the other's feelings before it's too late." She adds.

Arcee thinks on Chromia's words, finding truth in them before either of them say anything else, the two open a small storage container before finding more energon cubes for the Autobots.

Cliffjumper is helping the teens access the computer. Since it is too hard to try to type on the keyboard even working together using their feet to press the keys, Sabrina decides to return to her Cybertronian form. The trio is surprised that the ship has enough juice to power up the computer when Swiftglide turns it on.

The first few files are locations of energon deposits. Swiftglide hopes that she can remember the coordinates so that she can tell one of the others when they get back to the base. The next thing they find is Elita's log files of her life on Cybertron. Inside are some video files. The computer suddenly shuts off by itself before they have a chance to watch any of them. They turn around to see Elita walk in.

"So, what did you find?" Elita asks.

"Just the coordinates to an energon mine," Swiftglide says.

"That's great," Elita says. "I'm glad you changed back into your Cybertronian form, Swiftglide. I'm going to need your help as well as Strikezone's to carry some of the weapons and a few supplies that I stored in my storage area back to base." Elita continues.

After Graham changes into his other form, the teens and Elita head to the storage room, Elita asks Swiftglide and Strikezone if they can move a container that is up against the wall. They walk over to it and move it to the middle of the room. They then help Elita and Optimus fill it with weapons and about thirty energon cubes.

"I'm sorry I don't have anymore energon stored here than the few cubes you found," Elita says.

"It's okay. You needed it to survive. I'm sure that the others have found more." Swiftglide says.

Swiftglide and Strikezone pick up the container again before they leave the ship.


	32. Brandon Learns the Truth

Back at the base, Ratchet is in the lab making some more energon that Sabrina and Graham can drink while they are in school. Five minutes later, Agent Fowler, Isabella, and Brandon enter.

"Ratchet, I'm going to take Isabella back to my house." Agent Fowler says.

"Do you have any experience looking after four-year-old?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes, I have a niece who's the same age as Isabella." Agent Fowler answers.

"What about Brandon? Are you dropping him off at his house?" Ratchet asks.

"I talked with Elena and Julian. They agreed that Brandon could stay until Sabrina returns. Cliffjumper will drive him home." Agent Fowler replies.

Meanwhile, the group gets a few steps away from where the ground bridge portal first opens, everyone sees a ground bridge portal open in front of them. Strikezone and Swiftglide drop the container as their heads start to hurt. Optimus and Elita's optics widen in shock as they see Megatron and Soundwave walk out.

"Ratchet, we need your help, Megatron is here along with Soundwave," Optimus says over the comm.

"I'm on my way," Ratchet says.

Ratchet walks over to the ground bridge controls and locks onto Optimus' signal. He turns it on and sees Brandon run towards the portal. The medic picks the boy up and puts him down next to the couch.

"You need to stay here. It's not safe." Ratchet says.

What the Autobot medic doesn't know is that right as the portal closes behind him, Brandon managed to run in too. Back in the forest, Optimus turns his hands into his blasters. Elita takes her morpher of her hip. Ratchet emerges from another ground bridge portal near them and readies himself for battle by changing his hands into blades. Swiftglide and Strikezone start to feel better, but their eyes begin to glow as Megatron gains control of them. They walk over to him and Soundwave.

"Optimus, it looks like Swiftglide and Strikezone will be fighting for me now," Megatron smirks.

"How did you do that Megatron?" Elita asks.

"It's simple, as long as they have dark energon in their systems. I have complete control over them." Megatron answers as if it's no big deal.

The Autobots hear crying coming from behind them. They turn around to find Brandon sitting on the ground holding his right arm. They see his human skin start to get covered with orange and red metal.

"By the Allspark." Optimus gasps.

"Brandon is half Cybertronian." Ratchet gasps.

The next thing they see is one of Soundwave's tentacles grab him. Seeing her younger sibling being captured and hearing him in pain, Swiftglide manages to break free of Megatron's control long enough to kick Strikezone. He groans and passes out when he lands on the ground a few feet away from her.

"I'm sorry, Strikezone," Swiftglide says.

Swiftglide takes out her blaster and shoots it at Soundwave's tentacle that's holding onto her brother. She runs over to Brandon and catches him before he hits the ground. He looks up at her.

"Sabrina, why does my arm hurt?" Brandon asks through his tears.

"I promise to tell you everything once we get back to the base." Swiftglide answers, holding Brandon close to her spark chamber.

She goes over to the Autobots while Ratchet is carrying the unconscious Strikezone in his arms. Elita contacts the base again and has Cliffjumper open another portal. Optimus shoots Megatron and Soundwave to give the others time to escape as the ground bridge appears behind them.

"Optimus, hurry!" Elita shouts.

Optimus jumps inside just as it closes.

'Why did this have to happen so soon? What am I supposed to tell Brandon? I mean when Alpha Trion explained it to me, it was a little confusing, but I caught on quick to the basics since I'm much older than him. But the more complicated parts still go over my head, so how am I supposed to explain all of this to a four-year-old?' Swiftglide thinks.

Swiftglide looks down at her little brother and sees fear along with confusion in his eyes. He stopped crying since his right arm finished changing. She puts her hand back up against her spark since he is still shaking because of an adrenaline rush that happened when he noticed his arm covered in metal. Swiftglide decides it will be easier to explain everything once he is calm before she heads to the medical bay. She then puts him down on a gurney so Ratchet can scan him.

"Sabrina, if my arm turned metal does that mean I'm a half-alien just like you?" Brandon asks.

"That's Cybertronian buddy, and yes you are," Swiftglide says.

"How can I be Cybertronian?" Brandon asks.

"I got a message from Alpha Trion, and he told me that you were." Swiftglide replies.

"Who is Alpha Trion?" Brandon asks raising his eyebrow.

"Alpha Trion was my mentor," Optimus says as he walks in.

"He told me that when you were born, you weren't breathing. When he and the other Primes saw it, Alpha Trion disguised himself as a doctor. He used CPR to bring you back to life. So, you always had a little bit of energon inside you." Swiftglide says.

"Does that mean I can't go to school anymore?" Brandon asks, not wanting to leave his friends.

"You can still go to school, but I'll have to make you some energon just like I did for your sister that you have to drink to keep your energon levels normal so your Cybertronian side won't go crazy," Ratchet says.

"So, do I have parents on Cybertron like you, Sabrina?" Brandon asks.

"I don't think so, buddy," Swiftglide says sadly.

"Do I get to stay at the base now too?" Brandon asks, voice full of excitement to stay with his sister.

"It would be the best option for your safety," Optimus says.

"So, we need to head home to gather your things and tell our parents what's going on," Swiftglide says.

"Megatron knows Brandon is half Cybertronian. Shouldn't someone keep an eye on him when he is in school to be on the safe side?" Cliffjumper asks.

"Cliffjumper is right. The Decepticons already figured out where the preschool is." Ratchet says.

"So, whoever will go undercover will be working a teacher aid," Swiftglide says.

"I'll do it," Elita says.

"Elita, I appreciate it, but Earth jobs are hard to get. Most of them require having the applicant to have a specific amount of experience to get the job." Swiftglide says.

"What about Miss Elita becoming a security guard instead?" Brandon suggests.

"That's a good idea. Maybe tomorrow I'll force myself to get up early so we can go the preschool early and talk with Principal Wallace." Swiftglide says.

"Shouldn't Miss Elita have a human name like Cliffjumper?" Brandon then asks.

"Another good suggestion Brandon," Optimus says.

"What is my human name going to be?" Elita asks.

"The only names that pop into my head are Erin, Ellie, or Elisa," Swiftglide says.

Meanwhile, Agent Fowler pulls into the driveway of his house and turns off the engine. They get out, and Isabella walks over to him.

"Mr. Agent Fowler, why is your house smaller than mine?" Isabella asks.

"I need to stay undercover as much as possible." Agent Fowler answers.

They walk around to the trunk. Agent Fowler opens it, picks up the boxes and sets them down on the ground. He sees Isabella jump up to try to close the trunk. She manages to close it since he hears the clicking sound of the latch. Her shoes slide off the bumper as they barely make contact with it. Agent Fowler catches her right before she can hit the asphalt.

"Isabella, I know you were trying to help. You need to be careful and ask for help next time okay?" Agent Fowler says, sitting her down on the trunk.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry, Mr. Agent Fowler," Isabella says.

"While you're here you can call me William, okay?" Agent Fowler says.

"Okay, Mr. William, can you help me down?" Isabella says.

"Close enough, I'll call the Tuckers to see if Brandon was dropped off." Agent Fowler says.

Back at the base, Swiftglide turns back into her human form. Optimus offers to help her again before they drive to her house. Brandon and Sabrina get out before Optimus' holoform walk around the front of the big rig. They walk up to the house and go to the kitchen. Sabrina sees her parents shocked faces as they see Optimus' holoform for the first time.

'If they are this shocked seeing Optimus' holoform. How are they going to react when I tell them Brandon is half Cybertronian like me.' Sabrina thinks.

Optimus tells Sabrina's parents that what they see his holoform and that the other Autobots have them as well. Brandon grabs his sister's wrist and pulls on it. She looks down at him and nods. He lets go of her hand and runs upstairs.

"Mom, dad, I found out something about Brandon that you won't believe," Sabrina says.

"What did you find?" Mrs. Tucker asks.

"I found out that Brandon is half Cybertronian like me." Sabrina answers.

"So, Brandon will be living at the base?" Mrs. Tucker asks.

"Yes." Sabrina answers.

"I can assure you that the other Autobots and I will make sure he'll be safe," Optimus says.

"Thank you, Optimus. Though I was hoping that we'd have a long time until the house would be empty." Mrs. Tucker says.

"I'll go help Brandon pack," Sabrina says as she leaves the room.

"We were talking about having one of the Autobots go undercover at Brandon's preschool to keep an eye on him and keep him safe," Optimus says.

"Okay, Sweetheart, I'll contact agent Fowler to tell him about the plan." Mr. Tucker says to his wife.

Sabrina finds some boxes in a closet in the hallway before she brings them upstairs to Brandon's room. Walking inside and setting them on the bed, Brandon begins to hand her some of his toys so she can put them in the box. Ten minutes later, they finish packing and head downstairs. Optimus walks up to them, helping the two with the boxes. They go outside before Optimus opens the door to the trailer. They put the boxes inside before Sabrina closes the door. They then go back inside the house before the group smells an intoxicating aroma coming from the kitchen.

"I am going to admit that I do wish. Ratchet programmed our holoforms so we can try your food. The food you two are going to eat smells amazing." Optimus says.

"Thank you, Optimus." Mrs. Tucker says. "I made a new recipe tonight, and we're having Chicken Fajitas." Mrs. Tucker continues.

After Sabrina and Brandon eat dinner, the group of Cybertronians goes back out to the truck. Sabrina helps Brandon inside after she opens the door. She then gets in and sits down. They buckle up before Optimus turns on his engine and drives away.


	33. History Lesson From Optimus

Sabrina knows the drive from her house to the base isn't that long, but the silence is starting to get to her. She turns on the radio and finds a station that plays music appropriate for Brandon to listen to and stops on one that is playing one of Brandon's favorite songs - Witch Doctor [Chipmunk Version]. The teen turns her head to look out the window. As they pass some houses, she sees a few families playing in the front yard.

'I wish my earth- my family didn't have to get torn apart because of the battle with the Decepticons. Why is it that war always seems to affect a family?' Sabrina thinks.

Sabrina hears a clicking sound of the radio being turn off as well as Brandon asking nicely for Optimus to turn it back on. She turns her head and looks over at Optimus' holoform.

"Sabrina, you haven't said a word since we left your house. Do you have something on your mind that you would like to talk about?" Optimus asks.

"If the battle between the Autobots and Decepticons first began on Cybertron, why did the fight move to Earth? Did the human race do something wrong?" Sabrina asks.

"Sabrina, the human race is not being punished," Optimus says. "Has Ratchet told you about Primus and Unicron?" Optimus continues.

"Wait, you have unicorns on Cybertron?" Brandon and Sabrina gasp.

"I said Unicron, he is also known as the Chaos Bringer," Optimus says though slightly amused by the two's reaction.

"Do Primus and Unicron have something to do with why you and Megatron are fighting here on Earth?" Sabrina asks. "I'm aware that history is important, but is this the best time to have a history lesson?" Sabrina says.

'I know that Brandon and Sabrina need to hear the story about how the history of both planets are linked. But, I feel that Sabrina and her sister also need to know that Chromia and Ironhide are their Carrier and Sire too. I hope that Chromia and Ironhide won't be upset with me if they were planning on telling the girls about this history lesson.' Optimus thinks.

"How long is this history lesson going to take?" Brandon asks. "Do I need to hear this?" Brandon complains.

"Brandon." Sabrina scolds. "I'm sorry Optimus, but is this something appropriate for a four-year-old to hear?" Sabrina says.

"Don't worry, nothing I will say is going to cause nightmares," Optimus says.

"Okay, Optimus, go ahead," Sabrina says.

"Before the beginning...there was Primus and Unicron. One, the incarnation of creation—the other, of destruction. For eons, Primus and Unicron fought for the balance of power shifting between them more times than can be counted. Only by creating the Thirteen—the original Primes who preceded me." Optimus begins speaking.

"Is Alpha Trion one of the Original Primes?" Sabrina asks.

"Yes, with their help, Primus finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the Well of All Sparks, while Unicron was never to be heard from or seen of again." Optimus says.

"Can Unicron return?" Sabrina asks.

"It is possible since we believe that space debris gathered around the slumbering Unicron to form Earth," Optimus says.

"Wait, so Earth's core isn't made of magma?" Sabrina gasps.

"Then what is it made of?" Brandon asks.

"Dark Energon," Optimus says.

"Can Unicron wake up?" Sabrina asks.

"There is a prophecy written in the Covenant of Primus." Optimus answers. "'When the forty-seven spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness.'" Optimus says.

"What does perpetual and culminate mean?" Brandon asks.

"Perpetual means never-ending," Sabrina says. "Culminate means to arrive at a final stage." Sabrina continues.

"Will the prophecy come true?" Brandon asks.

"I don't want to worry you since we believe that the prophecy was talking about Cybertron," Ratchet says over Optimus' com. "Our home planet has been dark for eons." Ratchet continues.

"We must not forget what has happened on Earth since Megatron arrived here," Optimus adds.

"We have known about these superstitions for years," Cliffjumper says.

"We haven't given them a second thought," Elita adds.

"Why would you bring up the prophecy now?" Sabrina asks.

"I'm afraid that the planetary alignment is almost upon us." Optimus answers.

"Where is the end point?" Brandon and Sabrina ask.

"Earth." Ratchet answers.

"That just an unfortunate coincidence, right, Ratchet?" Sabrina asks.

"I'm afraid not, Sabrina," Ratchet says.

"How much time do we have?" Cliffjumper asks.

"Two weeks at the most." Ratchet answers.

Ten minutes later, Optimus pulls up to the tunnel to the hidden entrance to the base. After helping her brother out, Sabrina goes around to the back of the trailer. She opens the door and starts to take a few boxes out as she turns around Strikezone and Cliffjumper walk over to her.

"So, where is Brandon going to stay since we don't have a lot of space?" Sabrina asks.

"Brandon can stay with Strikezone and me," Cliffjumper says.

"Yeah, I've always wanted a little brother," Strikezone says.

"Cool!" Brandon cheers.

Sabrina hands the boxes to them, and they show Brandon to his room. Sabrina goes into her Cybertronian form and heads back outside to the roof. She sits down on the edge of the cliff before staring out at the horizon. Five minutes later, Strikezone, Cliffjumper, and Brandon walk back into the command center.

"Where is Sabrina?" Brandon asks.

"While you three were unpacking she changed into her Cybertronian form and went up to the roof," Ratchet says.

"Is she mad at me because I'm half Cybertronian like her?" Brandon asks.

Elita activates her holoform and walks over to Brandon before picking him up.

"She isn't mad, Sweetie, your sister, is still trying to get used to all the changes that have happened to her in the past few days," Elita says.

A few seconds later, Brandon lets out a big yawn and tries his best to stay awake as the boy starts to doze off.

Strikezone soon leaves the room, heading to the roof to check on Swiftglide. Once he gets up to the roof, he sees Swiftglide watching the sun getting closer to the horizon but still has about ten or so minutes before it sets.

"Hey," Strikezone says, sitting down beside Swiftglide.

She turns to him.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?" Strikezone asks.

"I don't know..." She sighs. "I had such a normal life before I found out I'm not completely human. I'm still learning how to control this side of me but now I have to worry about my little brother who's going through the same thing except it's scarier for him, he's so much younger... I don't know what to do..." She rants, hugging herself as she looks to the ground she sits on.

Strikezone puts an arm over her shoulder to comfort her as well as to get her attention.

"It'll be alright. I'm going through this too, and you've helped me with it more than I've got to help you. Sure it's confusing and all but remember you're not alone in this. I'll help you through this. Nothing is going to happen to Brandon. Nothing will happen to you. I'll help you with this... and I'll protect you, I promise." He says, smiling to her.

Swiftglide looks up to him in slight surprise by his words before smiling. She then wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Thank you." She says.

Back inside, two parents start to wonder why their sparklings are still outside. Elita and Ironhide both go to the elevator for the Cybertronians to go up to the roof. Once there, the two find Swiftglide sitting on Strikezone's lap and her head on his shoulder with his arms around her, the two on the edge of the roof while watching the sunset.


	34. A Bigger Problem Part 1- Preschool Kidnapping

Swiftglide didn't get much rest since her brain refused to turn off last night.

'What will happen when the planets align? Two weeks isn't a lot of time to prepare. She hopes she'll be able to help Brandon master his Cybertronian form before it happens. What if she can't, and something terrible happens to him.' Is all Swiftglide can think of the entire night.

She groans before hearing the door to the room open and the patterning of Brandon's footsteps as he runs up to the berth. Her optics come back online as she turns her head towards the door.

"Good, you're awake. When are we going to leave for school?" Brandon asks.

"I'm up, Brandon and we'll be leaving soon."Swiftglide groans again as she starts to get off the berth.

"Good. I don't want to be late." Brandon chuckles as he runs back out.

Swiftglide changes into human form and gets ready for school. Then walks into the main room and sees Graham sitting on Ratchet's shoulder. Ratchet sets Graham down on the floor and picks up four water bottles. Two have what looks like Blueberry juice in them, and the others look like super watered down kool-aid. The last one must be for Brandon.

"Make sure you keep these with you at all times alright," Ratchet says as he starts to hand them out.

"Why does mine look different from Sabrina's?" Brandon asks.

"Yes, why did you give me the same one you gave, Brandon?" Natasha adds.

"Because Sabrina and Graham's Cybertronian side is fully activated and yours isn't. "Ratchet explains. "Brandon and Natasha, your energon levels are only at 10%, so the two of you only need a tiny amount of energon to keep your levels from dropping too low."

"Okay." Brandon and Natasha say.

After they put our water bottles in the pouch on their book-bags, Cliffjumper and Elita transform into their alt modes. Brandon, Graham, and Sabrina get into Cliff while Natasha climbs into Elita before they drive to the preschool.

Mr. and Mrs. Burton get a call from their boss that there will be a slight change of plans. The lead scientist does another scan and discovers that a four-year-old boy that goes to the local preschool is also giving off faint, strange energy. So he wants the two to bring the boy to the lab. They park their van next to another that had their back up sitting inside it. Mr. Burton and his wife get out and walk up to the back door. Mr. Burton uses the key their boss gave them yesterday to use it to unlock the door. They lock it again after him, and his wife is inside. They walk to the office before Mr. Burton opens the door. Mrs. Burton uses her key to unlock the door to the Principal's office and goes to hide in the closet. She waits for her husband to give her the signal when he sees Principal Wallace pull into the parking lot, then she can take his place at the desk, and she can capture the boy. Mr. Burton places a camera on the blinds in the main room. He turns it on, and five minutes later, 2010 Ford Escape pulls into the marked parking spot in the lot. Mr. Burton signals to his wife and she gets into position.

Principal Wallace slowly gets out of his vehicle before grabbing his suitcase. He walks towards the door before getting his keys and unlocking the door to go in. He soon goes into the building and through the halls until he reaches his office. He unlocks it before opening and closing it. He moves towards his desk to set his suitcase down, walking past the closet. He hears the door to the closet open before being hit in the back of the head.

Mrs. Burton ensures he's not going to wake up for a while as her husband comes into the room. The two then place the principal into the closet, shutting the doors once he's entirely inside and locking them, so they don't need to worry about him later on.

A few seconds later, the Autobots pull up to the Preschool. Brandon, Graham, and Sabrina get out of Cliff's alt mode while Natasha gets out of Elita's. A few seconds later, Cliff and Elita's holoforms exit the vehicles. They walk over to them.

"Do you want us to come in with you?" Cliff asks.

"I think you two should stay out here to watch for 'Cons to be on the safe side," Sabrina says.

"Swiftglide, have you picked out my human name yet?" Elita asks.

"Shh, remember it's Sabrina. Yes, I did; your name will be Ellie." Sabrina says.

"Sorry, Sabrina, and I like the name, Ellie," Elita says.

Sabrina nods then Brandon grabs her wrist and drags Sabrina into the school. Natasha and Graham follow them. Inside the building, Mr. Burton gets a text saying to bring that other girl with them and that he'll send backup to help them deliver the children back to the base.

Brandon lets go of his sister's wrist as Sabrina opens the door. As they enter the room, the first sound they hear is the sound of items breaking coming from Principal Wallace's office.

"Should we call Clark and Ellie?" Graham asks.

"Let's not freak out. Principal Wallace could have left the window open before he left yesterday and a bird flew in." Sabrina says.

"I'm afraid your explanation is wrong." A voice says.

They turn to the right and see Graham's father standing next to them.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Graham asks.

Then the sound of boots thumping echoes in the hallway and Sabrina looks over her shoulder to see two more men walk in the room.

'What is going on here? Are Graham's dad and these goons trying to kidnap us? Maybe I should have taken Cliff up on his offer after all.' Sabrina thinks.

Sabrina nods to Brandon, and he starts to run around the room. One of the men begins to chase him around the room. She sees him about to get back into a corner.

"Brandon, Teleza!"Sabrina shouts.

"Telezaa" Brandon says as he slides to his right.

The goon runs into the wall and falls backward then lands on his back.

"Good job, Brandon, now get out of here," Sabrina shouts.

Brandon nods and starts to head the door. The other man walks over to him and grabs him by the waist.

"Let him go," Sabrina shouts.

She runs over to the man to try to rescue her brother. Someone grabs the teenager's arm and pins her up against their chest. She looks up to see Graham's mom staring down at her. Before Sabrina has a chance to say anything, the room fills with a strange gas. She hears evil chuckles before everything slowly fades to black.


End file.
